


Erastes Series

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Harry just wants someone of his own - to love and care for him, just Harry.  Severus comes to see him as no one else does and agrees to enter into an Erastes - Eromentos (Greek Apprentice) bond.Prompts utilized from the Harry100 comm: 4: Halloween / 5: Inevitable / 6: Sunset / 7: Nox / 8: The Room of Requirement / 9: It's About Time / 10: Snowball / 11: Promise / 12: Snitch /





	1. Erastes 2008

**Comfort**

* * *

Harry skipped down the corridor, his mouth watering as he thought of the waiting Halloween Feast. He didn't see the tall form that rounded the corner, careening right into it. A strong hand grabbed his arm, keeping him from falling.

"Potter!" 

Harry froze at the deep voice, his stomach clenching in a funny way. He looked up at the glowering face through his fringe.

"This is certainly not the way I would act on the day that marked the anniversary of my parents' death!" Snape sneered.

Harry's breath caught painfully in his chest. His parents had been killed on Halloween?

* * *

"Why didn't someone tell me, Professor?" Harry asked quietly, staring at the star-lit sky.

"Obviously, _someone_ should have," Snape muttered darkly.

Harry smiled at the tone, pressing closer to Snape's side. The snarled pronouncement had devastated Harry, but Snape's lifting him into a tight embrace had eased the anguish. Snape's remorse at his words had been surprising, while the comfort he'd given as Harry cried had been astonishing. He'd never been held before and Harry found he liked it. 

"Potter! Pay attention!" Snape's arm tightened around him. "As I was saying, Samhain is the ancient celebration of the beloved dead…"

* * *

**Hurtful Secrets**

* * *

It was inevitable that Harry learned the man trying to kill him had once been entrusted with his protection. It was chance that Harry found out while sneaking into Hogsmeade under his Invisibility Cloak. It was choice that sent Harry to the only one he trusted. The secret was more painful than any detention could've been. 

"In the future, Mr. Potter, your head won't be seen anywhere near Hogsmeade, do I make myself clear?" 

Harry nodded, the voice rumbling through the chest under his ear.

"Why didn't someone tell me, Professor?"

The arm around him tightened. "I don't know, Harry."

* * *

**Fiery Sunset**

* * *

Harry sat looking over the lake as the dying rays of the sun turned the sky a fiery red. High above, Dementors hovered and the grounds were empty except for the silent presence by his side.

"Professor Lupin says he was one of my parents' friends," Harry said quietly, eyes on the horizon. "If he was, why didn't he ever come visit me, Professor?"

"You shouldn't be out here."

Harry shivered. "I hear her voice, you know, screaming. Why doesn't anyone talk about my mum?" 

A sigh. "Lily had hair the colour of that sky, and a temper to match…"

* * *

Harry lay on the couch, covered by a quilt, and luxuriating in the hand that stroked through his hair. It'd been devastating to find that his parents had friends who'd never cared enough about him to even try and visit him growing up. He hadn't meant to cry when Snape began, but the pleasure of being comforted had made his embarrassment melt away. 

Hearing the affection in his professor's voice, Harry inched forward until his head rested on a warm thigh. Harry stroked the black cloth with his fingertips, listening to his mother come alive in that deep, melodious voice.

* * *

**Safe**

* * *

Harry slid silent into the dark bedroom on trembling legs. He knew his professor wouldn't be happy that he'd snuck into his quarters. Again. Curling up on the small settee that had appeared after Snape had found him that first time shivering on the stone floor, Harry sighed quietly. 

" _Lumos!_ "

Lying motionless beneath his cloak, Harry held his breath as he felt the sharp eyes sweep over him.

" _Nox!_ "

Relaxing, Harry settled in. Only here, in close proximity to his nastiest teacher, did he feel truly safe. Snape somehow scared his nightmares away.

"Goodnight, brat."

Harry smiled sleepily. "G'night, sir."

* * *

**Hope**

* * *

"Potter!"

Harry's eyes flew open in time to see the wildly bubbly mess in his cauldron disappear and his professor's enraged face.

"Stay after!"

Slowly packing his bag, Harry despairingly wondered how Snape could possibly punish him worse than by taking away Harry's sanctuary by changing his password. 

"Come!"

Trudging behind the billowing black robes, they climbed higher and higher until Snape stopped in front of particularly ugly tapestry. A gentle hand descended on his shoulder.

"Harry, I want you to walk over to that wall and back, three times, thinking about when you feel safest. These nightmares must cease."

* * *

Harry concentrated, surprised as a door appeared in the wall. Seeing Snape nod, Harry opened it, peering inside. A grin lit his face while Snape stopped in the doorway, taking in the replica of his own bedchamber. 

"I'd thought you'd better cope with assistance from your friends, Harry, and without the stigma of any association with me."

Glaring at him, Harry settled tiredly on the settee, toeing off his shoes. The fireplace flared as his professor sat beside him, and Harry scooted down, laying his head on a warm thigh. A hand brushed his hair.

"The new password is _hope_."

* * *

**A Home**

* * *

Harry walked dazed, unaware of where his feet were taking him. His whole body ached with a pain soul-deep.

"It's about time you arrived, Mr. Potter!" A dark voice snarled suddenly, making Harry jump. "You're late for detention!" 

Pushed roughly into Snape's office, Harry stared at the floor until a gentle hand guided him forward, pushing him down on a familiar settee.

"Harry?"

Looking up, Harry met frowning eyes. "My godfather's out to kill me, my broom was smashed, now everyone's talking about Christmas, who's staying and who's going home for the holidays – and I realized, I have no home."

* * *

Harry wrapped his hands around the warm mug of chocolate, leaning comfortably into the warmth of his professor. The arm that occasionally moved as Snape punctuated his words with his hands was draped wonderfully over his shoulders.

"…and Lily loved to bake gingerbread cookies with your grandmother, so she had something to give out to their neighbors. Her sister always thought it a waste of time, but Lily loved to give…"

Just before he slid into sleep that night, Harry felt a hand brush through his hair, as he heard a soft whisper.

"You'll always have a home, Harry…with me."

* * *

**Promises**

* * *

Harry made his way silently through the torch-lit corridors, his cloak wrapped securely around him. Most students had left that morning for the Christmas hols, but he wasn't taking any chances. Harry smiled, only Snape would make him promise _not to be a complete dunderhead_ with his safety. The memory of his latest encounter with the Dementors rose unbidden in his mind and sent a cold shiver down his spine. Harry all but ran to Snape's door. 

Silently, Harry slipped into the warm bedchamber and slid under the duvet on the settee. He smiled – it'd been charmed warm for him.

* * *

Icy cold seeped into him; his mother's scream slit the air along with the terrifying flash of green. Harry was so cold he couldn't move; caught in the grip of what he knew was a terrible nightmare, but his limbs refused to respond.

Firm hands lifted him and Harry was safe in familiar arms. Slowly, warmth crept back into his body and Harry snuggled closer, grasping a hold of Snape's soft sleep shirt with one hand. Slender fingers combed through his hair, relaxing him with the motion.

"I promise you, Harry, you no longer have to face these demons alone."

* * *

**Toys**

* * *

Harry savored the sweet, minty flavor of the huge candy cane Hermione had sent him. Humming, he sat at his professor's feet, reveling in the treat. He could feel the heat of those dark eyes, loving the squishy feel they gave him inside. Heat crept into his cheeks, as Harry remembered the very randy dreams he'd been having about this man. His prick twitched and hardened, Harry sliding the candy cane deeper into his mouth to distract himself.

Snape groaned, Harry's head snapping up at the sound.

"Are you hurt?" 

Snape just shook his head, nudging a gift towards him.

* * *

Harry blinked the tears out of his eyes determinedly, leaning against his professor's leg, his head cushioned on a warm thigh. Long fingers carded through his hair as Harry stared at the golden toy cradled in his hands. The snitch vibrated, filigree wings fluttering between his fingers.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to distress you," the soft voice comforted him.

"No, it's not that," Harry stood and slid into Snape's lap, pressing a kiss at the corner of the thin lips. "Just, no one's ever given me a toy before."

Strong arms encircled him and Harry sighed happily, snuggling closer.

* * *


	2. Erastes 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry100 Pompts: 13: New Year / 14: Forbidden Forest / 15: Hedwig / 16: Auror / 17: Alohomora / 18: Saving people thing / 19: Madame Puddifoot / 20: Daydream / 21: Godric's Hollow / 22: Hands / 23: Veritaserum / 24: Dragon / 25: Past Prompt Combo / 26: Messy / 27: Stupefy / 28: Rare Pair (Flint/Diggory) / 29: St. Mungo's / 30: Lies / 31: Rain / 32: Ministry of Magic / 33: Glasses / 34: No one is looking / 35: Chocolate Frogs / 36: Inferi / 37: Engorgio / 38: Heat / 39: Serpents of the Game / 40: Unrequited / 41: Romilda Vane / 42: Honeydukes /43: Birthday / 44: Fathers and Sons / 45: The Quibbler / 46: Felix Felicis / 47: Grimmauld Place / 48: Shower / 49: Oliver Wood

**A Lucky New Year**

* * *

Sliding under his cloak as the clock struck midnight, Harry ran silently down the stairs, his feet following a well-know path. None of those who'd stayed for the holidays would miss him, wrapped up in their New Year's Eve celebrations. Harry wanted to welcome the new year with his professor, he'd even brought some biscuits and butterbeer to share. 

It wasn't until Harry stood in front of Snape's door that he had second thoughts. What if Snape wasn't there? Or had someone with him? That thought made Harry's stomach clench painfully. Did Snape know how special he'd become to Harry?

* * *

The door opening startled him, Harry darting inside without thought. Snape stood in front of the fireplace, scowling. Harry launched himself across the room, grateful when the hands caught him, pulling him close instead of pushing him away. 

"Rather short for a first footer, but certainly dark haired and sufficiently handsome," his professor's voice rumbled under his ear. "Tradition says you'll bring me luck, Harry."

Harry grinned, his hood falling back as he wrapped his arms around Snape. Fingers urged his chin up and Snape brushed his lips lightly across Harry's, dark eyes intense.

"A Happy New Year, my sorcerer."

* * *

**Fear**

* * *

The Forbidden Forest spread out in the distance, its darkness a contrast to the white of the snow surrounding the castle. The wind sweeping across the stone floor was bitter cold, suiting Harry's mood perfectly. His heart ached with the thoughts of his parents, his mum and how she died protecting him. Her life for his. Didn't seem like a fair bargain, Harry felt, knowing he was an unwanted burden to his relatives, abandoned by everyone who should have cared, and now thrust into the unrealistic role of hero.

And Professor Lupin expected him to find a happy memory somewhere?

* * *

"…idiotic, impetuous brat! Didn't you stop to think how emotionally depressing all those Dementors swirling overhead would be?" 

Harry listened as his professor enfolded him in a warmed blanket and tried to settle him on the couch. Needing more, Harry wormed his way into Snape's lap. Snape sighed – exasperated Harry was sure – but an arm wrapped around him tightly. It seemed only Snape saw him as just Harry.

Fingers brushed through his hair.

"I'll inform the Headmaster that I shall teach you the Patronus Charm. No need to have he or Lupin know exactly how powerful your magic is, Harry."

* * *

Harry looked around the empty classroom. "Where is the boggart? Professor Lupin said fear…"

"Fear makes you clumsy and is counterproductive to learning this charm," Snape snapped. "Unless you _like_ hearing your mother…"

"No!" Harry denied guiltily, he'd like it at first before it began to haunt him.

"The casting only requires a happy memory."

Concentrating, Harry riffled through his memories, grinning as he remembered opening his professor's gift at Christmas: the weight of the toy in his hand and the fingers stroking his hair.

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

Awestruck, Harry watched the silver stag cantered around the room.

"Well done, Harry."

* * *

**Soaring**

* * *

Twilight encroached on the stone walls of Hogwarts castle as Harry flew over the Observation Tower. Professor McGonagall had finally sent his broom back and Hedwig had tugged on his hair until Harry figured out that she wanted to fly. Everyone else was at dinner, and Harry quickly grabbed his cloak as he ran from the room, Firebolt in hand.

Harry didn't care whether Sirius Black sent the broom anymore, his spirits soaring as he flew. He didn't feel the bitter cold whipping his cloak, speeding around the turret chasing the snowy owl. The freedom Harry felt left him breathless.

* * *

A sharp whistle pierced the gathering gloom and Harry responded immediately. Landing beside his professor, he threw his arms around Snape, laughing. Hedwig circled them before flying into the darkness and Harry grinned into the warmth that drew him close.

"While I'm pleased you've mastered the messaging portion of the Patronus Charm," Snape snapped, "we'll not be repeating this impromptu test flight again!"

Harry nodded against Snape's chest, glad his Invisibility cloak hid his smile from view. Snape harrumphed as he moved them towards the door.

"Idiotic child! Chilled to the bone, no dinner…" 

Funny, Harry felt warm all over.

* * *

**Curiosity**

* * *

"Professor? What are Hit-wizards?"

The fingers carding through his hair paused for a moment, before resuming their comforting strokes. It was a Hogsmeade weekend and Harry snuck down to spend the afternoon with his professor.

"They're an elite group of Aurors who have entirely too much discretionary power for a law enforcement entity."

Harry leaned against Snape's leg as he considered this. "So they hunt for Sirius Black but don't care that I blew-up my aunt?"

"Theoretically, yes. And the reason for your sudden curiosity?"

"The Weasley twins said Hit-wizards could arrest us for looking at naked pictures in magazines."

* * *

Harry looked up when he heard the funny noise his professor made, concerned as color blossomed on Snape's cheeks.

"Naked pictures?" The man asked, his voice sounding funny.

Harry nodded. "Ron found a magazine of the twins' with naked men in it and they caught us looking at them." He looked through his fringe, wanting to see Snape's reaction. "Ron didn't like them, but I did. That's not _unnatural_ , is it?"

Shaking his head, Snape asked. "You liked the pictures?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry told him. "They were okay, but they didn't make me, you know, hard like you do."

* * *

**More Curiosity**

* * *

Harry jumped up when he heard the choked sound coming from his professor. Straddling Snape's lap, Harry pulled him forward until he could reach the man's back, pounding on it. Snape wrapped his arms around him, making Harry forget he was supposed to rescue him, instead melting into the wonderful warmth. Sliding his arms up, Harry circled Snape's neck, pressing himself against his professor. With a groan, Harry realized he was hard again, and he wasn't the only one.

"Harry, those Aurors we discussed would arrest me for the thoughts I'm having." 

Harry smiled; pleased the feeling wasn't just his.

* * *

Snuggling against Snape, Harry happily sipped the hot chocolate his professor gave him. He wasn't unnatural or a freak and Snape liked him, too. Someone caring about him was a new and magical feeling for Harry, but he knew this jolt of awareness, along with his body's reaction to Snape, was special, too. 

"...and the Ministry would no doubt frown on any liaison of that nature before you are of age. You must act with decorum at all times, Harry – which means waiting on this attraction – or the Aurors will intercede." 

"Yes, Professor," Harry said, determined to protect his Snape.

* * *

**Hiding**

* * *

" _Alohomora_!" 

Harry whispered the magic spell with a fierceness that contrasted with the softness of his voice. The door to the Potions classroom opened silently and he slipped into the darkness. A single torch flared near Snape's desk as Harry approached, sliding down the wall to sit on the stone floor. Perhaps here, without the glaring and snarling between Ron and Hermione, he could get his studying done. His professor was busy, Harry knew, but he couldn't take the bickering any longer.

Wrapping his robe tightly around him to ward off the dungeon chill, Harry began to reread his lessons.

* * *

Harry tried burrowing into the warmth surrounding him, a voice rumbling under his ear. 

"…you get in here?"

Secure in the strong arms holding him, Harry muttered sleepily. "Alohomora."

A snort made him smile.

"Only you could dismantle all my protective charms with a simple unlocking spell, Harry!"

Harry was happy to be carried, knowing they were headed to Snape's rooms. In minutes, he was wrapped in a blanket and settled in his professor's lap.

"Are those idiots still battling over the rat's disappearance?"

Nodding, Harry lifted his head. "I like it better here, anyway."

Snape smiled, kissing his forehead.

* * *

**Hero Complex**

* * *

Harry shivered under his Invisibility cloak as the descending sun yielded its last rays to the encroaching night. Lost in his misery, Harry failed to notice the cold. Being made a fool of by Malfoy and his cronies was bad enough, but in front of the whole school was devastating. 

_"Accio cloak!"_

The cloak whipped off him, but Harry didn't look up. Only one person cared enough to come looking for him.

"I looked like a bloody prat."

"Actually, you looked like a powerful wizard, Harry; your Patronus was a thing of beauty."

Harry suddenly grinned. "Malfoy didn't think so!"

* * *

Tea sloshed as Harry's hand shook, his professor shifting closer.

"I'm of the opinion that you suffer from a hero complex, Harry," Snape told him quietly, "which has been cultivated in you since your introduction to the wizarding world." 

Harry searched the dark eyes. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to be? The Boy who Lived and all that?"

A hand brushed through his hair. "You're should be a rambunctious youth noticing pretty girls like Cho Chang, instead of tormented over protecting yourself."

Harry looked coyly through his lashes. "I noticed Cho, she's slender with dark hair, reminds me of you."

* * *

* * *

"…then Ronald disappeared into Honeydukes with Dean and Seamus," Hermione sniffed as she stroked Crookshanks. "I went to Madame Puddifoot's for tea."

Harry nodded, trying to look interested as he heard Ron laughing loudly from the couch.

"…and did you see that old man let the goat into the Hog's Head?" 

Ignoring the grating laughter, Harry listened to Hermione for a few more minutes before escaping up to the boy's dorm. Retrieving his cloak from his trunk, Harry slid into his pajamas and closed the curtains around his bed before sneaking back down the stairs. 

No one would miss him.

* * *

Snape had chaperoned the students to Hogsmeade that day, with Harry being left behind. Now, as he slipped into his professor's rooms, Harry felt suddenly shy. Perhaps even Snape had more fun without him. 

The fire flickered, illuminating a box of Honeydukes' chocolates on the table. His professor stepped into the room as Harry lowered the cloak, looking up at the unsmiling face. Sighing, Snape opened his arms and Harry flew into them, relieved.

"From your expression, I'll assume you've been denigrating yourself again. I shall ignore the maudlin display," Snape teased. "Perhaps a chocolate would help."

Harry smiled broadly.

* * *

**Caught**

* * *

_Slender fingers trailed over his hip, tingles of sensation spreading over his skin from the contact. Gasping, Harry arched into the touch, trying to direct the hand where he wanted it most. Harry had always wondered what it would feel like, to be touched like this, skin to skin. The sheer thrill of finally having the one person Harry so desperately wanted actually touching him, threatened to…_

"Mr. Potter," the mellifluous voice broken into his daydream. "Ten points for inattention in class and detention tonight!"

Harry sighed silently as he checked the simmering cauldron. He hated disappointing his professor.

* * *

It was hard to reconcile the infuriated face in front of him with the lover he'd been fantasizing about that afternoon, but Harry knew it'd been wrong to lose his focus while brewing. The door slammed behind him and Harry was dragged into another room, Snape's rooms. 

"You could've been badly injured, Harry! Such negligence is unthinkable in the Potions classroom!"

Harry stared at the floor. "I know, sir, and I'm sorry. It won't happen again." 

There was a long sigh and then gentler hands pulled him close. "Whatever was it that distracted you to such a terrifying degree, Harry?"

* * *

Slender fingers trailed over his back, tingles of sensation spreading over his skin, and the magic he felt pulsing and entwining with his own. Harry gasped as his prick stiffened, harder then when he touched it with his hand. Burying his face his professor's throat, Harry bucked against him, rubbing desperately.

"Harry!" Snape's voice was strangely breathless. "Stop, we can't…"

The hands under his shirt tightened as Harry's body sudden exploded with pleasure. Slumping against Snape, Harry felt a wash of magic at his groin and a kiss pressed into his hair.

"You will surely be my downfall, my Harry,"

* * *

**Easing the Ache**

* * *

Harry trailed behind Ron as the redhead prattled on about his upcoming birthday. The only birthdays Harry'd experienced had been Dudley's, which he'd done from afar, jealousy eating at his heart. What he would give for just one birthday where his parents could share the celebration, and a cake with candles to blow out. Harry didn't even need presents.

Following Ron up to the Divination classroom, Harry tried to smile and nod at the right times. Something had tightened painfully in his chest and he just wanted to be somewhere safe, somewhere that he wasn't ashamed to admit his pain.

* * *

A hand stroked his hair as Harry relaxed into the warmth of his professor. Snape hadn't even snarled at him when Harry showed-up after curfew, his face reflecting the ache inside.

"Your first birthday was celebrated at Godric's Hollow. I recall Minerva saying you'd tried to eat your cake with both hands, creating an ungodly mess, while your mum almost killed your dad for buying you a broom," Snape's voice rumbled under his ear. 

Harry smiled, snuggling closer, careful to stay within the new rules Snape had set after the _incident_. The ache in his heart eased as he listened.

* * *

* * *

**Hands On**

* * *

Harry eyed Neville's rapidly boiling potion warily, the cloudy puce color a sharp contrast to the clear green of his own softly bubbling effort. Reaching into his Potions kit, Harry palmed enough nettles to counteract the armadillo bile Neville had used.

Leaning close, Harry bumped shoulders, sliding his hand into Neville's. "Add those, Nev."

"Potter! Unhand Longbottom this instant!" 

Snape spat at him, those dark eyes flashing as Harry stepped hastily away, dread washing through him.

" _Evanesco!_ Detention tonight, Potter! Zero for your pathetic efforts today!" 

Harry tried to look furious as Neville's potion was banished, but felt sick inside.

* * *

Harry skipped dinner, knowing he couldn't eat. He detested that Snape had to act nasty when they were in the classroom, just as Harry hated pretending to despise his professor. Was Snape truly angry?

The Potions classroom was empty when Harry arrived, dirty cauldrons filling the sink. Focusing on his hands as they scrubbed each rough surface, Harry ignored the tears that blurred his vision. 

Another pair of hands closed over his, stopping the water and warming his cold fingers.

"I may have reacted somewhat excessively this afternoon..."

Harry turned, lifting his head to see regret in the dark eyes.

* * *

Fingers stroked his hair as the other hand rubbed his back reassuringly. Harry rested his ear against Snape's chest, reveling as warmth seeped through him. His professor hadn't liked him touching Neville, apparently. A smile erupted as Harry remembered the twisting feeling in his chest last week when he'd seen Professor Lupin put his hand on Snape's arm and the surge of satisfaction when Snape shrugged it off with a nasty snarl. 

"…while I'll endeavor to reign in my reaction, Harry, I'd certainly appreciate it if you would refrain for provoking me." 

"I'll try, Professor," Harry assured him, snuggling closer.

* * *

**Truths**

* * *

Harry silently escaped the dorm, his head throbbing. Ron was still being a git, accusing Crookshanks eating Scabbers, Hermione wasn't speaking to Ron, and Harry was caught in the middle. Hermione was still appearing and disappearing at odd times and Sirius Black seemed to be around every corner.

He needed some quiet, Harry thought, as he rounded a corner, running headlong into another body. A hand grasped his shoulder hard as his professor's scent enveloped him. 

"Veritaserum would render the Wolfsbane useless, Lupin!" Snape snapped harshly. "There as far easier ways of learning the truth. Good night!" 

"Good night, Severus."

* * *

Harry was marched down to Snape's quarters in silence, the cloak whipped off by his scowling professor. 

"Why do you look like you've lost your best friend," Snape frowned.

Harry closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. A hand cupped his face, thumb stroking his cheek.

"I have some Veritaserum left," his professor told him. "Do I need to use it?"

Harry shook his head, although he eyed the hot chocolate warily when it appeared. Head nestled in Snape's lap; a gentle hand stroking his hair, Harry realized it wouldn't have mattered, he would've told Snape all his troubles anyway.

* * *

* * *

"Wicked!" 

Harry grimaced at being showered with pieces of half-chewed scrambled eggs as Ron exclaimed and pointed with his knife at Hermione's _Daily Prophet_.

"It says they are going to bring in a pair of Welsh Greens to patrol during the game against Slytherin!"

"Welsh Greens?" Harry asked blankly, picturing a grass-colored Dementor.

Ron snorted, giving him the superior look that told Harry was thinking like a Muggle. "Dragons, Harry! Welsh Greens are dragons! My brother Charlie's a dragon tamer, you know, and he's told me loads about them!"

"Oh," Harry said softly, feeling stupid as Ron launched into dragon stories.

* * *

"Dragons!" Harry huffed, sitting at Snape's feet staring at the fire. "Should've known they'd be real, too, after talking to snakes and all."

The fingers carding through his hair paused, Harry turning with an unhappy frown. "Hogwarts has Muggle Studies but nothing for Muggle-raised! Makes me feel stupid, especially when Ron stares at me like I'm an idiot…"

His voice broke, but Harry's embarrassment was short-lived as found himself hauled into his professor's lap, strong arms holding him tight. 

"Weasley's an imbecile," Snape snapped, breath ruffling his hair. "I'll teach you everything you need to know!" 

Harry purred with happiness.

* * *

**Nightmare**

* * *

Harry's breathing sounded harsh in his own ears as he ran headlong through the dark **Forbidden Forest** , the terrifying sound of pounding footsteps chasing him between the trees was too close. He knew it was Sirius Black chasing him. The sudden chill in the air told Harry the Dementors who guarded the school were there as well. His heart felt like it was going to burst as he struggled for breath, his fist jammed into his mouth to keep from crying out in fear. He had to get to the castle, to his professor, to safety…

Suddenly, Harry was falling…

* * *

Strong arms held him tightly against a warm chest, a deep voice rumbled reassuringly beneath his ear, whispering quiet promises.

"You're safe here, my Harry, I **promise** you. You'll always be safe in my arms."

Drawing in a ragged breath, Harry nodded his understanding, sliding his arms around Snape's neck. Harry was thankful that he had his professor to hold him.

"It's **inevitable** that you'll have nightmares," Snape rubbed his back with gentle **hands**. "With roaming Dementors about and an insane godfather stalking you, it's amazing you've retained your sanity!" 

Harry snuggled closer. "You can keep me safe _and_ sane."

* * *

* * *

Harry crept silently through the dungeon corridor, grimacing as his cloak caught on his hair. Always messy, tonight it was matted with mud and sweat after an extremely rough Quidditch practice. Oliver Wood was frantic to win the game against Slytherin and didn't seem to care how terrible the weather was or how many times the Bludger had sideswiped Harry, courtesy of the Weasley twins. This game determined the winner of the Quidditch Cup and Harry guessed it was best to be prepared.

His professor's rooms were empty and Harry sighed with relief as he gingerly tip-toed to the bathroom.

* * *

Steamy water flowed over his now clean hair and down his chest as Harry generously soaped the curly hair around his prick. Proud of how his body had matured, Harry let his hands linger. Touching felt so good, so naughty. Closing his eyes, Harry leaned against the tile, stroking himself. He imagined a hard body pressed against him, slender fingers wrapped around his cock. Hard and aching, Harry suddenly felt the heat of Snape's stare, opening his eyes to find his professor in the doorway. 

Gulping, Harry knew things would get messy now – he was sure he'd broken Snape's rule.

* * *

"Stop!"

Yanking his hands away, the deep voice made Harry's prick throb even harder. The dark eyes swept over him like a caress.

"The day will come that I'll take _this_ as an invitation to swallow that delicious prick whole. Sucking you hard as I prepare your arse for my…"

White-heat exploded in him and crying out, Harry shot his release into the swirling water. Strong hands lifted him, briskly toweling him dry.

"For my own sanity and already messy scruples, until you are of age, wank in the Gryffindor showers."

"Yes, Professor," Harry agreed meekly, leaning against his Snape.

* * *

**Stunned**

* * *

_"Stupefy!"_

Conscious of his wand movement and enunciation, Harry cast the spell at the shadowy figure the Room of Requirement gave them to practice with. He was delighted when the red spell light struck the figure in the middle of the chest.

"Excellent!" Snape said from behind him, hands gently squeezing Harry's shoulders. "We need to move on to some shielding and protective spells next time, Harry."

Turning, Harry beamed as his professor motioned for him to step back.

"Now, let's see if you've practiced your Occlumency. _Legilimens!_ " 

Panicking, Harry scrambled to stuff his wayward fantasies behind his mental shield.

* * *

_Snape pulled him closer, lowering his head to brush his lips over Harry's once, before pressing their lips together and…_

Harry winced as he got up from the floor. It'd been a long time since he'd pushed away from the mind-probing spell so forcefully. Heat colored his cheeks and Harry stared at his shoes, wand slack in his hand.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled miserably. "I saw George and Angelina snogging, and, well, I've never…"

A finger lifted his chin and Snape leaned down, kissing him hard. Harry clung to his Snape breathlessly, feeling as if someone cast _Stupefy_ on **him**.

* * *

**Quite the Pair**

* * *

Harry crept down the hallway towards the dungeons, concealed by his Invisibility Cloak. A noise from an alcove startled him. Peering cautiously around the edge, Harry barely smothering a gasp at what he saw: Cedric Diggory against the wall, his robes unbuttoned and trousers pushed down, with Marcus Flint kneeling in front of him. Flint's hand stroked Diggory's hard cock, and, leaning forward, Flint wrapped his lips around the tip, Diggory clutching Flint's hair. His own prick hardened as Harry watched, astonished, as Flint bobbed his head, meeting the thrusts of Diggory's hips. 

Silently, Harry fled, unnoticed by the pair.

* * *

Slipping into Snape's rooms, Harry hurled himself into Snape's lap. His professor grunted, strong arms encircled Harry.

"Harry! I won't have you…"

"Professor!" Harry blurted out, rubbing his hard prick frantically against Snape. "Flint was… Diggory's prick… in his mouth!"

The thought of Snape doing _that_ to him was too much and heat exploded through Harry. When he became aware again, Snape held him close, voice rumbling under Harry's ear as a hand stroked his hair.

"…older, I'll teach you every pleasure…"

Harry felt the hard length of his professor's cock beneath him, but stayed absolutely still, smiling.

"…pure ambrosia…"

* * *

**Consequences**

* * *

Euphoria still sang in Harry's heart as he slipped out of the Gryffindor common room where the rest of his House still celebrated. The win had been exhilarating, even if Hermione had smack him for his diving catch of the Snitch. Having witnessed her deck Malfoy with one punch, Harry had wisely edged backwards during the witch's tirade. 

Stifling a snicker, Harry hurried towards the dungeons, reliving the desperate race against his Slytherin rival, the surge of adrenalin and the flood of joy when he'd felt the flutter of wings against his fingers.

His professor would be proud of him!

* * *

Harry had barely whispered the password when a hand yanked him into Snape's rooms. Spun around, when the world righted itself, Harry was draped face down over Snape's lap with his bare arse in the air.

"You'll learn that there are consequences to your actions, Potter!"

_Smack_

Snape's slap stung, heat blossoming from where the blow landed, Harry's prick twitching.

"That's for flying in a manner conducent to landing oneself in St. Mungo's!"

 _Smack_

"That's for frightening me half-to-death!"

_Smack_

"And letting idiots hanging all over you!"

Tears streaming, arse flaming, prick throbbing, Harry exploded as pleasure warred with pain.

* * *

Nestled against his Snape's chest, Harry smiled as a hand stroked his hair. His arse still tingled enough to remind Harry of his misdeed, but the rest of him hummed with happiness. 

"Idiotic, impertinent, _hormonal_ whelp!" 

His professor's tone was biting, but Snape held him close as they settled down to sleep, having insisted that the caterwauling of his fellow Gryffindors would keep Harry from needed rest. Harry smiled, warmth blossoming in his chest at being care for Snape-style. No one else had cared that Harry had risked his neck, only that he'd caught the Snitch. 

"Well done, my Harry."

* * *

**Falsehoods**

* * *

Harry slowly repacked his bag while Ron all but ran out of the Potions classroom. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Snape moving papers on his desk as Malfoy and his goons gathered their belongings. Hermione started out the door and Harry hurried to catch-up, stepping into the corridor just in time to see her vanish.

Surprised stopping him in his tracks, Harry was shoved hard from behind. Stumbling, Harry was suddenly pinned against the stone wall by a heavy body, a shoulder slamming his face against the rough surface.

"Sorry, Potter," Goyle rumbled. "Musta tripped."

* * *

"Out, Mr. Malfoy!" Snape's voice snapped. "And take these two with you!"

The pressure was gone and Harry leaned against the wall, his cheek stinging.

"Potter! Why are you still loitering here?" The sneer hurt despite Harry's understanding of its necessity. "Detention, now!"

The departing Slytherins chortled noisily as Harry trudged back into the classroom, staring at the floor while his professor closed and warded the door. Gentle fingers lifted his chin. 

"What happened?" This voice was his Snape – deep, caring, and warm.

"I dunno…"

The fingers tightened. "I won't tolerate falsehoods between us, Harry."

Lifting his eyes, Harry nodded.

* * *

"… and then she just disappeared!" Harry shivered as a warm hand cupped his face and fingertips spread Bruise Paste on his cheek.

His professor sighed, warm breath ruffling Harry's hair. "Another dubious decision by the Headmaster, suffice to say, your friend is fine."

"Okay," Harry trusted Snape's judgment, distracted by the stroking fingers that were making his twitching prick jealous of his face.

Standing perfectly still, Harry resolved not to lean into the body that was so close. Tilting his face up, Harry smiled.

Lips brushed his forehead. "Go, my Harry, before your charms lead me to inappropriate behavior."

* * *

**Swirling Thoughts**

* * *

The relentless rain beating on the windows of the common room made Harry sigh as he peered out. The skies were dark gray, whether from storm clouds or swirling Dementors, he couldn't tell, both had the same depressing pull on his soul.

Buckbeak was sentenced to death; Scabbers seemed to already have met the same fate, and his own godfather was trying to do the same to Harry. At least Hermione and Ron making up meant Harry wasn't needed as a go-between any longer. 

Time alone wasn't a bad thing, Harry thought as he slipped out the portrait hole.

* * *

Wrapped in his cloak, Harry made his way to the Great Hall where the enchanted ceiling allowed him to view the turbulent weather outside. The solitude didn't bother him; he'd spent much of his life alone. Brief flashes of far-off lightning lit the sky, revealing clouds and Dementors in swirling shades of black.

Smiling, Harry knew he wasn't alone anymore, he had his Snape. Warmth spread through him at the thought. It couldn't be wrong to want Snape to hold him, touch him, Harry thought, his prick twitching at the thought of those slender fingers free to stroke his skin.

* * *

His professor's soft snores and the crackle of the fire were the only sounds in Snape's room. His small bed was warm as Harry slid into it, smiling at the thoughtful gesture. His glasses clattered as Harry set them on the table.

"Brat," Snape's sleep-rough voice sent a shiver through his body. "Come here."

Harry scrambled up and into Snape's large bed, immediately pulled close. Unable to help himself, Harry lifted his face for a kiss. Those wonderful fingers cupped his cheek as his Snape gave in to his silent request, kissing him thoroughly. 

"Now behave."

Harry smiled, snuggling close.

* * *

**Being Harry**

* * *

"So there isn't any way to save Buckbeak from the Ministry decree?"

Ron shook his head at Hermione, his mouth full of kidney pie. "Dad says not even Dumbledore can do anything. Malfoy saw to that." Bits of food showered them as Ron gestured with his fork in an authoritative manner. 

Frowning, Harry pushed his plate away, taking in Hermione's downcast face. At the Head Table, Hagrid loudly blew his nose. 

"The Minister seemed awfully nice to me this summer, Ron…"

Ron snorted dismissively. "Only because you're the bloody Boy Who Lived, of course!"

Harry could only stare at him.

* * *

_"…because you're the Boy Who Lived…"_

The words and the tone kept resonating in Harry's head that evening, until they stung like a slap. Is that what he was to Ron, Harry thought? Couldn't anyone look through all of that rubbish to see _him_?

Harry slid out of Gryffindor tower under his cloak, mind swirling with doubts. Who did Snape see when he looked at Harry? His chest tightened as Harry realized the answer might just decimate him. He hesitated outside the dungeon door.

A hand tangled in the front of his cloak and hauled Harry into his professor's rooms.

* * *

"Idiot boy!" Snape snapped as he pushed back Harry's hood.

Fingers lifted his chin, forcing Harry to meet the dark eyes. The hardness softened and heated, taking Harry's breath.

"You're here _despite_ being the infernal Boy Who Lived!" His professor snarled. " _Despite_ being Potter's off-spring, and Merlin help me, despite being Lily's son!" 

Harry gasped as his Snape wrapped him in a tight embrace. 

"It matters not if your friends fail to see beyond the moniker; you don't owe them, or the Ministry, anything! You're _MY_ Harry! "

And his Snape kissed him thoroughly, removing any doubt in Harry's mind.

* * *

**Seeing Clearly**

* * *

Harry squinted at the blackboard, trying to decipher the scrawled instructions. Was it four or nine porcupine quills? Sighing quietly, Harry reached over and began to count out nine. He was usually able to sit closer, but Malfoy and the Slytherins had gotten all the front tables today.

"Potter! Can't you read?" 

Professor Snape loomed over him and Harry's stomach lurched. He always hated disappointing his professor. 

"Uh, yes, sir," he tried to look impertinent. "I can read…um, four quills."

"Five points for your cheek, Potter, and detention tonight!" Snape snarled as he swept past.

"Yes, sir," Harry muttered, flushing.

* * *

Professor Snape had Harry prepare several kinds of potion ingredients during his detention, while Snape graded a pile of essays. Several Slytherins came by the office, including a smirking Draco Malfoy, standing way too close to his professor, Harry decided. Snape sent him off as Harry glared, his eyes flashing at the blond prat.

Finally, Snape locked and warded his door, ushering Harry into his rooms. Hands descended on his shoulders and turned him around, the dark eyes piercing.

"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't read the board?"

"I usually sit in front, so it doesn't matter."

"Idiot boy!"

* * *

Harry smiled happily, his mouth full of Honeydukes' finest chocolate as he sat on the floor at his professor's feet. Long fingers carded through his hair as Harry stared at the pictures on the mantle, seeing them clearly for the first time. His mum waved at him from one, appearing about Harry's age.

"Harry?"

Looking up, Harry took the book hovering in front of him - _Remediating Potions_.

Harry frowned. He was doing fine in Potions!

Fingers gently tugged at his hair. "It's charmed, open it." 

_Ancient Erastes Bonds_ Harry read silently, confused. 

"A bond legalizing a relationship between us."

* * *

Grinning, Harry straddled his Snape's lap in a heartbeat, the book clasped tightly in his hand. 

"That means we could be together without getting in trouble?"

Snape watched him intently, hands restraining his enthusiasm. "Yes, it's an ancient bond still practiced in pureblood families which allows young wizards to bind with older wizards at fourteen, patterned after ancient Spartan warriors." 

"Yes!"

Snape fixed him with a stern look. "We'd still have to be reticent, abiding by the established ground rules, but you could stay with me during the summer…" 

Harry wrapped himself around his Snape, answering with an enthusiastic kiss.

* * *

* * *

Harry paused at the door as his professor followed, helping Harry tug his cloak more secure around him. The precious scroll of parchment which contained their _Erastes Bonding Contract_ was secured deep in the inner pocket. The hands holding his shoulders were gently but firm, despite Harry most beseeching look.

"Really, no one is looking, Professor." Harry tried one last time.

"I'm going out on my rounds, Potter," hands propelled him forward. "You're going to your dorm." 

Harry sighed, trudging towards the stairs. 

"Severus?" The familiar voice of his Head of House froze Harry in his tracks. "Potter's missing!"

* * *

Harry slipped into McGonagall's office behind Snape, standing against the door as the professors settled into chairs. Tea was served and a plate of biscuits set out before a word was spoken.

"You don't seem unduly concerned that Potter is missing, Minerva." Snape sneered over his cup.

McGonagall peered at Snape intently. "The boy has gone missing regularly this term, Severus, but that barmy house-elf – the one that tried to kill Potter last year – told me he was with his 'eternally protector'."

His Snape arched an eyebrow. 

McGonagall sipped her tea. "I'm just glad _someone_ is looking out for him.

* * *

Harry snuggled into the warmth curled around him. Professor McGonagall seemed to know somehow that his Snape was Harry's 'protector', even if she hadn't said it. The witch had seemed upset that the Headmaster hadn't been more caution with a _homicidal maniac_ hunting Harry. 

McGonagall said that house-elves could feel 'destined souls', which made his professor choke on his tea, Harry using the distraction to nick a biscuit. Harry hoped Dobby was behaving, especially after last year. 

"Cease thinking so loudly, my impertinent brat," the sleep-rough voice sent shivers through Harry, his professor pulling him closer.

Harry sighed with contentment.

* * *

**Chosen One**

* * *

Harry sighed as he shifted in his chair. Hermione'd set up revision schedules for them that were exhausting. Clearing her throat, Hermione glared before bending back over her Transfiguration text.

A noise caused Harry to look up, smiling when he saw Hedwig sail in, something clutched in her talons. Settling on Harry's arm, the owl allowed Harry to unfasten the green pouch, carefully opening it. Three Chocolate Frogs sat nestled inside and warmth spread through Harry as he saw the enclosed scrap of paper.

_"Concentrate!"_

"Harry?" Ron inquired.

Smiling, Harry held out a treat for each of them. "Chocolate Frog?"

* * *

Harry silently passed the Potions classroom, pausing at Snape's office when he saw the door standing ajar.

"Your actions are abhorrent, Mr. Malfoy, and if you ever conduct yourself in such a manner again, I'll immediate advise your father!"

"But, Professor," Malfoy's voice whined. "It was Father who suggested we could negotiate an arrangement! Malfoys have always chosen their _Erastes_..."

"I've already made my choice, Mr. Malfoy." Snape's voice was deadly as Harry's heart expanded. "You'll cease any further assaults on my person and select someone else, perhaps Professor Flitwick or Hagrid..."

Barely containing his laughter, Harry snuck away.

* * *

Harry leaned against his Snape as he studied his Potions text. Tilting his head, Harry studied the sharp profile as his Snape read his book.

"Thank you for choosing me," Harry said quietly.

Dark eyes fixed on him. "I believe it was a symbiotic decision."

Harry blinked, trying to figure out the meaning without looking stupid. A hand removed his text as Harry was tugged into Snape's lap and pressed against the lean chest. 

"It means we chose each other, Harry, which is superior to _having an arrangement_." 

Definitely better, Harry thought, as he lifted his face for a kiss.

* * *

**Relief**

* * *

Harry sat in stunned silence, his mind trying to understand the events of the last few hours. Madam Pomfrey's small office was filled, as Professor Dumbledore attempted to explain to Professors McGonagall and Snape why he'd sent Harry and Hermione out with a Time Turner to essentially rescue a hippogriff. 

Even as they argued, Harry dwelled. It'd been his Patronus that had saved his godfather from the Dementors. He remembered the heady feeling of the magic as it left his hand, the sheer power rushing into his wand to scatter hundreds of the soul-sucking creatures.

Harry just wanted his Snape.

* * *

"They'll award you an Order of Merlin, First Class for saving the children, Severus!" 

"Did you know Black was innocent, Headmaster?"

Harry cringed at the scathing tone in his Snape's voice, glad that Harry hadn't been the only one to believe Sirius. Glad Snape set aside his deep-seated hatred of the man for Harry.

"Calm yourself, Severus," Dumbledore said dismissively. "All worked out for the best." 

Anger radiated off of his professor as the Headmaster swept out, leaving Harry fearful.

"Severus?" Professor McGonagall's face was pinched. "Might you have an _Erastes_ contract lying about that needs a witness signature?"

"Indeed."

* * *

"Harry?" 

Snape's voice whispered in the darkness and Harry clung to him. Was he going to be sent away? Had Snape finally decided he was a freak?

Pulled tightly against a warm body, Harry buried his face in Snape's throat as a hand stroked through his hair.

"I'm sorry your godfather chose to desert you once again, but I'm proud of what you did. I feel immensely well-protected against Dementors and Inferi."

Harry smiled, relaxing a little.

"We'll teach you to utilize that amazing power, my Harry, and with the bond, _no one_ will ever be able to separate us."

* * *

**Ramifications**

* * *

_"Engorgio!"_

Harry jumped as Ron cast the spell on his battered trunk, trying to look impressed as Ron admired it. Turning back to his own trunk, Harry sighed at how little of it was taken up by everything he owned in the world – except for his Invisibility Cloak, which his Snape had. Closing the top, Harry locks the depression sight away as he takes one last look around his four-poster.

"Come on, Harry! Don't want to miss the train!" Ron called as he limped from the dorm, trunk floating behind him.

Harry followed slowly, hoping for a last glimpse of Snape.

* * *

Harry stifled a moan as he rolled onto his side, trying to find a comfortable position for his aching body. Fudge said he'd Obliviated everyone after the Aunt Marge incident, but Uncle Vernon knew Harry'd done something freaky and Aunt Petunia was sure she'd been embarrassed. The result was no food and Dudley allowed to indulge in "Harry Hunting". 

Snape's words replayed in his mind. "Patience, my Harry, I'll retrieve you when everything is prepared for the bonding. No more than a week, I promise."

He'd only been back two days and Harry wasn't sure he'd make it a week.

* * *

Strong arms held him, a familiar scent kept him from panicking when Harry next surfaced. A vial was pressed to his lips; Harry drank it, the potion making him feel better instantly. 

"Snape," he breathed. "You're here!"

"Apparently none too soon," Snape said dryly. "Those abominations won't bother you again." 

Harry lifted his head, seeing a smirk on his Snape's face. "You killed them?"

The smirk broadened. "I entertained the thought, but the ramifications were messy. Instead, I switched your cousin's gender, making him an unattractive, but very feminine girl."

"Brilliant," Harry sighed, lifting his face to demand a kiss.

* * *

**Scorcher**

* * *

The heat was oppressive, even though Harry had stripped to his pants. It was their last night in Surrey; Harry was desperate to leave despite the blood-magic protection. The Dursleys had left them alone, too busy trying to keep Dudley from going nutters in his new body to pay much attention. Besides, they all tended to cower when his Snape was in the room!

Harry glanced over at the man, the absence of his black robes Snape's only concession to the heat. Other than the bead of sweat on his forehead, Snape looked unaffected.

Harry grinned slowly, an idea forming.

* * *

Taking an ice cube from the bowl he'd gotten, Harry ran it slowly across his lips, savoring the cold. Slipping it into his mouth, Harry glanced at Snape, making sure he had the man's attention before taking another. Trailing it down his throat and chest, Harry hissed as the ice slid over one nipple, watching it tighten. His prick hardened at the sensations as Harry groaned. 

Forgetting about rules, Harry pushed his pants down to free his cock. The ice passing lightly over the tip drew gasps from both Harry and his Snape.

“Pants up and come here!” Snape barked.

* * *

Harry slipped the buttons open, thrilled to be in Snape’s lap and allowed this liberty. Pale skin gleamed in the gathering dusk as the cloth parted, revealing a patch of silky hair. Harry exclaimed, running chilled fingers through it as his Snape gripped his hips. Using the ice, Harry explored the skin as Snape buried his nose in Harry’s hair and kept him from thrusting against the answering hardness. 

Harry gingerly licked a nipple, amazed as Snape bucked against him with a low hiss. Tangling his fingers in the silky hair, Harry suckled hard, Snape’s guttural groan making him explode.

* * *

“One more month and we’ll be bound – then you may have your wicked way with me.” 

Harry nodded, his cheek pressed against the silky hair. Sleep shorts replaced his pants, the ice was banished. His face was still red, mortified over coming with so little provocation. 

“However, if you attempt to play the minx again, I’ll take you over my knee…”

To Harry’s chagrin, his prick twitched and Snape sighed. 

“…and you’ll sleep alone until you can behave. Just until your birthday, Harry.”

Harry’s heart stuttered at that thought. “Yes, sir.”

A kiss pressed against his temple. “Severus, my minx.”

* * *

**Serpent of the Game**

* * *

Harry loved Snape, er, _Severus_ ’ cottage. Twice as big as the Dursleys’ house, it was open, airy, and bright. He was given a large bedroom, but so far he’d escaped sleeping in it, preferring to share the four-poster in _Severus_ ’ room. Harry was determined to act appropriately and not disappoint his Snape. Surprisingly, Harry found behaving didn’t interfere with the cuddling he craved.

Their departure from Privet Drive had been pure Slytherin poetry. Severus changed Dudley back to a boy, but told his relatives if they breathed a word about them to anyone, Dudley would transform permanently into a girl.

* * *

“Severus!”

Harry slipped behind the couch and under his cloak. Peeking, he watched as Severus knelt in front of the Floo.

“A problem, Headmaster?”

“Harry Potter has run away from Surrey and Minerva seems to have disappeared as well. Has she contacted you, Severus?”

“I've not heard from Minerva, but if I should, I'll inform her you were inquiring” 

Snape closed the Floo, allowing Harry to help him up. 

“Excellent diversionary tactic, I believe we’ll name Minerva an honorary Serpent of the game, my Harry.” 

Enfolding Harry in his arms, Severus kissed him thoroughly – a reward, Harry knew, for behaving.

* * *

**Requited**

* * *

Harry smiled as Hedwig took the owl treat from his fingers for her weekly delivery. He was delighted with the small pile of post from his friends, knowing Ron and Hermione cared enough to write. Looking through the stack, he saw Ginny'd written three letters again.

"Ah," Severus peered over his shoulder, his voice acid. "Unrequited love, how…typical."

Harry frowned, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. "Ginny's my friend, she's smart and really good at hexes."

His Snape's voice was low, deadly as he whispered in Harry's ear. "I was unaware you returned the chit's affections." 

Harry shivered.

* * *

"Unrequited love refers to feelings that are not reciprocated by the object of one's desire."

Severus pressed against his back, hand settled on his hip, and Harry's breath hitched as his body reacted. Emotion swelled in him: desire, love, excitement, and even a touch of fear – that one day Severus wouldn't want him.

"I don't _love_ her!" Harry couldn't repress a shudder. "She's just a friend…"

Fingers slid under his shirt, warm against his skin. "You know it's you I love!" 

Harry was turned and enfolded in a tight embrace.

"As it should be, as those feelings are requited, indeed."

* * *

**The Color of His Eyes**

* * *

A groan from where Severus sat grading first-year end-of-term essays caught Harry's attention. He'd promised to behave while his professor finished his school work. Yet another, more pain-filled groan had him setting aside his summer Transfiguration essay and moving to press against Severus' side. Harry enjoyed the freedom to touch his Snape, within reason, of course. 

_Romilda Vane_ was written in swirls at the top of the parchment, Severus glared at the essay.

"Insipid drivel! Even a first-year should know better than to submit this rubbish!"

Harry ran his fingers through the fine silky hair in a comforting way.

* * *

"…the gillyweed should be vibrant green, just like Harry Potter's eyes…" Severus ended, growling.

Harry slipped under Severus' arm and into his lap. Brushing his lips across the tightly clenched jaw, Harry leaned closer.

"Don't you like the color of my eyes?" Harry batted them coyly.

"I don't need an infatuated first-year displaying their idiocy in an end of term essay," Snape snapped, but dropped the parchment to wrap his arms around Harry. "Besides, gillyweed should be two shades lighter than your eyes."

Harry beamed at this and tilted his face up for the kiss he knew his Snape deserved.

* * *

**Sweet Surprises**

* * *

Harry wiped his forehead with his arm, sitting back on his haunches to survey the small garden he'd finished weeding. His Snape was brewing something nasty and Harry knew well to heed the admonishment to stay away from the cellar.

_Meow!_

Harry looked up to see a tabby cat sitting in the grass beside the foxglove. Stretching out his hand, Harry was delighted when the cat came close enough for him to stroke a cautious finger over its head.

"So pretty..." Harry grinned as the cat purred beneath his fingers. "Do you want some water?"

Harry could've sworn the cat nodded.

* * *

After being watered, fed, and given a good scratch behind the ears, the cat seemed content to curl up in Severus' chair. Harry hummed tonelessly as he prepared a tea tray. Putting several of Severus' favorite Honeydukes' chocolates on a candy dish, Harry set it on the table besides the chair as he hurried to shower before they ate.

" _Potter!_ "

Harry was drying his hair when he heard the bellow. Not stopping for a shirt, he raced back into the sitting room. Snape scowled darkly at him, holding an empty candy dish.

"You couldn't save me one?" His professor snapped.

* * *

Cuddled in Severus' lap, Harry enjoyed the press of skin against skin and the hand carding reassuringly through his hair. Snape's tirade on selfishness had been short-lived, ending abruptly as Harry had cringed away. Severus had stripped off his potion-stained robes and draw Harry into his lap, pausing only to grumble about cat hair in his chair.

"…finished the weeding and then I found the cat sitting in the hot sun, so I brought it in…"

"Cat?" Severus' voice rumbled under his ear. "What cat?"

Smiling, Harry rubbed his nose along Severus' throat. 

"A tabby cat…"

"For Merlin's sake! Minerva!"

* * *

"The chocolates were delicious, actually, Severus."

Harry jumped as his Head of House appeared and he tried to stand, but Severus held him firmly. 

"And thank you, Mr. Potter, for your kindness."

"Welcome," Harry murmured, his cheeks heating with embarrassment, and he felt Severus kiss his temple.

"I presume you intend to reside with us until Harry's birthday." 

Harry saw Professor McGonagall's lips twitch. "I didn't think Harry would mind if I made use of his bed." 

"I'm already…" the hand curling around his thigh stopped him.

"I'll suffer his company, Minerva," his Snape scowled, "but my Honeydukes' are off-limits."

* * *

**Birthday Bonds** ****

* * *

Harry lay still, fighting to keep sleep at bay. Severus curled around him, an arm possessively slung around his waist. Feeling protected and cherished was something Harry loved, even though a part of him still believed he didn't deserve it. And tomorrow, Severus would bond with him, becoming his Erastes.

Severus turned over and Harry took advantage to slip silently out of bed. Padding down to the sitting room, Harry stood in front of the window, glancing at the Wizarding clock. 

"…five, four, three…"

Strong arms turned him, Severus pulling him close to kiss him softly.

"Happy Birthday, my Harry."

* * *

"I, Severus, swear to protect, nurture, and love you, Harry, as your Erastes, training you in the ways of life, battle, and love."

Shimmering ribbons of golden magic flew from McGonagall's wand to bind their clasped hands.

"I, Harry, swear to be respectful, obedient as your Eromenos, Severus, to learn and love you, always."

Harry knew he'd mess-up as a white aura surrounded them and, with a flash, was absorbed with the golden ribbons into their skin.

"This bond must be sealed with an act of love." McGonagall actually smirked. "I know a soul bond when I see one, Severus."

* * *

Harry shivered as Severus drew the golden robes off his shoulders, lifting him on to the bed. His Erastes shed his matching robe before stretching out beside him. Biting his lip, Harry laid stiffly, eyes averted.

"I'm sorry I mixed the words up," he whispered.

A hand – was it trembling? – cupped his cheek, turning him to face Severus.

" _To always learn_ might have been a stretch for you," Severus chided him softly. "However, had you not loved me, our magic never would've recognized that bond." 

Pressing against Severus, Harry lifted his face and was relieved when he was kissed hungrily.

* * *

Slender fingers entwined in his hair as Harry explored the expanse of pale skin, lingering on spots that made his Severus stiffen and groan – collarbone, nipples, navel. Nuzzling the nest of dark curls, Harry brushed the hard prick lightly.

"Tease," Severus growled.

Grinning, Harry settled between Severus' thighs, pushing them apart. The fingers in his hair tightened.

"Remember, everything in its time, my minx, we'll start slowly."

Grasping the base of Severus cock, Harry tentatively swiped his tongue across the tip, loving the noise Severus made. Opening his lips wide, Harry slid as much as he could into his mouth.

* * *

Moving his head up and down, Harry slid his hand lower. His finger traced the puckered skin before carefully pushing in. Severus bucked upwards, almost gagging Harry.

"Fuck! Here!" The hands left his head. 

Pulling back, Harry dipped two fingers into the jar that appeared. Pressing them inside Severus, he was fascinated by the heat, the tightness. Harry was so hard… wanting to know how it would feel…then his prick was inside…hot… tight…  
Jackknifing up, Severus clenched around Harry's cock as he devoured Harry's mouth. Harry exploded as Severus pulsed between them. 

"Obedient, my arse," Severus panted into his hair.

* * *

**Prizes**

* * *

Harry stifled a laugh as they passed the window of Slug & Jiggers, his hair looking odd in a dark blond color. The hazel eyes looking back at him were a eerie, but it was what Severus deemed necessary for them to be able to spend the day shopping in Diagon Alley. 

"What a handsome young man your son is!" The shop owner fawned over him as they entered.

Harry bristled; the last thing he wanted was to remind Severus of his father. "I'm…"

Severus wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close.

"Indeed, any father would be proud."

* * *

Harry slid onto the bed, eyes raking down the lean body. Those lovely dark eyes followed him as Harry draped himself on top of Severus, face lifted for a kiss. He got a stinging smack on his arse instead, the burn making his breath catch as pleasure flooded through him.

"Impertinent brat!" Severus growled. "On your hands and knees and turn around."

Harry hurried to comply, following as Severus guided him into place.

* * *

**Exposing Love**

* * *

**The Boy Who Lived Missing? Ridiculous!**

"Where do they get this stuff?"

Harry snorted as he read the _Quibbler_ he found on the table. Severus looked at him over the _Daily Prophet_.

"That information came directly from Dumbledore, I believe. If you read it, you'll see that you're _rumored_ to be attending the World Quidditch Cup next week. Seems Fudge gave the Weasleys tickets to his private box for the Cup after hearing you'd been invited to stay with them."

"I was?" Harry blinked, his chest tightening at the thought of being away from Severus.

"We'll go together, my Harry."

* * *

The Weasleys were relieved when Harry showed up at their shabby tents. Severus, hidden under the invisibility cloak, had snorted softly. In the Top Box, Harry watched Viktor Krum and the Wronski Feint with wide eyes. Ron bounced in the next seat, Harry joining him at the game's climactic ending.

Then walking back, the pleasant night exploded with the sound of hatred and panic, the sky lighting up green. Running and chaos followed, Harry's wand missing! 

"Potter's not been out of my sight all night, Crouch." Severus appeared beside him. "Mine wasn't the only invisibility cloak in the Top Box!"

* * *

His stomach still queasy from the portkey, Harry pressed closer to Severus, legs entangling. Severus had exposed himself to the Ministry officials and both knew Dumbledore would be notified immediately. They'd take Harry away.

The arms that held him made him feel safe; a hand stroking his back reassuringly. Severus' breath stirred his hair in time to the heart beating under his ear. Warmth flooded through Harry, seeping out of his heart to fill his chest and outward. 

_Was this how it felt to be loved_? Harry wondered.

"Stop abusing your intellect, my minx. No one will _ever_ separate us."

* * *

**Harry's Luck**

* * *

"Remember the Ministry will be in disarray, leaving us the perfect opportunity to file our paperwork without interference."

Harry nodded, uneasy at the prospect of going to the Ministry of Magic after the debacle at the World Quidditch Cup. Howlers'd been hexed and two Floo calls from Dumbledore ignored. Severus was due back at Hogwarts today, the Heads of House assisting with some big tournament scheduled for this year.

Severus held him tightly against his side, a tiny vial of golden liquid in hand.

"I'm not willing to leave this entirely to chance, this potion is known as Liquid Luck."

* * *

"Professor Snape! How lovely to see you, sir!" 

A blonde woman with enormous breasts fluttered her hands at Severus as they entered the Hall of Magical Records, Harry frowning when Severus didn't rebuff her. His Severus tugged him close, introducing him to Calliope. Harry relaxed as she smiled shyly.

"Undersecretary Umbridge usually handles these, but she suddenly took ill this morning," the witch winked at Harry. "I'm sure I can process this for my old Head of House!"

Winking at Calliope, Harry grinned happily as they left. The former Slytherin added a little known cohabitation clause to the Erastes contract.

* * *

Minerva greeted them as they Flooed to Hogwarts. Seemed the Headmaster'd been summoned to the Ministry, she told them with a smug expression before taking her leave.

Harry tugged Severus into the bedroom, banishing their clothes.

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Impatient, my minx?"

"I'm feeling lucky," Harry said cheekily.

Sitting against the headboard Severus pulled Harry onto his lap, kissing him hard. Slick fingers encircled their pricks, Harry groaning as he thrust. Delicious friction felt incredible, but Severus pinching his nipples shattered him. 

Slumping forward, Harry brought Severus' semen-coated hand up, lapping at a finger.

"Hmmm, better than Felix Felicis."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was furious, Harry knew as he finished dressing. The angry voices made Harry cringe, but he stepped out of the bedroom.

"…should've consulted me first, Severus! He's too young for _this_!"

"Your last eromenos was Harry's age, Headmaster."

Silently moving to stand beside Severus, Harry met Dumbledore's eyes. 

"I'm severely disappointed, Harry!" Dumbledore snapped, jerking his hand toward Harry.

Flinching, Harry grabbed a hold of Severus, who held him, a magical shield materializing around them. Dumbledore gasped as Harry buried his face.

"…foul relatives…"

"….exceptional power…" 

"…must earn trust, Albus!"

"He can stay, for now."

Harry sighed, relieved.

* * *

**Caring Hands**

* * *

Harry woke in a blind panic, his scar searing with pain. Strong arms cradled him to a warm chest as he gasped for breath, a hand carding through his sweat-damp hair. It'd been that bloody snake again and the grim old place where that elderly man had died. A shudder ran through him, something that he should remember hovered just out of his reach.

"Shhhh, my minx. We'll discuss it in the morning." Severus whispered into his tousled hair. "Clear your mind and go back to sleep." 

Harry clung to his Snape, amazed at the difference a comforting embrace made.

* * *

A brightly-colored bird landed gracefully in front of Harry as he sat with Severus and Professor McGonagall at breakfast later. Harry untied the message, giving the large bird a piece of bacon. Unfolding the paper carefully, Harry sighing as he shook sand out of it.

 __ **Harry,  
** I read about the World Cup, but know you'll be safely back at Hogwarts soon.  
Study hard and stay out of trouble. I'm thinking of opening Grimmauld Place for Christmas.  
Love, Sirius. 

Shutting his eyes tightly, Harry would have crushed the note in his hand if Severus hadn't enfolded it in his larger one.

* * *

The dark, turbulent waters of the Black Lake reflected Harry's internal emotions as he stared unseeing across it. A silent presence materialized beside him, blocking the wind whipping across the surface. Severus' closeness comforted him.

"Now he cares? After leaving me, abandoning me thirteen years ago to get his revenge, allowing me to be subjected to those…" Harry broke off, horrified when his voice cracked. 

"Your _godfather_ ," Severus spat, "wasn't well-known for his forethought. This inept – caring – is the only way he knows."

"But he ran again…"

"Ran or was sent away? Someone close and caring could've interfered with your…indoctrination."

* * *

The steamy water warmed Harry's chilled skin as Severus stepped into the shower with him. Only here, with his Erastes, did Harry relax, Severus' soapy hands caressing his fears and worries away. 

Fingers slide down the cleft of his arse and Harry groaned, pressing back against them. Severus laughed softly, lifting Harry against the tile. Those fingers stroked his entrance as Harry thrust his prick against Severus' hardness. Tugging Severus' head down, Harry demanded a kiss as his movements allowed him to impale himself on a fingertip. The sensation overwhelmed him and Harry exploded.

"Minx!" Severus groaned as he came.

* * *

**Restless**

* * *

A gentle shower fell as Harry walked towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Severus spelled his Invisibility Cloak to repel the rain before sending him off with an earful of admonishments. Knowing the students, his friends, were steaming towards them on the Hogwarts Express filled Harry with a nervous energy that had exasperated his busy Erastes; Severus sending him to work out his restlessness by practicing his wandless magic.

The small, warded clearing just inside the Forest was where Severus brought him so no prying eyes could see exactly how powerful his magic was. Neither would be manipulated again.

* * *

**Restless II**

* * *

Harry slipped back into their rooms, the sweat he'd worked up practicing wandless magic had turned clammy in the mist still falling outside. He was early, but when he'd had to conjure up a shield against the boulder he'd Accio'd, Harry knew his concentration was lost.

Hearing the shower running, Harry peeked into the bathroom, gasping at the sight. Severus leaned against the tile with water cascading down his chest, legs spread as a soapy hand slowly worked his cock, the other hand thrusting two fingers inside him. Harry groaned, his prick instantly hard as he watched his Erastes.

 

Harry silently banished his clothes. Severus' hands stilled as Harry entered the shower, water splattering the glasses he still wore, but he wasn't going to miss seeing any of this.

"No, don't stop!"

Dark eyes met his as Harry soaped his hands, mimicking Severus' actions. The first finger felt strange, but Severus' gasp encourage him to continue, Harry's other hand stroking his prick. Severus watched hungrily, his breathing harsh, as Harry added another finger, brushing against something inside that sent fire along his nerves. 

Severus hissed, leaning close to splatter Harry with his come. Harry's own climax exploded through him.

* * *

"Harry!" 

Hermione threw herself at him and Harry grinned as he returned the hug. Ron hovered behind her uncertainly. Harry disentangled himself, punching his best mate lightly on the shoulder. Ron gave him a crooked smile as they walked towards the Gryffindor table.

"I'm so glad you're safe! Did you spend the rest of the summer here, Harry?" Hermione asked, sitting down. "Or did you…"

"The way you disappeared…"

"…from the World Cup was wicked, mate!" The twins interrupted her.

Harry grinned as Hermione harrumphed. "I was very safe, Hermione, really."

Harry felt Severus' amused gaze from the High Table.

* * *

**Tempting Fate**

* * *

"No Quidditch," Ron muttered dejectedly for the thousandth time as he trudged beside Harry and Hermione on the way to Charms.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is very prestigious, Ronald!' Hermione chided him, rolling her eyes at Harry. "Your beloved Quidditch will be back next year."

"It'll be all right, mate." Harry winked at Hermione before turning towards Ron. "Oliver Wood would be going nutters if he were still in school!" 

"He'd have gone spare." Ron grumbled. "Bloody Tri-Wizard Tournament we can't even compete in!" Malicious eyes raked him. "Although the Boy Who Lived will somehow be involved, being special and all."

* * *

Harry curled into Severus' lap. "Something bad's going to happen during the Tournament, I know it!"

"Are you impersonating Trelawney?" Severus chided, drawing him closer. "You _are_ aware that I won't let anything happen to you, correct?"

"I know, but…"

"And while you've the magical power to win handily, my Harry, you're underage, and _won't_ be entering your name." 

"It's just that things happen when I'm around." Harry sighed. "I have a feeling this could go the way of the Philosopher's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets."

"I will endeavor to keep abreast of the Headmaster's manipulations." Severus reassured him.

* * *

Harry shifted to straddle Severus' hips and lifted his face for a kiss, aroused the instant his worries were calmed. "We still have an hour before dinner." Harry said against Severus' lips. Can I banish our clothes?"

Hands slid down to bracket his hips, but Severus didn't stop him when Harry began to rock against him. 

"I really want to feel you inside me, Severus." Harry whimpered, feeling Severus harden. 

With a thought, their clothes were gone, heated flesh pressed together.

"You'll honor my rules without undue temptation, my minx!" Severus growled. "And you wonder why I wank in the shower?"

* * *


	3. Erastes 2009 (cont)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry100 Prompts: 50: Vampire / 51: Duel / 53: Anniversary / 11: Promise / 22: Hands / 33: Rain / 54: Praise / 55: Modes of Transportation / 56: All Hallows Eve / 58: Chamber of Secrets / 59: Quidditch / 63: Potter-Snape Family Christmas

**Unforgivable**

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered hoarsely as they left the Defense classroom. "Mad-Eye is, well, mad!" He threw a look over his shoulder. "Except when he turned Malfoy into a ferret – that was brilliant!"

Harry stumbled, his mind still whirling and his knees aching from his _lesson_ on resisting the Imperious Curse. 

"Are you all right?" Hermione's hand steadied him, concern replacing the anger on her face.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, trying not to limp, still feeling unsettled.

"I can't believe how long Professor Moody subjected you to that Unforgivable Curse, Harry!" His friend hissed. 

Harry nodded silently, wanting to forget it.

* * *

"Bastard!" Severus spat out as his fingers gently spread Bruise Paste over Harry's knee. "What's he going to test you with next, a Vampire to see if you can resist enthrallment?" 

Harry tried to remember what enthrallment was, but his pounding head wouldn't cooperate. A fingertip brushed against his check and Harry looked up to see the potion vial Severus held in front of him.

"Headache Potion," Severus said as he drew Harry's other leg into his lap. "Don't, under any circumstances, allow yourself to be alone with Alastor Moody." 

"I won't!" Harry assured him as he drank the potion.

* * *

_"Avada Kedavra!" The bloated spider shuddered in the flash of green light…_

Harry jerked upright, his scar searing as he tried to draw a breath into his heaving chest.

"Shhh, Harry, I have you." Severus drew him back down.

Harry clung to him, burying his face in Severus' throat. Pressing against Severus, Harry slid on top of him, seeking the reassurance only his Erastes could give him. One hand splayed across his back, stilling his motions, and the other tugged his head back. Harry met the dark eyes warily, expecting to be rebuked. 

"Caring transcends the mere physical, my minx."

* * *

Harry sighed into their kiss as Severus' hand wrapped around both their hard pricks. It'd taken Severus awhile to explain that he could care about Harry without the physical gratification. While Harry's brain accepted that, the rest of him craved the warmth only Severus' arms could give him. Severus' arms tightened when Harry couldn't remember anyone ever caring enough to hold him. 

Severus stroked them, Harry thrusting frantically, loving the warmth of skin, Severus' taste on his tongue, and the glow of love in his heart. 

Harry exploded with a shout, Severus sighing his release.

"Like touching," Harry said sleepily.

* * *

**Spell Work**

* * *

_"Rictusempra!"_

Harry spun around as the curse flared brightly against the edge of his shield. The blood pounded in his ears, his breath burning in his chest as Severus fired hex after hex, dueling in their protected clearing. Feeling the magic flow from his core and surge through his fingers, the power in it both scared and exhilarated Harry. Rounding on Severus, Harry flicked his wand.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

His Erastes was flung backwards into a tree and Harry watched in horror as he slid limply to the ground.

"Severus!"

In a blink, Harry was across the clearing and kneeling beside Severus.

* * *

A hand grabbed his robes as Harry ran his hands over Severus, looking for injuries.

"You Apparated!" 

"What?" Harry said anxiously, lingering over a large bump at the back of Severus' head.

"Ouch!" Severus jerked forward, dislodging Harry's probing fingers. "I said, you Apparated!" 

"Is, um, is that what you call it?" Harry asked softly, feeling stupid. "I just wanted to get to you fast."

Fingertips brushed his cheek, an eyebrow arched. "Amazing. Assist me and I'll allow you to wait on me to make-up for the headache you inflicted."

"But, Madame Pomfrey…"

"…wouldn't fit on the couch beside me."

* * *

Harry carried a tray into the sitting room, setting it down on the table in front of the couch. Ignoring the dark scowl, Harry hummed as he poured a cup of tea and held it out like a peace offering. Relieved when Severus accepted it, Harry climbed back onto the couch and snuggling in close.

Leaning over, his Erastes set his tea on the table, pulling Harry on top of him. Cupping Harry's face, Severus kissed him breathless, holding him tightly.

"You'll learn to control your power, my minx. Presently, you could take out a Dark Lord with that Expelliarmus."

* * *

**Promises Made**

* * *

Rain ran off the enchanted roof of the Great Hall in sheets, the skies leaden, and Harry shivered, chilled. He hurried through his lunch, not joining in the speculation of what would happen at Halloween that his classmates were obsessed with. The anniversary of his parents' murder always overshadowed any celebration. Harry couldn't get excited about the Tri-Wizard Tournament as he wasn't allowed to participate and didn't want the undue attention it was sure to bring. 

Slipping out, Harry headed for the Astronomy Tower. Severus said he shouldn't let these things get to him, but it was hard not to.

* * *

"Brooding doesn't suit you, my minx," Severus' voice rebuked him as firm hands warmed his chilled flesh. "I promise you that I will do everything I can to prevent you from being exploited during the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Harry stood silently as his wet clothes were removed, a warm blanket enfolding him. Severus pressed a mug of hot chocolate into his hands and tucked Harry into his side on the couch in front of the blazing fire.

"What if something _does_ happen?" Harry whispered, hands trembling.

"Then I will always be beside you and together we are invincible." Severus promised fervently.

* * *

Harry arched into the stroking hands, whimpering as he tried to convey his needs. Pushing to his hands and knees, Harry spun around until he faced the foot of the bed and Severus' prick. Grinning, Harry licked the tip teasingly, only to have his hips pulled back and a hot tongue lap at his entrance. Groaning with pleasure, Harry pressed back, sliding his lips around Severus' cock and sucking enthusiastically. 

Then Severus drew Harry's prick into his hot mouth, Harry gasping around Severus' cock as his climax slammed through him. Severus' release filled his mouth, Harry happily swallowing every drop.

* * *

* * *

Harry trudged into the Gryffindor common room, trying not to limp. Mad-Eye's continuous praise of his abilities in Defense sounded false to Harry's ears. Something wasn't right there, Harry thought. Sinking down next to Hermione, Harry rubbed his leg where the stinging hex had hit him. 

Ron leaned forward, his voice disgruntled. "Don't know why Moody likes you so much, Harry, but the rest of us aren't idiots!"

Stifling a sigh, Harry shrugged. "As long as Mad-Eye doesn't turn any of _us_ into rodents, Ron."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, too true."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry started his Transfiguration homework.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the shower, rubbing his hair with the towel that carried Severus' scent. Larger hands joined his, Harry smiling as he leaned into his Erastes, allowing him to finish. Sinking to his knees, Severus had him squirming as he carefully dried Harry's very interested prick and along the cleft of his arse. Severus' fingers brushed gently over the red marks on his legs.

"You're doing incredibly well in Defense, I hear," Severus said with quiet sincerity. "I'm very proud of you."

Warmth blossomed in Harry's chest, no one had ever been proud of him before! He beamed.

* * *

Harry waited until Severus spread the ointment on his legs before moving to straddle Severus' lap. 

He smiled coyly. "Do I get a reward for my hard work?"

His Erastes' narrowed his eyes. "And what constitutes an appropriate reward, my minx?"

Harry banished their robes and pressed against him, rubbing his prick against Severus. "A kiss or something?"

"Or something, my arse," Severus growled, kissing Harry hard.

A slick hand wrapped around their cocks, Severus stroking them both together. Reaching down, Harry added his hand, fascinated as Severus tugged and twisted, until they both came.

"Perfect!" Harry sighed, snuggling.

"Indeed."

* * *

**Fresh Things**

* * *

Harry paced the length of the hearth, on edge and restless. Everything was going wrong – Sirius was coming back to Britain, despite Harry's pleas not to, his scar throbbed more than ever, and all anyone could talk about was the bloody Tri-Wizard Tournament! 

" _Accio Harry's book bag!_ " Harry flicked his wand, catching the bag as it sailed to him.

"That's the epitome of laziness, Potter!" Severus snapped as he entered the room from his office. "You should be able to do that wandlessly and non-verbally by now!"

Harry's face fell; he didn't like it when Severus was harsh with him.

* * *

"What you need is fresh air," Severus deemed, lifting Harry's chin.

Gently fingers brushed his fringe back, tracing his scar, before Severus tugged him closer for a kiss. 

"Get your jacket and the invisibility cloak," Severus said, Summoning his own cloak.

Concentrating, Harry silently Summoned his jacket, surprised when it appeared. The nod of approval from Severus made Harry grin and happily follow his Erastes out the door. Severus didn't stop until they were outside the gates of Hogwarts.

Harry peeked out of the cloak, seeing Severus smirk.

"Wizards have many modes of transportation," Severus wrapped his arms around Harry.

* * *

"Portkeys turn my stomach, where as Apparating is swift and relatively comfortable." Severus said as he led the way to a small restaurant.

Unsettled, Harry swallowed, remembering that particular squeezing sensation from years ago when he'd found himself on the roof of his Muggle school, after Dudley and his gang had been chasing him. 

"I come here when I need a few hours away from Hogwarts, it's quite relaxing."

They had a quiet dinner, Harry savoring the ice cream Severus had brought to him, his Erastes' eyes intense over the rim of his teacup as Harry slowly licked the spoon.

* * *

Harry stood under the steamy water, watching Severus stripped off his clothes. His eyes caressed the pale flesh, delighted to find Severus' prick already hard. Stepping under the water, Severus allowed Harry to embrace him.

"You're exceptionally needy today, my minx," Severus muttered between kisses. 

Reaching around, Harry' fingers found the cleft of Severus' arse, his Erastes hissing. 

"Audacious brat!"

Lifting Harry, Severus pressed him against the tile, pushing his cock between Harry's thighs. Gasping, Harry felt the hard length rub against his bullocks, the tip teasing his entrance. Harry's eyes rolled back as his body spasmed, Severus groaning deeply.

* * *

**Samhain Distrust**

* * *

Harry shifted from foot to foot as the Beauxbaton students swished by in their blue robes, followed by the Durmstrang students in their fur cloaks. Ron stared at Krum, Hermione sniffing at other girls primping to catch _Viktor's_ notice. Harry rolled his eyes, trying to ignore his uneasiness. The Durmstrang headmaster had cold, shrewd eyes, which, in Harry's opinion, lingered too long on his Severus.

It was a relief to finally be in the Great Hall and eating. Harry ignored the babble around him, reassured by Dumbledore's explanation of the Tournament.

Harry wasn't going anywhere near that Goblet of Fire!

* * *

Searing pain in his scar, and the nightmare of his parent's murders that accompanied it, woke Harry, his head pounding as hard as his heart. Strong arms cradled him and Harry groaned as he buried his face in Severus' shoulder. A vial of the special potion his Erastes had created pressed against his lips, Harry swallowing gratefully. His stomach settled and the pain receded, Harry relaxing into Severus' embrace.

"Do I have to go to the feast tonight?" Harry asked quietly, leaning into the hand stroking his hair.

"I'll be right there, my minx." Severus assured him. "Nothing will happen."

* * *

" _Harry Potter!_ "

Harry gapped at the scorched slip of parchment in Dumbledore's hand, feeling the weight of every eye in the Hall. Hermione looked at him blankly, but Ron glared at him. 

"Harry Potter!" 

Dumbledore's voice beckoned him and Harry stood, moving slowly between the tables, a rushing in his ears. Professor McGonagall waited for him, Severus moving to fall into step behind him, his face masking the anger Harry could feel. 

"…ze little boy?" Fleur Delacour sniffed.

"….must compete…"

"…magical contract…" 

The conversation swirled around him as dread filled Harry, who heard Moody proclaim.

"More likely, someone wants Potter dead."

* * *

"They all think I'm lying!" 

Harry was miserable, the disbelief bothering him more than the likelihood that someone wanted him to die. His Erastes' face was set in grim lines as he hung up his robes. Turning around, Severus opened his arms and Harry flew into them. Struggling not to let his emotions overwhelm him, Harry buried his face as Severus settled them on the couch.

"Something isn't right with Moody," Severus said quietly. "I believe he's under the Imperius Curse."

Harry lifted his head. "He put my name into the Goblet?"

"Yes," Severus was grim. "The house-elves saw him."

* * *

Harry pressed closer to Severus, kissing him desperately. Skin against skin warmed him as Severus allowed him to rock his hips back and forth, their pricks aligned. A familiar tightness coiled in his abdomen as Harry sought the ultimate assurance only Severus could provide. Thrusting, Harry groaned, his climax flowing through him, clinging as Severus stiffened under him.

A wash of magic and Harry settled into Severus' arms.

"Don't allow Moody to be alone with you – take Granger, she's intelligent, or Longbottom, his loyalty is unquestionable – but never alone." 

"Yes, Severus," Harry promised sleepily, slender fingers carding through his hair.

* * *

**Bleak and Cold**

* * *

Harry sat huddled against the wall in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, staring at the row of sinks across the room. He knew how to open the secret entrance, yearning to escape to the Chamber of Secrets, where no one could follow him, not even Dumbledore. Harry was so tired of the whispering and pointing, the accusations of friends and distrust of everyone else. He wanted nothing more to do with wand weighing, or reporters, or conniving, manipulative adults. Severus was busy trying to find out what the First Task was and keep Rita Skeeter away.

Harry just wanted to disappear awhile.

* * *

A slight noise made Harry freeze, until he felt the brush of Severus' magic. Harry leaned into the hand that settled on his head, the turmoil swirling in his mind calmed under his Erastes' touch. 

"I've been…concerned at your prolonged absence, my minx." 

Hearing fear and more, Harry felt even worse, having worried the one person who loved him. His head dropped, his chin touching his chest as Harry blinked back tears of remorse, his resolve against not giving into such childish emotions defeated. Harry felt so needy, so adrift; sure that Severus must be tired of it, of him.

* * *

With a sigh, Harry laid his head on Severus' chest, allowing his warmth and the heat from the flickering fire to seep into his chilled flesh. Covering them, Severus settled him along his side, bare skin against bare skin. Severus somehow understood Harry _needed_ this – that touching was the only thing that reassured Harry, anchored him.

As if sensing his thoughts, Severus shifted on the couch, pulling Harry on top of him and wrapping him tightly it his arms. Harry couldn't stop the whimper that escaped, pressing as close as he could, pricks aligning. 

"Take what you need, my minx."

* * *

**Shaken**

* * *

Shaken, Harry surrendered his broom to Severus, the golden egg still clutched tightly in one arm. Ron's apology had seemed sincere and Harry accepted it, a little grudgingly, but the idea of celebrating his latest brush with death had left Harry cold. Instead of heading to the party in the Gryffindor common room, Harry threw on his cloak and silently headed for his sanctuary.

"Flying like a Quidditch-addled idiot!" His Erastes deep voice continued recounting Harry's idiocy in scathing tones even as gentle hands checked his body for injury. 

"Summoning the Firebolt went magnificently, however."

Harry finally found a smile.

* * *

Harry curled against Severus, drinking in the pleasure of being held. It seemed overwhelming; the First Task, everyone betting on who would win, and whether Harry would survive the tournament. Add Moody and Bagman, not to mention Karkaroff…

"Harry, where is that damnable map those Weasleys' gave you?" Severus' voice rumbled under his ear.

"The Marauders' Map?" Harry straightened up, laughing as Severus managed to glare even as he rolled his eyes. " _Accio Map!_ "

"Brat." Severus muttered, catching the map as it sailed by. "It showed Pettigrew in his Animagus form and I'm curious if everyone is who they say…"

* * *

Harry slowly felt his body relax in the hot, fragrant water. They'd found Alastor Moody on the map, in the Defense Professor's rooms, exactly where he should be, but he wasn't alone. Bartemius Crouch, Jr, another supposedly dead wizard walked around the same room, but Moody hadn't moved, even as Crouch appeared at dinner as the ex-Auror. 

Severus' reaction had been explosive, Harry learning a few new words. Professor McGonagall appeared, as did Harry's trunk filled with his belongings. They weren't even going to pretend Harry slept in the dorm. 

Severus slipped into the water behind Harry, pulling him close.

* * *

Harry arched up, thrusting into the heat of Severus' mouth. Water lapped around his hips as his Erastes held him still with firm hands, a fingertip circling Harry puckered entrance. All his worries flew from his mind as Harry felt the fingertip slip inside him, as Severus sucked hard and his body bowed with the force of his climax.

When he became aware again, Harry was pressed against Severus' chest, his Erastes' hard cock sliding back and forth between his arse cheeks. Clenching them, Harry was delighted when Severus stiffened and shuddered. 

"Impertinent minx!" Severus breathed throatily into his hair.

* * *

**Festivites**

* * *

Harry had tolerated just about enough. He'd been forced to find a date for the Yule Ball, being told that his Erastes was not a suitable escort. Parvati Patil was happy to go with the Boy Who Lived, though as a pity date. McGonagall's dance lessons hadn't taught Harry much, especially when he was too busy just concentrating on not stepping on his partner's toes. To add to that, Karkaroff seemed way too interested in remaining close to his Severus' side, further darkening Harry's mood. 

Severus' hexing the bushes that couples were snogging behind, his foul mood obviously, reassured Harry.

* * *

The end of the Ball couldn't come fast enough for Harry. Hermione wasn't speaking to Ron, and neither Patil twins was speaking to either he or Ron. It'd been a disaster, in Harry's opinion, and he didn't even pretend he was going back to Gryffindor Tower. Waving his friends off, Harry barely stepped in a darkened alcove before pulling his cloak from his pocket.

The fake Moody came around the corner just as Harry threw it over his head. His breath caught as Harry eased back into the shadow.

"Moody! A word, if you please…" His Erastes' voice snapped angrily.

* * *

"It's definitely darker." Harry stroked the skin beneath the Dark Mark, careful not to touch the ugly tattoo. 

Severus tugged his arm away. "So Karkaroff pointed out."

Harry frowned. "I don't like…"

Severus lifted Harry into his lap, kissing him breathless. "Karkaroff 's an arrogant arse and a coward. You needn't expend any energy worrying over him." 

With a sigh of relief, Harry leaned his head against his Erastes' chest, finally able to relax.

"Were you not even curious about your gifts, my minx?"

Harry tilted his head back, smiling. "You _are_ the best gift I could of asked for."

* * *

Harry blinked his eyes rapidly, embarrassed over his reaction to a book of Wizarding fairy tales. Only Severus knew the shame he felt when it came to his lack of knowledge of the Wizarding world. Carefully setting the book down, Harry launched himself at his Erastes, who caught him easily, kissing him hard. 

"This feels even better than that sinfully-soft cashmere jumper you gifted me with." Severus whispered, fingers stroking Harry's warm skin as Severus settled them in front of the fire. 

Harry grinned just as an unexpected yawn overtook him.

"Sleep, my minx, we've all Boxing Day to romp."

* * *


	4. Erastes 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry100 Prompts: 65: Change / 67: Animagus / 68: "I like a quiet life, you know me." / 69: Experiment / 70: Five Senses/Sight / 71: Five Senses/Hearing / 72: Five Senses/Taste / 80: Past Prompt Combo: 51 & 75: Duel and 11: Promises / 81: Scar / 82: Who: The Object of My Desire / 83: What do I want / 85: When We Meet / 88: Shadow / 93: "It seemed like a good idea at the time." / 95: Surprise / 96: Holiday / 98: Mystery / 99: Boggart / 100 Favorite Harry Trait / 102: Great Hall / 103: Headmaster's Office / 104: Quidditch Pitch / 105: Astronomy Tower / 106: Neville Longbottom / 107: Mask

* * *

**Together**

* * *

Harry woke with a start, his scar searing with white-hot pain. Pressing the ball of his hand against it, he turned toward Severus, only to find cold sheets where his Erastes should be. Fear mixed with the pain as Harry slid of the bed and padded out to the sitting room. Severus was sitting in his chair, silhouetted against the flickering flames, his hair obscuring his face.

Harry saw that Severus was gripping his left forearm, the Dark Mark visible in the firelight. Sitting at his feet, Harry leaned his cheek against Severus' knee. 

"My scar's burning, too." Harry whispered.

* * *

Harry sat between Severus' legs, rubbing the foot he'd pulled into his lap. A vial of his special potion had made the pain in his scar subsided to a dull throb.

"Severus, what happens if Vold…the Dark Lord _does_ come back?" 

Harry concentrated on gently massaging each of the long, slender toes. As the silence lengthened, Harry switched feet, concentrating on rubbing the second foot.

"Dumbledore will want me to return to spying, it was the price of my redemption." 

Harry set the foot down and crawled into Severus' lap. "No, there's been a change, because you are _my_ redemption."

* * *

"I'll do anything to keep you safe, my minx." Severus whispered into his hair.

Harry tilted his head back. "Then you have to stay with me, because if you're gone spying, then I won't be able to do whatever it is I'm supposed to do."

Frowning, Severus asked. "What do you mean?"

"That prediction thing you heard before I was born, Voldemort wanting the Sorcerer's Stone, fake Moody – it's all tied to me." Harry told him, resigned. "I'm going to have to defeat him, again.

Severus tightened his hold, but didn't speak.

"And I need you more than Dumbledore does."

* * *

Severus had carried Harry to bed without a word and Harry pressed against him. His plea had changed something in his Erastes and Harry knew Severus would never return to Voldemort.

The kiss Severus gave him was hungry; the lips that mapped his throat possessive. Harry arched into the questing fingers, thrilled that his Erastes was finally touching him the way Harry wanted. Severus' mouth engulfed his prick in wet heat as a slick finger pressed into him.

Harry bucked as he climaxed, his thigh pressed against Severus' erection, and felt his Erastes shudder. 

"Together we'll be insurmountable, my minx."

* * *

**Bathing the Egg**

* * *

"Severus?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you have to have a special kind of magic to become an Animagus?" Harry asked softly, staring into the fire.

The scratching of his Erastes' quill stopped and Harry looked up to find himself the focus of Severus' intense scrutiny. He shivered, instantly aroused.

"It's not a specialized magic, really, more an application of a particular magical aptitude." 

Harry nodded. "Just wondering how someone like Peter Pettigrew could become an Animagus." 

Severus smirked. "No more remarkable than your godfather managing it. Now, get the egg and your cloak so we can see what Diggory is talking about."

* * *

The mermaid's indignant expression, frozen by Severus' spell, made Harry laugh as he stripped off and slid into the foamy water of the prefects' bath. Severus handed him the golden egg, but it slipped out of his hands and hit the bottom of the bath. Harry dove to retrieve it.

_Come seek us where our voices sound._  
We can not sing above the ground.  
And while you'er searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll surely miss… 

Harry broke the surface, sputtering as Severus steadied him against his chest. Together, they slid below the surface to listen to the entire message.

* * *

"So they are going to take you away from me and I'll have to search for you?" Harry asked in a near panic. 

"And in the lake, considering the message is in Mermish." Severus said grimly, pulling Harry on to his lap. "They won't take me, however, as they need someone malleable – Weasley, most probably." 

"How am I going to breathe under water?"

"I suspect you would freeze to death before you'd drown anyway."

Harry shivered at the mere thought of going into the Black Lake in March. Severus pulled him closer and Harry lifted his face for a kiss.

* * *

Severus kissed him breathless. Summoning soap, Severus turned Harry, nestling his hard prick between Harry's arse cheeks as soapy hands roamed Harry's body. Groaning, Harry pressed back against Severus as fingers slid down to wrap around Harry's cock. 

"Soon, my minx, my prick'll be inside you," Severus whispered in his ear, thrusting against him. "Filling you so full, so deep you'll feel me in your throat!"

Harry's breath hitched at that and clenching his cheeks together, he rocked backward. His gasping climax was followed by Severus' shout of completion. 

Severus gathered him close. "We'll be ready, my minx, I promise."

* * *

**Quiet Life**

* * *

"Harry! Harry Potter! A word or two for our readers!" 

"I like a quiet life, you know me." Harry muttered to Hermione as they sped up to get away from Rita Skeeter.

"I don't know why Dumbledore puts up with her," Hermione spat-out indignantly. "Especially after that article about Hagrid!"

Harry didn't know either, but there were many things going on that he didn't think were right. Why would Ludo Bagman offer to help him win the Triwizard Tournament? And what was Crouch doing with Moody – a dead man impersonating a man that never moved?

Severus would figure it out!

* * *

Severus moaned into his pillow as Harry straddled his hips, leaning forward to massage lotion into his Erastes' back. Harry moved downward, until his prick slipped into the crack of Severus' arse. The sensation made Harry gasp.

"Put that lotion to better use!" Severus ordered huskily.

Quickly, Harry coated his fingers; sliding one, then another, into Severus, stretching him. Severus shifted onto his knees, giving Harry better access. 

"Now, Harry!" 

Harry slid in easily, the tightness embracing him. Bracing his hands on Severus' hips, Harry thrust, slow and deep. Severus groaned, clenching around him, making Harry exploded with a shout.

* * *

Harry curled against Severus chest, hoping Severus had enjoyed their activities as much as Harry had. A sigh of exasperation ruffled his hair.

"You're supposed to have performance anxiety _prior_ to the act, my minx, not afterwards." The long-suffering tone made Harry smile. "I can assure you that your action were more than adequate…"

A _bong_ resounded through the room and Severus was out of bed, Summoning a gray nightshirt from the wardrobe. Harry scrambled to follow him, tugging on his pajamas and grabbing his cloak. 

"What's that?"

"The wards protecting my office, someone has broken in." Severus said tersely.

* * *

Harry hid under his cloak as Severus confronted Filch, Peeves, and fake Mad-Eye Moody. Moody's magical eye kept rolling towards Harry as he watched from the stairs. Severus'd found his office door open and the cupboards rifled through, but according to the Marauders' Map, only Filch and Crouch had been in the area.

Certain Peeves was guilty, Filch walked away muttering to Mrs. Norris. Ignoring Moody's remarks, Severus returned downstairs with Harry, both breathing easier in the safety of Severus' rooms.

"We must be very careful, Harry, Crouch was a fanatically loyal Death Eater." 

Harry nodded, clinging to his Erastes.

* * *

**Experiments**

* * *

Harry sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts watching his professor intently. The former Auror paused suddenly in the middle of a sentence to take a long drink from the silver hipflask he always carried. Harry's mind flashed back to the dark, gelatinous mess that Hermione, Ron, and he had experimented with in second year. Polyjuice Potion would explain why the imposter needed the real Moody around. 

"I'm sure Mr. Potter won't mind helping me with the demonstration, would you, boy?"

His attention snapped back to the Defense classroom and professor, Harry swallowing a sigh as he slowly stood up.

* * *

Moving to front of the classroom, Harry tried to ignore the mad glint in the imposter's eye. Harry was glad that his other professors didn’t constantly test the strength of his magical powers – they were learning to Banishing in Charms and that could get messy. 

The hair on the back of his neck stood-up and Harry spun around, throwing up a shielding spell instinctively. A curse flared purple against it and Hermione gasped, making Harry narrow his eyes at 'Moody'.

"I hope that _was_ the demonstration, Professor, unless I'm supposed to cast that particular spell at you?"

His professor twitched.

* * *

Severus was waiting for him when Harry trudged into his rooms. Whipping off his cloak and dropping his book bag, Harry threw himself into his Erastes' arms. The research session on underwater breathing with his friends had been frustrating with Hermione threatening to transfigure him into a fish.

A slender fingertip traced under his jaw. "A gill? Another failed experiment, my minx?" 

Harry pressed close with a sigh. "Hermione was a bit testy today, especially after _Moody_."

Severus' arms tightened, Harry smiling as he felt a kiss pressed into his hair. "You did well, I hear. The breathing dilemma, I've solved."

* * *

Lying on his side, Harry licked the tip of Severus' cock, loving Severus' moan. Sliding his lips down, Harry took as much of Severus' prick into his mouth as he could, groaning as he felt Severus doing the same to him. Wrapping his hands around the base, Harry sucked hard. 

Harry's breath hitched when Severus swallow his cock to the root, but didn't stop what he was doing. A finger slid inside him and brushed against his sweet spot, the jolting pleasure triggering his climax. Severus' release filled his mouth.

Hauling him up, Severus licked his chin. "Delicious, my minx."

* * *

**Testing**

* * *

Harry pushed his plate away from him; the sight of the Headmaster engrossed in conversation with who he thought was Mad-eye Moody raised the hair on the back of Harry's neck. Further along the table, Severus leaned toward Professor McGonagall, as both watched Dumbledore. A shiver slid down Harry's spine: how could the powerful, all-knowing wizard not realize this was not his old friend, but an imposter?

"Alright there, mate?" Ron asked, eyes on Moody.

"Yeah, just wondering if Dumbledore knows what Moody's up to." Harry muttered, catching Hermione's eye.

"Unforgivables and all," Hermione snapped, standing abruptly. "Research time, Harry."

* * *

Severus was sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace when Harry arrived. Peeling off his cloak and robes, Harry draped them over the couch before sitting silently at his Erastes' feet. His eyes watched the flames, mesmerized by their dance over the logs. Fingers slid into his hair, carding gently through it, and Harry smiled as he leaned into the affectionate touch. 

"Sight can be deceiving when one doesn't wish to see the truth, my minx."

Nodding slowly, Harry watched a log pop, sending a bright shower of sparks upward. 

"Come, we need to test the gillyweed."

* * *

The Prefects' Bath was the perfect temperature, Harry floating peacefully as he watched Severus undress. Just the sight of the greenish-gray ball of rattails made Harry gag, but somehow he managed to choke it down. It took only a moment and Harry had a few scary seconds as he slid under the water, until the water flowed through his new gills. The webs that grew between his fingers and toes helped him swim, something he'd never done before. 

Delighted, Harry swam around Severus, who stood at one end of the bath, brushing against his thighs, fingers trailing across his arse.

* * *

Harry grinned as his Erastes' prick hardened. Sliding the cock into his mouth, Harry pulled water across it through his gills. He felt Severus grab his hips, thumbs separating his cheeks as Harry bobbed his head. Sucking harder, Harry felt a finger slid into him, jerking as it brushed his prostate, then again. 

Severus' release filled his mouth as Harry's climax ripped through him, the gills disappearing. Harry felt himself lifted against Severus' chest as he sputtered.

"An hour – that should be sufficient enough." 

"For shagging?" Harry asked hopefully.

"For the task, you insatiable minx," Severus smirked, kissing him hard.

* * *

**Overheard**

* * *

"The First Task was wonky – Potter's luck can't hold!"

"I'm afraid Harry'll get hurt!"

"I still think Potter cheated somehow!"

Harry couldn't help but overhear the whispers around him, but he did his best to ignore them. His concentration was on being as ready for the Second Task as he could, practicing his swimming in the Prefects' Bath and the nonverbal, wandless spells Severus said were easier to cast underwater. 

Severus' rooms were his sanctuary, where Harry could relax in peace and quiet. His Erastes anchored him, keeping his confidence up, even as he gave Harry the love he craved.

* * *

"I have sturdy boys who know how to satisfy, Severus, you needn't settle for a scrawny…"

Harry saw red as he slipped into Severus' office under his cloak. His magic bristling around him, Harry shamelessly eavesdropped while glaring at Karkaroff, as he leaned over Severus' desk.

"I initiate them myself," the Durmstrang headmaster whispered conspiratorially. 

Severus stood in an explosion of movement, causing Karkaroff to fall back. "I'm not a pedophile like you!"

"Eromentos?" Karkaroff sneered. "Erastes?"

Severus advanced on him. "And bonded, by the power of his magic and depth of our emotion."

Karkaroff's eyes went impossibly wide.

" _Obliviate_!"

* * *

Harry sat on Severus' lap. "You do _want_ me, don't you?"

Severus narrowed his eyes. "If you're referring to the conversation you _accidentally_ overheard, then you're well aware that _you_ are the only one I want." 

Banishing their clothes, Harry straddle Severus' thighs. "I want you, too!"

Grinning, Harry wrapped his hands around their pricks as Severus kissed him hungrily. Harry moaned, stroking them together.

"When I take you, my minx, I'll fuck you so deep, so thoroughly; you'll never want anyone else!" 

Harry exploded, spurting between them. Severus groaned and followed. 

"You've bewitched me, my minx," his Erastes muttered.

* * *

**Tri-Wizard Tastes**

* * *

Harry slipped into Severus' rooms, closing the door behind him with a sigh. He'd spent the last two hours in the library with Ron and Hermione, studying, to take his mind off the Second Task. When the other two were summoned away by Professor McGonagall, Harry had escaped. 

Smiling when he saw the mug of hot cocoa sitting on the table in front of the fire, Honeydukes' chocolates beside it, Harry sat on the floor. His Erastes must've been called away by one of his Slytherins, Harry thought, taking a sip of the cocoa and savoring the rich, creamy taste.

* * *

"Harry Potter must be waking up!" 

A squeaky voice and persistent tugging woke Harry, lifting his head groggily from the table. He'd tried to wait up for Severus, but must have fallen asleep…

_Severus!_

"Harry Potter needs to hurry!" Dobby tugged at his arm. "Your Snapey…" 

Harry's heart seized. "They took Snape?"

Dobby's head bobbed. "The thing Harry Potter will miss most, sir!"

Harry bolted, stopping only to summon his jacket and the gillyweed Severus had specially prepared. Sliding into place beside the other champions, Harry stood poised for the countdown.

The gillyweed tasted as slimy and foul as ever.

* * *

Harry stared miserably at Severus' murderous expression while Fleur Delecour sobbed into Harry's jacket. Severus shook off Professor McGonagall's hand as he stalked over to Dumbledore.

"Snape?" Ron looked stunned. "McGonagall said it was supposed to be me, but the merpeople…"

Hermione looked unsurprised, Viktor Krum behind her. "You tied with Cedric, Harry!" 

Harry just nodded, not caring about anything right at that moment. His chest ached with tightness and his muscles still quivered with exertion. 

Severus looked up, blazing eyes raking over him. "Potter! Get over here!"

Severus' hand squeezing his shoulder gently told Harry everything would be fine.

* * *

The door to Severus' rooms slammed shut with a resounding _bang_ and Harry found himself roughly enfolded against Severus' chest. Harry clung desperately, everything that had happened in the past hours and days churning inside him. 

The image of Severus, motionless in the water, lifeless, and Hermione next to him, tore at his heart. His chest still burned with the effort to get both Severus and Gabrielle to the surface, Harry'd feared he'd run out of time and his mouth filled with the bitter taste of failure.

Shuddering sobs ripped through him, Harry was disgusted with himself, but couldn't stop.

* * *

Warmly suffused him while compatible magic soothed his bruised soul, and Severus' strong arms held him tightly. Harry nuzzled against the bare skin under his cheek as he became aware of a hand carding through his hair.

"Are you could recovered from your histrionics?" 

Harry tensed but there was only amusement in his Erastes' voice. Nodding, Harry pressed a kiss over Severus' heart before looking up. They were lying on the couch, the fire roaring, with Severus' face etched with worry. Harry's remorse was palatable. 

"I'm sorry…"

Severus' eyes blazed. "You aren't responsible for this latest manipulation by Albus Dumbledore!"

* * *

"There's another bond," Severus said quietly, his eyes intense as he watched Harry finish his sandwich. "One so deep and powerful that we would be able to share our very thoughts, but there's no means of dissolving it, some say not even by death."

Harry swallowed hard, the food in his mouth suddenly tasting like sawdust. "You want that, with _me_?"

Severus actually rolled his eyes, making Harry laugh as his heart swelled. 

"I'd prepared to offer this last night, but was called away before…" 

Harry was in Severus' lap instantly, hugging him. " _Yes!_ "

Severus smiled slightly, kissing him deeply.

* * *

**What You'll Surely Miss** (Severus' thoughts on the 2nd Task)

* * *

Severus Snape folded his arms across his chest as he walked between the workbenches in his classroom, a scowl firmly in place. Harry was partnered with Weasley, as usual, and Severus winced as he watched Weasley mangle dandelion roots. Granger was keeping Longbottom from brewing something noxious, thankfully, while Patil and Brown concocted something thick and smoking in their cauldron. On the Slytherin side, Malfoy brewed a perfect Pain-relieving Potion for he and Goyle, while Bulstrode did the same for Crabbe. Parkinson and Zabini were two that Severus didn't need to spare energy worrying about. 

Harry glanced up at him as Severus circled behind his Slytherins, their eyes meeting briefly before Harry looked down. Sneering out of habit, Severus swept around, not allowing anything to show on his face. It wouldn't do to have anyone in this particular class see anything between them.

"Bottle up a sample of your potion for grading and clean up your workstations!" Severus strode back to his desk. "Then, you are dismissed."

Severus gathered the piles of homework his classes had turned in that day, not looking up as students filed forward and put their potion vials in the racks on the edge of his desk. He didn't need to look up as Harry stepped forward with his sample, his Eromenos' magic reaching out to him in greeting. It was like a warm caress, and Severus was amazed once again by the sheer strength of Harry's magic.

Waiting until the last student trooped out the door, Severus flicked his wand, satisfied by the solid sound the door made as it slammed shut. Gathering the essays, Severus was glad that he had no more classes for the day and could spend the rest of the afternoon grading. Harry was sure to be nervous this evening with the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament tomorrow morning. The gillyweed was already in his quarters, as was the small vial of Dreamless Sleep so that the visions and nightmares wouldn't bother Harry tonight. 

As had become his custom over the past year, Severus called a house-elf for tea and immediately began marking. Harry had become the most important thing in Severus' life, transforming from Lily's son who he'd sworn to protect, to his bonded Eromenos in that time. The minx had bound them much deeper than the ancient laws of Paederasty called for, but Severus hadn't minded. 

It had been a shock when Severus had discovered that the boy he'd worked to hate for years and had treated with contempt since his arrival at Hogwarts, had somehow wormed his way into Severus' heart. It was easy to pinpoint the day and time Severus had realized that Harry was his soul mate: Yule last year, when Harry had pressed a kiss to the side of his lips and Severus had felt it clear to his soul. It was then that Severus realized just how precious his Eromenos was and discovered that he would do anything to claim Harry as his mate.

Although the Erastes Bond they had entered into on Harry's fourteenth birthday had been the ancient one the Ministry recognized, Harry's fumbling of the words, combined with the love already between them and the boy's incredible magic, had changed it into a soul bond. A bond strong enough to stand up to the Ministry's scrutiny and even the magical power of Albus Dumbledore, but Severus wasn't going to take any chances. He had plans for them to strengthen their bond with another ancient ritual that night. His lips threatened to curl upwards; Severus didn't think Harry would mind a bit of sex magic.

The sheer depth of the sexual attraction between them still amazed Severus, who had never entered into a Paederasty mentorship before. Unlike the Headmaster and Karkaroff, Severus didn't favour boys – not even when he had been a teenager himself – his lovers had always been older men. Severus' friendship with Lily should have dissuaded him as should the boy's resemblance to his arse of a father, but it hadn't. It was as if his magic had recognized its other half last October, when Severus had comforted the boy. How was he to know the attraction was mutual or that Harry would be so starved for affection? His downfall seemed preordained after that. 

A sharp twinge crawled up his flesh from his forearm and Severus frowned. The Mark was definitely getting darker, which matched Harry's visions of the Dark Lord getting stronger. Karkaroff was becoming more paranoid by the day, seeing Death Eaters behind every tree and around every corner. Severus didn't trust him and wasn't about to tell him about the situation with Crouch and Moody. In fact, Karkaroff's paranoia and mistaken belief they were some type of comrades-in-arms could work to Harry and his favor.

Forcing his attention back to the essays he needed to grade, Severus let the sheer idiocy of the drivel divert his attention from his worries. Time seemed to slow to a crawl and Severus occasionally checked his pocket watch just to make sure it was still working. Closing his eyes, Severus mentally tracked Harry's schedule, which was to include studying with Granger and Weasley after dinner before donning his Cloak to come down to the dungeons and Severus. Weasley's motivation and demeanor still concerned Severus, especially when Harry was so vulnerable, even within the castle.

Finally finishing what he needed to do, Severus set his quill down and closed the top of his inkbottle. Moving through to his rooms, he ordered a light dinner from the house-elves before stripping off his teaching robes. Knowing that Harry could appear at any time, depending on how badly his friends irritated him as they bickered back and forth, Severus double-checked his preparations. A cup of hot cocoa sat on the low table in front of the couch, along with a plate of Honeydukes' finest dark chocolate. A pot of fragrant lube sat to one side, behind the essential oils that they would need, and the ancient spell book that Severus had located describing the rite.

This ritual would cement the accidental bond that he and Harry had formed during their Erastes bonding, allowing Severus' magic to reciprocate by entwining with Harry's at the deepest levels. Severus had to admit that he suffered from a bit of nervousness as a bond this deep could actually link them mentally. The sexual component should be adequate with Harry penetrating him, as Severus was adamant that they not give either the Ministry or Dumbledore any grounds for taking action, and would not have intercourse with Harry until he was of age. It mattered little that ancient customs and traditions stated that fourteen was the age of consent for bonded couples. Severus knew well Dumbledore's ability to manipulate the Minister of Magic; there would be an attempt to separate them. 

A small smile curved Severus' lips. Harry had done a more than adequate job on those few occasions that Severus had allowed him to top, his Eromenos' enthusiasm and the caress of his magic making up for any physical shortcomings. Harry's sweet cock was still slender but almost as long as Severus' was, and while he knew Harry would prefer Severus take him, Severus had no qualms about waiting. Harry, on the other hand, had turned out to have a natural talent at seduction, turning into quite a minx. _His_ minx!

"Severus?" Minerva McGonagall's voice sounded from the fireplace. "Can you step through to my office for a moment?"

Summoning his long frock coat, Severus barely concealed his sigh.

*************************************

The scene that greeted Severus in Minerva's office was strange, with Granger and the youngest Weasley boy slumped on the couch sound asleep. The Beauxbaton champion Delacour's younger sister was asleep between them. A group, _gaggle?_ , of house-elves flanked the couch, with Albus Dumbledore standing beside them, a peculiar expression on his face. The apologetic look on Minerva's face was the first hint of trouble.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your evening plans, Severus, but the house-elves have been charged with collecting those people who our Tri-Wizard champions would miss most. Unfortunately, there seems to be a discrepancy on whom Mr. Potter's choice would be." Minerva explained, her eyes conveying fury.

"His Wheezy is _not_ the thing Harry Potter would miss most!" A strangely dressed house-elf bounced in front of Severus, his eyes darting towards Dumbledore. "Dobby is knowing!"

"And that leaves me no choice, Severus," the Headmaster gave him a patronizing smile, flicking his wand.

That smile was the last thing Severus remembered as the Sleeping Charm hit.

******************************************

Severus could feel Harry's desperation, and he fought to regain consciousness as he hung in what seemed a limbo-like fog. Willing himself calm, Severus reached down into himself, concentrating on Harry, trying to lend his Eromenos his strength.

Hands clutched at him and, suddenly, Severus felt the bone chilling cold of the water that surged around him as he was hauled up onto the shore. Minerva McGonagall cast a drying charm on his clothes and then a warming charm on them as Pomfrey pulled Harry away from him. Weasley stood nearby, looking gobsmacked as Granger pushed by him and threw herself at Harry, followed by Fleur Delacour. 

"He fine!" Minerva hissed in his ear. "Didn’t make the time limit though, probably because the fool brought you and the Delacour girl back, seeing how her twit of a sister failed to get through the grindylows!"

Severus heard a smattering of Mermish and looking around, found Dumbledore conversing at the edge of the lake with the Chieftain of the Merpeople. Shaking off Minerva's hands, Severus stalked toward the Headmaster as the lake dweller slid back into the water.

"Severus! Excellent news! Not only is Harry not going to be docked points, he's made quite the impression on the Merpeople with his bravery and courage! The boy will be ecstatic!" 

The smugness of the smirk on Dumbledore's face had Severus balling his hands into fists.

"You have once again miscalculated, _Headmaster_ ," Severus snarled. "Your 'savior's' faith in you is rapidly dwindling and this latest manipulation may just undercut it completely!"

The blue eyes flared with anger. "You've made an Unbreakable Vow to me, Severus…"

"To protect _him_ at all costs and an oath of loyalty to the Light to defeat the Dark Lord by any means. I stand by the vows I have made, but it is Harry's loyalty you must secure, not mine!" Severus spat at him. "Allowing the house-elves to remove me has undermined his security and exposed him to potential ridicule – and you think this is going to win him over?" Severus hissed in a deadly voice.

That rocked the Headmaster back on his heels as Severus spun around, searching for Harry. Poppy and Minerva still had him cloistered with his friends and the other champions at the edge of the lake. One look at Harry's face told Severus that he was in need of Severus' full attention. Nothing else mattered. 

"Potter! Get over here!"

Severus knew he was still furious and that was evident in his voice, but Harry was immediately at his side. Squeezing his shoulder gently, Severus turned and strode towards the castle, determined to get Harry away from prying eyes as soon as he could. Harry fairly jogged at his side to keep up, but Severus knew Harry's reaction was going to set in at any moment and he needed to get Harry into their rooms to accord him the privacy he needed. 

Slamming the door behind them with a self-satisfying _bang_ Severus turned Harry, pulling his Eromenos against his chest. Harry shuddered and took a gasping breath before dissolving into great sobs, the force of which rocked his body. For several long minutes, Severus could only hold him, whispering reassurances in his ear as Harry cried, though he doubted Harry heard him. Waves of magic flowed between them, tinged with worry, doubt, and remorse.

Banishing their clothing, Severus lifted Harry and carried him to the couch, where he laid down Harry on top of him. Waving up the fire, Severus looped one arm around Harry's waist and held him securely. Severus used his free hand to card through the tousled hair, something that always seemed to calm his Eromenos. Harry pressed his ear to Severus' chest, as if seeking reassurance in the steady beat of his heart. It seemed the two things succeeded in calming him, and Harry took a deep, ragged breath, before the sobbing ceased. Severus grimaced as Harry snuffled.

"Are you quite recovered from your histrionics?" Severus teased gently.

Harry tensed for a moment, before turning his head, and pressing a kiss to his chest. He looked up at Severus, guilt shining in the swollen eyes. "I'm sorry."

Anger flared through Severus and he refused to let Harry take the blame for actions out of his control. "You aren't responsible for this latest manipulation by Albus Dumbledore!"

Harry's eyes widened and then narrowed, but Severus felt a shiver run through his Eromenos' body. Knowing that Harry would work out the details for himself, Severus tightened his grip, enjoying the reassuring feeling of Harry in his arms. The next few months would be difficult Severus suspected, and he wanted to make sure that he'd taken every precaution he could. Yet, the depth and intensity of feeling that he had for this young man stunned Severus and he was determined to keep Harry safely at his side.

Harry's stomach rumbled, reminding Severus that he'd not eaten anything since the night before. Sliding Harry up his chest, Severus kissed him deeply, trying to convey the emotions that he was so ill-equipped at verbalizing. The last of the tension slowly drained from both of their bodies and Harry made a whimpering noise in his throat as the kiss became sensual. 

Easing back, Severus Summoned a blanket from the cupboard and wrapped it around Harry, before sliding out from under him. Harry voiced his unhappiness, but Severus ignored him as he wrapped himself in his dressing gown and called to the kitchen for sandwiches. The items needed for the ritual still stood on the low table in front of the couch, and Severus was careful to move them to the side when a house-elf appeared with a tray.

Harry sat up slowly as Severus slid the plate of chicken sandwiches between them, pleased that the desperation and remorse had faded from the brilliant eyes. Pouring a glass of juice for his Eromenos, Severus set it in front of him before leaning down to kiss the top of Harry's head.

"Eat first and then we will talk."

Catching a pointed look from Harry, Severus made an inarticulate sound, but he found himself reaching for a sandwich to go with the strong tea he poured for himself. 

Harry must have been ravenous. Severus watched in amazement while one sandwich after another disappeared into his mouth. It dawned on Severus that Harry's level of anxiety had affected him more that Severus had been aware.

Silently, Severus studied Harry's face, taking in the dark circles and drawn quality of his cheeks. He wondered how he had missed the depth of worry and apprehension that Harry had managed to hide from him. It still amazed Severus how much Harry relaxed in his presence, how his innate magic seemed to emerge, encompassing the entire room, when Harry released his tight hold over it. Albus Dumbledore would have isolated Harry in an instant if he'd felt this level of power when Harry had first arrived at Hogwarts. Moreover, Harry had been starved for affection and insecure enough that he would have done anything Dumbledore had wanted. 

The binding ritual Severus had found would allow Harry to sense Severus' emotions, to be reassured of Severus' physical status, and depending on how deeply the bond connected them, even share thoughts. With Harry's progress in Occlumency, this link would actually be more attainable than any with an untutored mind could manage. The depth of it would allow Harry to realize how Severus felt about him, which was particularly troubling to Severus, long used to hiding his feeling behind a wall of indifference. It was also permanent, a sacrifice that Severus was willing to make for Harry.

"There's another bond," Severus said quietly, his eyes seeking Harry's. "One so deep and powerful that we would be able to share our very thoughts, but there's no means of dissolving it, some say not even by death."

Harry swallowed hard, as if his throat had just gone dry. "You want that, with _me_?"

Rolling his eyes in disbelief drew a laugh from Harry, which had been Severus' goal. 

"I'd prepared to offer this last night, but was called away before…" 

Suddenly, Severus found his lap full of excited Harry, hugging him tightly. "Yes!"

Smiling, Severus kissed him deeply, sealing the vow between them, before pushing Harry off. "Finish eating, my minx, and then we will get some much needed sleep. When we are refreshed and able to think straight, we will do the bonding ritual."

"But, what if Dumbledore…?" Harry seemed about to panic.

"Will not get in here, nor are we leaving these rooms until the bond is in place," Severus assured him firmly. "Likewise, I believe the Headmaster will allow us some undisturbed time, as he is aware that he needs to get back into your good graces."

******************************************

Severus wasn't sure whose need was greater: Harry's to be held or Severus' to hold him, but they slept curled tightly together. It was the best sleep he'd had in weeks and Severus savored the long moments of simply holding his Eromenos until Harry woke, warm and sleepy.

"I love you, Severus." 

The words mumbled against his chest sent fissures of emotion through him, spearing his heart, and stirring his cock. Pressing a kiss to Harry's tousled hair, Severus resettled them on the pillows despite Harry's mewing protest.

"We must go over the details of the ritual before we start, my minx, and then you can have your way with me."

Harry rose up on his elbow. "Then I guess we should get going!"

"Cheeky brat!"

Severus explained the rite and had Harry read the page in the ancient spell book that described what they needed to do and exactly what effect the bond would have. Carefully opening the book to the correct page, Severus set it on the bed. 

"I am going to shower as we will both need to 'cleanse' ourselves. I would like you to read that while I am occupied."

The special soap Severus had brewed would clean their bodies of dirt and grime, but also any remnant magic that might have contaminated them. Performing a charm that would detect any lingering spells that might have been cast on him during the Second Task, Severus was relieved to find none. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water stream over his head as he organized his thoughts, filing away those negative emotions that might interfere with the bond. 

Using a towel to dry his hair, Severus walked back into the bedroom, sending Harry in to do the cleansing as it was described in the ancient text. Retrieving the special lube and oils that he had brewed from the living room, Severus settled on the bed to wait for his Eromenos. Reviewing the simple incantation that would seal their vow, Severus again told himself that this was the best for Harry, it would reassure him and allow him to concentrate on the future difficulties that faced them.

"Severus?"

Allowing a smile to curve his lips, Severus looked up, feeling the intensity of the eyes trained on his face. "Are you ready, my minx?"

Harry nodded, but stayed at the edge of the bed. "The ritual says there must be dual penetration, but I know how you feel about doing _that_ to me. How are we going to make the ritual work the way we are supposed to if we leave out a part of it?"

 _And you don't trust me enough to do it completely._

Severus heard what Harry didn't say and closing his eyes, sighed deeply. He hadn't forgotten the dual penetration required of the ritual, but had chosen to ignore it. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Severus was sure that Harry's penetration of _him_ would allow his Eromenos to use the bond fully, even if it was weaker on Severus' side. 

"I know you don't want to hurt me or anything, but won't it compromise the strength of the bond if you don't…?"

The thought of pushing into Harry, the heat and tightness surrounding him, of taking him for the first time, made Severus' cock harden. Opening his eyes, Severus could see the question and hurt on Harry's face.

"Have you stopped to think that it has nothing to do with you or my trust in you, but rather the lack of trust I might have in myself to not violate my own principles should I get a taste of your delectable body?"

Severus really didn't mean to snap, but his harsh tone and ready erection seemed to be what Harry needed to reassure him. Climbing onto the bed, his Eromenos crawled to him, kissing him.

"I'm sure between us we can stop at just the penetration that is required by the ritual," Harry told him with an all too knowing grin.

Severus growled low in his throat and kissed Harry hungrily, until he squirmed with the same need that coursed through Severus. With a smirk, Severus pulled back and retrieved a scrap of parchment, showing Harry the runes they would need to draw on each other's bodies with the oils. Thyme for its protective qualities, cedarwood, and rosemary for soothing and focusing the mind, and finally, sandalwood to relax. 

Setting the vials of oil to hover just above the bed, Severus began. Starting at Harry's forehead, he drew the runes that corresponded with the meaning of the oil, working his way down, one over Harry's heart, another at his abdomen, and the last, the rune for eternal love drawn on his twitching prick, before repeating it over Harry's heart. Lying down, Severus watched as Harry mimicked his every move, waiting until he came back up to draw the final rune. 

Grasping Harry by the waist, Severus moved Harry into a position over him. Wandlessly, Severus cast a preparation spell, his eyes meeting Harry's as he did. It was the trust between them that was being tested here – temptation warring with beliefs and desires warring with what was necessary. Harry realized this, reaching to stretch himself quickly. Severus felt one hand guide him and Harry settle against the head of his cock, pressing down slowly.

The guardian muscles seemed reluctant to grant access, but then, suddenly, Severus felt them give. Bracing his hands on the slender hips, Severus heard Harry whimper at the intrusion, even as he was blindsided by the rush of feeling. Tight, hot, welcoming, _belonging_ slammed into him and Severus had to grit him teeth against the urge to thrust deeper. He ground out the incantation, his chest aching with effort.

A pulse of golden light lit the dim room and Severus felt a wave of heat flash through him. Harry rocked forward, pressing his lips to Severus' as he felt his cock gripped by tightening muscles, and then Harry pulled off. A groan erupted from him before Severus could stifle it, his body feeling suddenly bereaved. Harry slid down as Severus' hands trailed over his skin, keeping Severus grounded as he tried to slow down his thundering heart.

A murmured incantation and Severus felt the preparation spells stretch and lubricate him. Allowing his legs to fall open, he brought his mind into focus on Harry. His lips moving as he repeated the incantation silently, Harry carefully lined himself up and pushed. As Harry slid inside him, he recited the words of the bond aloud, with only a slight stumbling over the words. Severus arched upwards, angling his hips for ease of access, when an aura of pure white haloed Harry before extending to surround Severus.

Emotions and sensations that weren't his flooded Severus. Waves of uncertainty, of fierce pride and protectiveness, of devotion, and a deep, unending love surged through him. Physical desire burned through him, the delight of taking battled with the thrill of being taken and Severus could feel Harry's determination to give him pleasure. Their thoughts swirled around each other before merging and the heightened sensory awareness shattered them both. 

_…love you…love you…love you_

Severus smiled at the disjointed chant he could hear going on in Harry's mind. The ritual had worked spectacularly. 

_It did? Are you sure?_ Harry lifted his head off Severus' chest.

Allowing an eyebrow to arch upward, Severus just smirked.

 _Insufferable git!_ Harry's eyes narrowed.

 _Idiotic brat, do you see my lips moving?_

Harry blinked, before he launched himself upwards, kissing Severus exuberantly, his happiness welling through both of them. _It worked! It worked! You'll never leave me again!_

Severus broke the kiss and settled Harry against him. "Truly, I had no intention of ever leaving you, my minx, but now we will be able to communicate anytime."

His Eromenos nodded as he snuggled closer. "Especially with the Third Task still to come."

"As well as whatever coup de grace the Dark Lord has planned," Severus interjected with a scowl.

"After that swim in the lake, I don't know what could be worse." Harry yawned.

Severus felt it wise to keep his own unpleasant thoughts locked behind an Occlumency shield for the moment. There was enough time to worry over those later. Wrapping his arms around Harry, Severus allowed himself to follow him into sleep.

* * *

**Keeping Promises**

* * *

"I'm sure the Third Task will be something really tough, Harry!" Ron Weasley exclaimed. "Like dueling with a giant or something!"

"Really, Ronald!" Hermione sniffed dismissively. "After battling a dragon and a whole lake of creatures, I think this final task will be more challenging than a mere duel!"

Harry shuddered, not wanting to think about the Third Task. Things were just getting back to normal after the outcome of the Second Task. 

"We'll help you practice your dueling, Harry!" Ron promised enthusiastically.

Harry couldn't stifle a snort, thinking of his Erastes dueling lessons, shrugging helplessly when Ron stormed off.

* * *

Hermione hurried after Ron as Harry continued towards the dungeons. A hand falling heavily on his shoulder startled Harry and he dropped into a crouch, wand in hand. Albus Dumbledore watched him, apologetic smile not reaching the shrewd eyes. 

"Harry, my boy, I didn't mean to frighten you." Dumbledore moved closer.

Harry straightened but didn't put his wand away, the corridor was deserted. _Severus! You promised! ___

"Headmaster." Harry relaxed slightly, reassurance flowing through their bond.

"It's past time for a private conversation, Harry." 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I'm happier, safer than I've ever been."

"Undue influences may make you feel…"

* * *

Anger surged through Harry, his hand tightening on his wand. "Undue Influences! Are you joking?" Harry snorted, his magic beginning to swirl. "This from the man who left me where I was treated like filth, never shown any love, never even _touched_ except in anger…"

Familiar hands slid onto his shoulders, Harry drew a calming breath as Severus appeared behind him. 

"Albus, was there something you needed from us?" His Erastes' voice was deceptively calm

Harry watched as the Headmaster smile benevolently.

"Ah, Severus, I was just inquiring as to how young Harry was getting on."

" _Swimmingly_ , I assure you."

* * *

"Thank you." Harry slowly relaxed in Severus' warm embrace.

"I promised that you'd not have to face him alone, and the bond alerted me of your need." Severus kissed his temple.

Harry sighed, banishing their clothes with a snap of his fingers. "It's brilliant, Severus, you're always there with me, so I'm never alone." 

Severus raised an eyebrow as Harry rubbed against him in what he hoped was a seductive manner. Lowering his lashes, Harry nuzzled Severus' throat.

"But I love being this close even better."

A finger lifted his chin. "You're a shameless minx." Severus muttered, kissing him hard.

* * *

**Shared Things**

* * *

Harry sat on the floor in front of Severus' chair, the fire keeping it pleasantly warm. Wiggling into his favorite spot between his Erastes' legs, Harry lifted one of the slender feet into his lap. Summoning the lotion, Harry warmed it in his hands before beginning to rub in on Severus' foot. Harry kneaded the bottom with firm pressure, his thumbs stroking over the raised ridge of a half-crescent scar near the arch, received as a child when Severus stepped on broken glass. 

Harry had a similar scar, from stepping on one of Dudley's broken toys when he was five.

* * *

A groan of pleasure made Harry smile, knowing that Severus had stopped reading and was enjoying the feel of Harry massaging his feet. Switching to the other foot, Harry kneaded it the same way, but with this one, he avoided the round, puckered scar on the top. A mark Severus refused steadfastly to discuss. Harry knew, like himself, his Erastes had as many scars inside as he did on his skin. 

Before Severus showed him differently, Harry had thought his heart had too many scars to be able to love and he was too scarred for anyone to love him.

* * *

"Your thoughts are becoming maudlin, my minx." Severus' fingers tugged at his hair. "Our scars don't define us, Harry, our feelings do. Come, see what you make me feel."

Harry scrambled onto Severus' lap, eager to see if his foot rub aroused Severus like it did him. Severus' dressing gown was tented, Severus' desire and _love_ flowed through their bond. For some reason, it made Harry suddenly shy. 

Severus snorted, Banishing the clothing between them and wrapping his hand around both their cocks. The other cupped Harry's head, Severus kissed him hungrily as he tugged and pulled them to completion.

* * *

**Heart's Desire**

* * *

The scratching of quill tips was a soothing sound, Harry thought, as he sat between Hermione and Neville in the library working on his Charms essay. 

"…but he'll regret the bonding afterwards…"

The harsh whisper made Harry flinch. Ron still didn't understand why Harry needed Severus.

"Nonsense." Luna laughed. "Harry's heart know's its desire."

"He's too young to know…"

"Nonsense!" Hermione snapped. "Any female in the castle would able to tell you her heart's desire, it simply requires maturity. Grow-up, Ronald!" 

"What if Snape doesn't want _him_ …"

The thought horrified Harry, barely smothering a gasp. Would Severus want him, forever?

* * *

The hand stroking his hair didn't pause as Harry nuzzled Severus chest.

"You're quiet tonight, my minx."

Harry lapped at a nipple before looking up. "Am I the object of your desire?"

Severus reacted instantly, taking Harry's breath as he flipped them over. Pressing Harry into the bed, Severus kissed him hungrily, before raising his head to look at Harry's dazed face.

"Yes, I can safely say _you_ are the object of my desire."

Harry slid his arms around Severus' neck. "Brilliant, you can _desire_ me forever!"

Severus sighed dramatically. "If I must."

Harry arched upward. "You _must_ and now!"

* * *

**Wants and Needs**

* * *

_"I assure you! Severus Snape is a Death Eater!"_

Karkaroff's voice reverberated in his mind as Harry pulled out of Dumbledore's Pensieve. Neville wrung his hands anxiously, as the Headmaster stood beside him, a triumphant look on his face. 

"Professor!" 

Harry straightened, squashing the urge to apologize. Dumbledore wouldn't have left his Pensieve out if he hadn't expected Harry look in it. 

"Curiosity isn't a sin, my boy." Dumbledore stroked his beard, eyes intense. "Professor Trelawney said you had a vision in class."

Harry wanted Severus beside him, but knew this was important.

"I watched Voldemort cast an Unforgivable ."

* * *

Harry looked down from the tower window at the maze growing on the Quidditch Pitch, wishing with all his heart that this Tri-Wizard Tournament was over. He'd spent lunch practicing in Professor McGonagall's classroom with Hermione and Ron, stepping out as the two began arguing.

"You can have anything you want, boy."

Not turning at the sound of Moody's voice, Harry shrugged. "I've never truly had a choice, Professor."

A guttural laugh made Harry jump. "Your opportunity's coming, Potter." 

Harry swung around, eyes flashing with anger. "I _have_ what I want, Professor, and no one better try taking it away."

* * *

Crumpling the parchment, Harry drew a deep breath. Another owl from Sirius telling him what he should do, what spells he should learn. Where'd his godfather's concern been through the majority of his life? 

Shutting his eyes, Harry rubbed at his throbbing scar and concentrated on the reinforcing the Occlumency barriers. The Third Task was a week away and everyone seemed to have decided what he wanted, without bothering to ask him. Again. 

Severus was the only one who wasn't, but Harry knew his Erastes was preoccupied with the darkening of his Mark. Evidence that Voldemort was growing in strength.

* * *

Harry barely had time to set his bag down, before he was pulled into a hungry kiss.

"I believe we both need a respite." Severus Banished their clothing and carrying him into the bedroom. "Tell me what you want, my minx."

"Want to touch you," Harry panted.

Taking his time, Harry tasted his Erastes' body as long fingers wove into his hair. Severus allowed him control, pushing their jar of lube into his hand. As Harry pushed into Severus' tight heat, both sighed with pleasure. Their loving was intense. 

Severus gave Harry just want he wanted, what he needed: himself.

* * *

**Practicing**

* * *

Harry stood on the lawn, watching the setting sun cast eerie shadows over the Quidditch Pitch and maze. Something about the place sent a shiver down Harry's spine.

Luna shifted beside him. "Never share a cup with a Hufflepuff."

Blinking, Harry glanced at Hermione who rolled her eyes, while Neville shook his head.

"Perhaps we could find a less gloomy location when next we meet, hmm?"

Harry saw Hermione flush, as it'd been her idea. 

"No one saw us, sir." Neville interjected. 

"And the twins are keeping Moody busy," Harry added.

Severus scowled. "Indeed, then let's start: Advanced Shielding charms…"

* * *

"I believe Miss Lovegood has centaur blood in her genealogy," his Erastes muttered.

Harry snickered as he watched the Ravenclaw casually counter Neville's stunner with a pirouette and a summoning charm. Hermione was trying to copy Luna's wand movements, a puzzled look on her face.

Everyone froze when a twig snapped nearby. Harry and his friends melted into the shadows. 

"Problem, Professor Snape?" Ludo Bagman appeared out of the darkness.

Harry saw Severus' wand remained poised. "None that I'm aware of."

"Er, alright." Bagman stepping back. "Thought I might catch a word with young Harry…"

"I think not!" Severus snarled.

* * *

Steamy water poured over them as Harry _helped_ Severus wash himself, paying particular attention to his Erastes' arse. Severus turned, pinning Harry against the tile.

"Be careful of Bagman, my minx, he's not quite the moron he pretends." Severus lifted Harry against the wall.

"Yes!" Harry gasped, wrapping his legs around Severus.

Wrapping his soapy hands around their pricks as Severus thrust against him, Harry nipped at Severus' earlobe. Harry gasped as Severus slid a finger inside him, brushing against his prostate. Harry moaned as he erupted between them. 

"Can't wait until you do that properly!"

"Fuck!" Severus groaned, coming.

* * *

**Consequences**

* * *

Harry decided he hated the maze, the deep shadows that concealed so much. All manner of creatures with their rhymes and puzzles took refuge there. He'd been bitten and scratched, had his wits scared out of him, and now he and Cedric stood staring at the Tri-wizard Cup. 

"Here, we'll take it together!"

Luna's admonishment of sharing a cup with a Hufflepuff flashed through Harry's mind as he felt the yank of a Portkey. Hadn't Dumbledore checked everything to make sure nothing would happen? 

"I'm sorry, Cedric!" Harry tried to yell as they clung to the Cup and each other.

* * *

Harry could only bide his time, his heart heavy at the sight of Cedric's body. Silently drawing support from Severus, who'd stopped his frantic search of Hogwarts for them. Voldemort resurrecting himself was one of Harry's reoccurring nightmares and he watched it come true as if in shock. The cut on his arm couldn't compare to the anguish ripping his heart.

Summoned Death Eaters began to appear and Harry silently pleaded with his Erastes not to respond, knowing Severus' life would be forfeited. Voldemort, with his _propensity to postulate_ \- Severus growled through their bond, allowed Harry to gather his wits.

* * *

Concealing shadows were pierced by spell-light as Harry duelled with the Dark Lord. _No Unforgivables!_ Severus chanted through the bond.

Then their magic connected, exploding the shadows with its bright web. Harry's wand was hot and vibrating wildly in his hand, only the images of his parents and his Erastes giving him the strength to hold on. Listening to the whispered words, Harry broke the connection and dove for Cedric.

Grasping the Cup, Harry hung on to Cedric, wishing with all his might that the Portkey would reactivate to take them back to Hogwarts. He was surprised when it happened.

* * *

Harry sat beside Severus, trembling with exhaustion, as his Erastes raged at the Headmaster. Fawkes' softly trilled song seemed to seep into his soul as phoenix tears bathed his spider bite. 

"No, Albus, I won't return to the Dark Lord. His knowledge of the bond between Harry and I negates my usefulness."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "You swore..."

"To protect my bonded mate!" Severus snarled. "And between his godfather and I, we've the resources to keep him safe!" 

"You'll need protection..."

Severus surged to his feet. "This is an example of _your_ protection!"

Harry stood. "I just want to go."

* * *

Harry buried his face in Severus throat and finally, _finally_ allowed himself to relax. Severus had Flooed them directly to their rooms, where he'd stripped the soiled, bloodied robes off of Harry. Gentle hands washed the grime off him before tucking him into bed. 

A sob caught in his chest, burning, as slender fingers stroked his hair, silently encouraged him.

"Keeping it inside will only embitter you, my minx."

The sob burst loose, starting a torrent, and Harry clung to Severus as he cried out his anger, hurt, and grief. Severus held him tightly, whispering words of comfort and love.

* * *

**Busy Hands**

* * *

Harry knew from the brush of magic when he was near the edge of the protective field around the cottage, and was careful to stay within the boundaries. The pail he'd found in the garden shed was almost full of black and red berries, and Harry was going to bake his Erastes a pie with them. The picking had been peaceful, surrounded by the sounds of the thicket, and the baking would keep his hands busy.

Severus was brewing for Madame Pomfrey and Harry knew he'd just be a distraction, but he hadn't been able to settle to a book.

* * *

His hands began to itch as Harry was rinsing the berries. He tried to wash them, but it didn't help. Strong fingers caught his wrists and Severus drew Harry back against him, holding Harry's hands away.

"It appears you've discovered poison oak along with your berries." Severus Banished his clothing. "What compelled you to pick them?"

Harry closed his eyes, watering from the prickling pain. "I wanted to surprise you with a pie. It seemed a good idea at the time." 

Severus positioned him over the sink before summoning a potion, using it to wash Harry's hands with infinite care.

* * *

Severus continued to stroke his fingers, the air perfumed by the freshly baked pie, as Harry sat in his Erastes' lap, finally talking about the graveyard. Tears trickled down his cheeks, ignored by both of them as Harry poured out his anguish, his parents appearance, and his guilt over the Dark Lord's resurrection. And poor Cedric.

Something raw built in his chest and Harry fought it, until Severus' soothing hands and whispered reassurances allowed him to let go. After the maelstrom was over, Severus held him against his chest and Harry allowed his Erastes' heartbeat to lull him to sleep.

* * *

It was dark when Harry awoke; sprawled across Severus' chest, whose arm wrapped around his waist. A thrill shot through him, Severus hadn't deemed him pathetic and rejected him. Turning his head, Harry kissed the warm skin, bring his hands up to stroke, and tease. Severus shifted beneath him, pulling Harry into alignment with his body.

"Busy hands, again, my minx?"

"I need..." Harry stammered as he frotted against Severus.

"I know." Thrusting up, Severus gave Harry the physical reassurance he craved. 

It was frantic and intense, both their orgasms explosive. 

"Love you," he sighed, at peace.

"Eternally, my Harry."

* * *

**Harry's Surprise Holiday**

* * *

"Good to see you studying, Mr. Potter." 

Harry jumped up from where he'd been sprawled in on sunlit section of the couch. He smiled at his professor, holding up his Transfiguration book for her to see. She gave him a smile as Severus stepped out of his lab.

"Minerva, your timing is perfect." His Erastes ushered her in.

Opening the book, Harry strained to hear the conversation.

"...Dursleys first and then holiday..." Severus voice sounded tight.

"...arrangements are made...he'll understand, Severus..."

Harry's heart sank into the pit of his stomach. Severus was leaving him with _them_ and going on holiday.

* * *

They'd known it was coming; the Headmaster had sent Fawkes with a note the week before demanding Harry return to Privet Drive to renew the blood protection. Harry knew the Dursleys would never allow Severus to stay with him, but it stung knowing his Erastes would go on holiday without him. 

Inhaling deeply, Harry set his schoolwork aside, muttering a goodbye to McGonagall. Harry trusted Severus implicitly, but he still worried he wasn't worthy of love, that Severus would someday realize that. Maybe Severus already had, Harry thought, wringing his hands. 

"What foolishness is churning in your head, my minx?"

* * *

" _What_?!"

Severus exploded, his anger making Harry cringe. Pulling Harry to his feet, Severus shook him once. Tears stung Harry's eyes as Severus tilted his chin up, a furious look on his face. 

"You _must_ learn the value of your own worth, Harry!" Severus snapped, sitting in his chair and pulling Harry into his lap.

Wincing at the tone, Harry sat stiffly. Letting out a long-suffering sigh, Severus gently wrapped his arms around him, Harry melting against his Erastes. 

"The _Muggles_ are on _holiday_ this week, idiot boy. We'll attend to that duty, after which I'm taking _you_ on holiday."

* * *

"Surprise," Severus said dryly as Harry blinked at him.

"Holiday? I've never been before."

Severus nodded. "I'd planned it for your birthday, but arrangements were... complicated."

Joy soared through him and Harry grinned madly. "Brilliant! That's almost as good as letting me, you know," he flushed, gesturing between them. 

"Top." Severus' voice was husky. "Did you think that was your only birthday present?"

Harry shifted, straddling Severus as he Banished their clothes. "I didn't care, really, as long as you were here."

Severus cupped his arse, pulling him flush, and whispered against his lips. "I'll _always_ be here, my minx."

* * *

**Making Memories**

* * *

The house on Privet Drive was almost peaceful without the Durleys around, although the ghosts of memories past plagued him, especially at night. Severus refused to sleep in Dudley's second room, taking the guestroom after a thorough Scourgify. 

The third night Harry awoke, screaming, Severus had experienced enough. Silently, his Erastes tugged him out of bed, apprehension rolling in his stomach as Harry followed Severus down the stairs.

"The mysteries of the past end now, Harry. Where is this cupboard you dreamed of being in?" 

Quietly, Harry led Severus on a tour of his former home, detailing his treatment there.

* * *

"Do you have _any_ good memories from this place?" Severus asked quietly, hand stroking Harry's back as they stood in the sitting room. 

Harry shook his head. "Not really."

"Perhaps," Severus said, sinking to his knees. "We should start creating a few."

Harry braced his hands on Severus shoulders as the slender fingers of his Erastes undid the fly of his jeans. His breath hitched as Severus wrapped his hand around Harry's prick, teasing the tip with his tongue. Groaning, Harry thrust into the wet heat of Severus' mouth, his anxiety forgotten as he climaxed.

"Ah, memory made." Severus smirked.

* * *

"Close your eyes." Severus ordered, Apparation taking them.

Harry vibrated with excitement. Severus had refused to name the destination for their mystery holiday, promising a reward for making it through the week at Privet Drive, in addition to the fantastic memories Harry now had of the place. 

"Open your eyes."

Harry opened them, staring out through glass walls at a sweeping view of a golden sand beach and blue-green waters stretching to the horizon. Severus wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"We are the Seaside Wizarding Resort at Swanage." Severus told him. "We'll need to be more circumspect in our…"

* * *

Harry wasn't waiting any longer for his reward as he pounced on Severus, pushing him back against the cream and gold bed. Banishing their clothing to the wardrobe in the corner, Harry ignored Severus' amused expression, and began his assault of the lean body under him. 

"I know – discretion in _public_." Harry muttered to appease his Erastes.

Tongue and lips trailed down Severus' throat as fingers plucked and twisted. Severus hissed as Harry took his cock into his mouth. Sucking enthusiastically, Harry frotted against a hard thigh, and both climaxed with a groan.

"Discrete my arse, minx." Severus murmured dryly.

* * *

**Banishing Boggarts**

* * *

Harry had finished putting on the sunscreen potion when he heard the wardrobe in the bedroom rattle. With a frown, Harry opened the door, only to fall back in horror as Albus Dumbledore stepped out. 

"Ah, Harry, I've come to take you back to the Dursleys." The Headmaster tried to grab Harry's arm.

Jumping back, Harry narrowed his eyes at the turquoise-clad Dumbledore, willing his terrified heart to calm. "I'm not going anywhere without Severus!"

Dumbledore laughed harshly. "When will you realize Severus barely tolerates you…"

" _Riddikulus!_ " 

At Severus' snarl, Dumbledore was suddenly wearing a nappy, before disappearing.

"Bloody boggart."

* * *

Severus pressed a kiss to Harry's temple as he held him tightly, making Harry's lips twitch into a smile.

"Must you always revert to idiotic Gryffindor tendencies when faced with something that challenges your self-confidence?" Severus grumbled as Harry relaxed into his embrace. "You have Slytherin cunning in you, utilize it!"

Harry snorted; reassured by Severus' snarkiness and hand stroking down his back. Turning his head, Harry licked across Severus' throat, loving the shiver that went through his Erastes. 

"Impertinent brat!" Severus groaned, putting him at arm's length. "Beach first, _that_ later."

Harry nodded; he loved the sun and water!

* * *

The warm water stung the pink skin on Harry's shoulders as he followed Severus into the large shower. He'd spent the afternoon swimming and enjoying the beach, the only thing he saved was a little girl's beach ball.

Severus' soapy hands roamed over his body, Harry sighing as his prick hardened. Cupping his arse, Severus lifted him as Harry kissed him hungrily. Sensations of cool tile against his back, slippery cocks sliding together, and Severus' finger sliding into him, made Harry gasp, then explode between them. Hissing, Severus followed.

"I think we missed a spot." Harry wiggled.

"Cunning, my minx."

* * *

**The New Term**

* * *

Harry sat on the edge of the bench at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, waiting nervously for his schoolmates to arrive. He and Severus had returned to Hogwarts last week, fresh from their holiday at the sea. 

The start of the new term made him apprehensive, especially after Professor Dumbledore had introduced them to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry thought Dolores Umbridge resembled a toad, not liking the way her beady eyes had flitted between he and his Erastes. Harry almost expected a sticky tongue to dart out, seeking a fly, or errant student.

* * *

The back of his hand burned fiercely as Harry stumbled back down to the dungeons. The toad of a professor was causing all kinds of trouble, refusing to believe the return of the Dark Lord, and torturing people with that quill. 

Strong fingers wrapped around his forearm, drawing him into a hard embrace. "Show me what the bitch did!" 

Harry winced at the furious tone, lifting his arm to show Severus the raw, swollen back of his hand. His Erastes cradled his hand gently; thumb brushing lightly over the carved words.

"Fucking Blood Quill!" Severus ground out. "Murtlap should help."

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked, hand immersed in the bowl of potion.

"Plot," Severus told him, storing the memory strand he'd taken from Harry into a vial. "Better to have a weak-minded Ministry crone here so we can anticipate Fudge's moves."

"Dumbledore won't…"

"No, he'll be watching, too, but he won't intercede." Severus stroked Harry's hair. "That quill must disappear, however."

Harry nodded, chewing on his lip. "Hermione wants me to teach defensive spells to the others, so they can prepare for what's coming."

"Excellent idea," Severus said grimly. "The upper classes need to learn, despite Umbridge."

* * *

Harry slipped into bed, smiling as Severus drew him close. Toe-curling kisses were good, but Harry wanted more tonight. Sliding under the covers, Harry moved down his Erastes body until he could take Severus' twitching cock in his mouth.

Harry loved the taste of his Erastes, the different textures of the prick against his tongue, and the sounds Severus made as Harry pleasured him. His whole body throbbed with desire as slender fingers threaded through his hair and a muscled calf slipped between Harry legs. 

Swallowing around Severus' spurting cock, Harry came explosively. 

"Impertinent minx," Severus murmured, kissing him hard.

* * *

**A Visit to the Headmaster's Office**

* * *

Harry took a deep breath before pushing open the heavy door. The Headmaster's office hadn't changed over the years, down to Fawkes sitting on his perch. Feeling growing apprehension, Harry crushed the scroll of pink parchment in his hand, only a little reassured when the Phoenix winked at him. Severus wasn't going to be happy with him.

"Harry! This is quite a surprise." Dumbledore rose from his chair. 

Already feeling the brush of Legilimency, Harry kept his eyes focused on the Headmaster's crooked nose. Tightening his Occlumency shields, Harry stepped forward to hand Dumbledore the parchment. 

"Umbridge sent me, sir."

* * *

"You can't refuse to attend detention, Harry." 

Harry's eyes darted up, only to find Dumbledore's eyes averted. "I can when she's using a Blood Quill during her detentions!" 

Dumbledore frowned, eyes sliding toward Harry. "A Blood Quill? Surely, you're mistaken – it's illegal to use a Blood Quill…"

"…because it etches into the skin!" Harry finished angrily, thrusting his swollen hand forward. "Yeah, I know!"

The blue eyes flashed with anger. "The Ministry scrutiny is intense, Harry, and we'll have to conform to certain edicts that Madam Umbridge…"

"Including the torture of our students, Headmaster?" Severus snapped, stepping into the office.

* * *

"I'd be happy to supervise Potter's detentions, Albus." Professor McGonagall stood beside Harry, Severus on his other side.

Dumbledore nodded, again staring through Harry. "You'll have to be less antagonistic towards Professor Umbridge, Harry."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I'll behave, Professor, if she does." 

"Perhaps," Severus interjected, his voice deceptively soft. "We should withdraw Harry from the class and tutor him privately." 

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. "We need to be united against the Ministry, Severus, especially now."

"Then force the bitch to stop torturing students!" McGonagall snapped. 

"And we won't interfere with whatever manipulation you have in play." Severus proposed.

* * *

Harry wasn't surprised when Umbridge forgot about his detentions after Dumbledore spoke to her, nor seemed to notice her quill had been replaced. It didn't make her any less bitchy or dangerous as Severus reminded him. And neither of them wanted Harry sent to the Headmaster's office alone again.

"Harry," Hermione whispered urgently. "Are you sure about this _Room of Requirement_?"

"Yes, it has everything the DA needs to learn." Harry said confidently. _If I don't fall on my face teaching!_

"Really, Harry, the Defenders' Army?" 

"Better than _Dumbledore's_ Army!" Harry said scathingly. "We _will be_ the ones defending Hogwarts."

* * *

Steamy water pounded Harry's sore shoulders. He'd been studying, practicing spells, and trying to train for Quidditch. Hermione had a meeting planned in Hogsmeade Saturday for schoolmates interested in learning defense. 

Strong hands began kneading his shoulders, Harry groaning as he leaned into his Erastes. Severus turned him, washing his front thoroughly. His prick was throbbing as Severus lifted him against the tiles.

"Stroke us, my minx!"

Harry wrapped his legs around Severus, his hands circling their cocks, hissing as they slid together. A finger pressed into him and Harry gasped as he climaxed. 

Severus groaned, shuddering as he came.

* * *

**Testy Toad**

* * *

The air was cold and crisp as they walked out to the Quidditch Pitch to practice. The pitch was reserved for the Slytherin team to practice later and the Gryffindor hopefuls needed some flying time. Harry was still energized over yesterday's meeting at the Hog's Head, elated to be doing something to resist Umbridge. 

Kicking off the ground, Harry soared skyward, his eyes darting to the Slytherin section of the stands, where he knew Severus was watching under the Invisibility Cloak. Neither of was willing to take chances; Dumbledore seemed frequently absent and the High Inquisitor was everywhere. 

"Hem, hem."

* * *

Neville and Ron looked at Severus with awe as he scooped the toad into a bag he'd conjured. Harry's sides hurt from laughing but stopped as Severus gave him a pointed look and jerked his head towards Hogwarts. A group of Slytherins were headed towards pitch, brooms in hand. 

Knowing Severus would rather they avoid confrontation, Harry led the others back towards the castle, nodding silently at Malfoy's sneer. The others followed his example, bringing the Slytherins to a stop as they scratched their heads.

Hermione snickered under her breath. "Malfoy hates a mystery!

Harry grinned. "Just like Umbridge will."

* * *

Harry stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower, the cold wind whipping his hair. His scar seared with pain and he pressed the heel of his hand against it. The week had been filled with on-going turmoil, including Hedwig's mysterious injury and Umbridge disbanning all student organizations, including Quidditch teams. The toad was even nastier since _waking-up_ in the greenhouse. 

Angelina and McGonagall were trying to get the Gryffindor team reinstated and Hedwig was in Hagrid's care, but Harry blamed himself for both incidents. And his scar throbbed…

"Freezing it, and your body, won't stop the pain, my minx."

* * *

Leaning into Severus' warmth, Harry cradled his hot cocoa with chilled hands, his Erastes' voice soothing him.

"…angst is normal at your age, but accepting the guilt that bitch is attempting to burden you with is idiocy. She's not your problem, Harry." 

"I love you, too, Severus." Harry smiled, his heart lifting. "I need Sirius to understand she's watching the mail and the Floo network."

With a flick of his wand, Severus cast his Patronus. The silvery doe nuzzled Harry before cantering through the wall. 

His scar flared white-hot. "I wish he'd find whatever he's looking for!" Harry hissed.

* * *

Strengthening his Occlumency shields only partially helped and meditation not at all. Lying pressed against Severus distracted Harry enough that he forgot about the pain and concentrated on the feel of those slender fingers against his skin. The deep kisses stole his breath and made Harry's toes curled as his Erastes made his body sing and his heart fly. 

Wrapped in Severus' arms, Harry felt strength flow through him that he wasn't able to tap into on his own. Harry sighed softly, burrowing closer.

"Don't ever leave me," he whispered.

Severus entwined their legs, drawing him closer. "Banish the thought."

* * *

**Tension**

* * *

Harry sat, his face a mask, as Professor Umbridge berate Neville for his lack of knowledge on the theory of defensive shields. How could anyone understand the theory when they weren't allowed to practice it? They would all improve, as Neville had in the first D.A. meeting, if allowed to use magic.

"And you, Mr. Potter, what is _your_ opinion?" The deceptively sweet tone masking the evilness inside.

Harry had promised Severus he wouldn't rise to the bait. "The textbook defines magical theory as…"

The gong sounded, ending class, and Harry grabbed his bag, ignoring the look Umbridge threw him.

* * *

_"Expelliarmus!"_ Neville annunciated clearly, handily disarming Harry.

Grinning, Harry accepted his wand back. "See, Umbridge is just a stupid toad, Neville!"

Neville grinned back, eyes lighting up as Luna came over to congratulate him.

"A little self-confidence works wonders." Hermione muttered, appearing beside him. "Now if someone would just give Ron some – he's driving me spare over the Gryffindor verse Slytherin game!" 

"Absolutely nutters!" Fred walked up. "We're about to…"

"…disown him!" George flanked him.

Harry shook his head. "It's just a game, and Ron really needs to relax. What could go wrong?" 

"With Umbridge, who knows." Hermione muttered darkly.

* * *

Harry looked up from the floor in front of the fireplace as Severus stepped through the door. Setting his Charms essay aside, Harry watched as his Erastes leaned against the door, working to lose the hateful mask that twisted his features. Silently, Harry stood, moving to wrap his arms around Severus and pleased that he was now tall enough to bury his face in Severus' throat. 

With a great sigh, Severus pulled him into a tight embrace. "Tell me again why I can't Crucio that bitch?"

"Because I get to first." Harry murmured. "You and Neville can have what's left."

* * *

"You're tense." Harry massaged Severus' shoulders while he graded papers.

"Quidditch-addled students, a Dark Lord out to kill us, and first-year essays!" Severus snapped. "Certainly, I'm tense!

Dropping to his knees, Harry crawled under the desk. Opening Severus' trousers, Harry released Severus' cock and licked the tip as it harden in his hand. Humming, he slid his lips down the shaft. Harry _loved_ sucking Severus. Fingers tangled in his hair as his Erastes came with a groan.

A tug at his hair. "Come to bed, my minx." Severus extended his hand. "I'll not be crawling under the desk to reciprocate."

* * *

**Yule 2010**

* * *

_He reared high from the floor and struck once. twice, three times, plunging his fangs deeply into the man's flesh…_

"Harry!" Severus shook him hard. "Wake up!"

His head throbbed with indescribable pain, felling as if it was going to explode and his stomach lurched. Harry threw himself toward the side of the bed, vomiting over the edge. Severus rubbed his back until Harry had finished, Banishing the mess with a flick of his wand. A goblet of water was pressed to his lips as Harry leaned into his Erastes' reassuring warmth, still shaking.

"Was it a nightmare?" Severus' voice was clipped, his concern evident.

"No!" Harry was frantic, hands pressing against his temples trying to stop the pounding in his head. "It was different…I was there...the snake…"

Severus tugged his head back gently. "Drink!" He ordered.

Harry threw back the contents of the vial, wincing at the foul taste, but grateful for the instantaneous relief. "It's Mr. Weasley! Severus, he's hurt and bleeding all over the place! We have to get him some help!" He turned around to face Severus.

"Where is he?" Severus frowned threw his legs over the side of the bed and Summoned his dressing gown. 

Harry tried to remember. "I don't know! Somewhere dark…stone walls and a door."

Shaking, Harry grabbed his old jumper, pulled it over his head, and stuffed his feet into his slippers, his heart racing furiously. They had to get Mr. Weasley help! His stomach rolled again as he thought of what he'd seen and the view from which he'd seen it. Looking up, Harry found Severus studying his face intently.

"There is more to this than you are telling me. We will alert the Headmaster, but don't discuss any more than you have to until we are back here." 

Harry nodded and followed, kneeling beside Severus in front of the fireplace as his Erastes threw in a pinch of Floo powder. 

"Albus Dumbledore!"

The flames swirled green for several and Harry moved restlessly at Severus' side, knowing he could run up the Dumbledore's office faster. A hand on his arm helped settle him as the Headmaster's face appeared in the fireplace.

"Severus? It's a bit late…"

Severus cut across his words. "Arthur Weasley has just been attacked, I'm assuming while on guard duty, and is gravely injured!" 

Dumbledore was instantly alert. "Attacked? What do you mean attacked?"

Harry mouthed the word _snake_ again as Severus glanced at him.

"He was attacked by that gigantic serpent you were told about last year," Severus spat as Harry gritted his teeth.

"I see," Dumbledore pulled his head out of the fireplace and Harry could hear him issuing orders to someone behind him, before reappearing. "And from what point of view was this attack observed?"

Harry stiffened. He didn't want to tell Dumbledore that _he'd_ been the bloody snake. With the weight of Severus' eyes on his face, Harry just shook his head. His Erastes reached over and squeezed his hand.

"As you mentioned before, Albus, there are ears everywhere. I'll leave you to your arrangements and _I_ will make mine." 

Severus began to pull his head out of the fire, but before the connection was closed, Harry heard Dumbledore snap out in a hard voice.

"Occlumency, Severus, teach him _now_!"

With a flick of his wand, Severus closed the Floo, casting several spells Harry assumed where locking and privacy spells. The memory of what he'd seen in his sleep flashed through his mind and Harry shuddered. Strong arms drew him close and Harry leaned into Severus' strength.

"The toad will be on a rampage as soon as she discovers the Weasley children gone," Severus muttered. "We will just move our plans forward a bit."

The next fifteen minutes was a whirlwind of activity as Harry got dressed, his hands still shaking. Severus packed their trunks with a wave of his wand, and was gathering things off his desk, when someone pounded on their door. Harry jumped at the sound as Severus whirled around.

"Dobby!" Severus hissed, moving to where Harry stood waiting.

The house-elf appeared with a _pop_ , bowing low in front of Severus. "Yes, Professor Snape, sir?"

Severus bent low, an arm around Harry to pull him closer. "Dobby, we need to get to the cottage!"

The house-elf nodded, jumping as the pounding on the door became more urgent. "Hold onto Dobby, sirs!"

* * *

Severus knew there would be no further sleep for either of them, and instead, allowed Dobby to deal with their trunks while he lit the fire. Summoning a blanket, Severus wrapped Harry in it before stepping into the kitchen. Taking a deep breath, Severus busied his hands preparing tea and hot cocoa. Harry's ability to Occuled his mind had greatly improved, and he4 was capable of closing his mind even in his sleep, so this link had to be something deeper, stronger…

"Professor Snape! Dobby is being done. What more can Dobby do for sirs?"

Severus didn't hesitate. "Report back to Professor McGonagall and let her know we are here. Have her send word when there is any news of Arthur Weasley." 

The house-elf was gone in an instant and Severus carried two mugs out to the sitting room. Rousting Harry, Severus arranged them so that they were reclining against the arm, Harry wrapped in his arms. Pushing the mug of cocoa into his hands, Severus brushed a hand through his hair. Harry took a cautious sip, knowing the rich chocolate would help.

"Tell me," Severus instructed quietly.

"I was the snake, Severus," Harry whispered. "I could hear the thoughts; feel the emotions that the snake had…" He drew in a shuddering breath.

"And the Dark Lord? Did you feel his presence?" 

Harry forced himself to think back over what he had experienced, and while he didn't really _feel_ anyone else, the familiar agonizing pain had been there. "I think he _was_ the snake, Severus – like he'd become the snake."

Severus tightened his arms and Harry took another sip of his hot cocoa, feeling the liquid as it slid down his throat. 

"Think you are correct in both assumptions. The Dark Lord was able to possess the serpent, but with the connection through your scar, you were able to feel what the snake did." Severus said thoughtful. 

Harry closed his eyes. He didn't want to be connected to the Dark Lord or his stupid, bloody snake! Feeling his chest tighten, emotion swirling turbulently inside him, Harry allowed Severus to take the mug out of his hand, and buried his face in his Erastes' chest.

* * *

Severus knew Harry was worried about Arthur Weasley's condition. A flick of his wand expanded the couch and another Summoned the duvet from the bed. Banishing their clothing, Severus arranged them so that he could curl around Harry as they both looked into the flames of the fire.

"While I'm am profoundly sorry that you had to experience the event, I am certain that Molly Weasley will be eternally grateful that you were able to get her husband help so quickly." Severus told Harry quietly.

"But what if…what if I _was_ the snake, Severus?" A faint shudder went through Harry's body.

Severus tightened his arms. "The Dark Lord possessed the bloody snake, and dragged you unwillingly with them. I have no doubt that it was the power of his elation, by gaining entry into the Ministry, which triggered the connection." He rubbed his cheek against the soft, tousled hair. "We have worked to protect your mind against deliberate intrusion, but the force of his emotions is more difficult to deal with."

"So, I couldn't have done it…myself."

Severus turned Harry in his arms and snatched the glasses off his face. Threading his fingers through the tousled hair, Severus brought them nose to nose. He waited until Harry's eyes focused on his.

"You were as unwitting a victim as Arthur Weasley, Harry, and you need to remember that," Severus told him, allowing the irritation to come through in his tone. "You didn't possess the snake, you weren't in control, you were merely a witness. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Severus," the green eyes filled with relief as Harry relaxed against him.

Kissing him softly, Severus molded Harry to him as he encouraged him to relay exactly want he'd experienced. Not for the first time, Severus wondered if the tie between Harry and the Dark Lord was more than the aftermath of an Unforgivable Curse. The physical pain that Harry felt when in the proximately of the Dark Lord, along with the incredible strength of the connection seemed to suggest that there was something more organic – something more physical in the tie. Severus had felt the edge of whatever it was through their bond earlier. 

"Severus? Do you think Mr. Weasley will be all right?" Harry whispered.

There was nothing Severus could do to mask his concern. "I hope so, my minx."

It wasn't until just before dawn that the shaggy mutt of a Patronus burst into the living room and Black's voice told them that Arthur Wesley was going to be all right, the Weasley children were safe at Grimmauld Place, and they were expected there Christmas for dinner.

"Pushy git," Severus said on a yawn, too tired to move to the bedroom. "Sleep now and you can fire-call your godfather this afternoon."

Harry barely nodded before Severus felt the steady rise and fall of his chest. Closing his eyes, Severus tightened his hold on Harry, knowing he'd have to put in an appearance at Hogwarts in a few hours. It wouldn't do to have Umbridge figure out what they were up to. Casting a spell to wake him, Severus closed his eyes and allowed himself to slip into sleep.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the shower in a cloud of steam, still rubbing his hair with a towel. The mirror was fogged-up and Harry used the towel to wipe it. Severus had returned to Hogwarts, leaving Harry a note to occupy his time fixing something for their dinner. A small smile curled Harry's lips as he stepped back, Severus still treated him like a child at times, but this time he didn't mind so much. A glance into the mirror confirmed the muscles in his arms that he had worked so hard to develop, the broadening of his shoulders, and the patch of curly hair surrounding his prick. The barely discernable mark on the doorframe proved that Harry had grown taller since their time at the cottage last summer. 

Harry nodded his approval as he continued to dry off and then got dressed. The last thing he wanted was to be a disappointment to Severus, in anyway. His magic was getting stronger, his body maturing, and Harry was determined to learn everything Severus could teach him. Although he hated feeling needy at times, Harry wasn't sure yet how to accept everything with the stoic demeanor that Severus showed. 

Squaring his shoulders, Harry made his way to the kitchen, ignoring the steel-gray sky and concentrated on cooking Severus a delicious meal. He was looking forward to the next few weeks, celebrating the holidays, and spending time with his Erastes – no pink toad, no Dumbledore, no demands – just the two of them!

Harry began to chop the herbs he needed for the sauce, humming _Deck the Halls_ as he envisioned all they could do on snowy days.

* * *


	5. Erastes 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisanne's birthday with a prompt of 'Date Night'
> 
> Torino10154's BJ Friday 2011
> 
> AdventDrabbles: 1: Ringing Christmas Bells / 2: Gingerbread Cookies / 3: Candlelight / 4:Tinsel / 5: Christmas Market / 6: Christmas Kissing Ball / 7: Kissing in the snow / 8: Carolers / 9:Eggnog / 10: Fur / 11: Silent Night / 12: Sleigh / 13: Christmas Ribbon ?14:Christmas Fairy Lights / 15: Roasting Chestnuts / 16: Five Golden Rings / 17: Father Christmas / 18: Evergreen Pine / 19: Santa Hat / 20: Hot Toddy / 21: Icicles / 22:Christmas Crackers / 23: Christmas Cottage / 24:Fruitcake / 25: Christmas Star

**Birthday Surprises**

* * *

Harry gazed out the window of the guest room with a sigh. These two weeks at Privet drive had seemed endless, even with the Dursleys gone on holiday. It was silent in the house, as Severus had to return to Hogwarts for a meeting, but Harry didn't mind. With the bond between them temporarily dampened, it gave him some time to reflect on the events of the past term. Between trying to stay clear of Umbridge, Dumbledore, and the Dark Lord, Harry had been exhausted and trying to keep up with his classes as he revised for his OWLs. 

With all that going on, Harry wasn't all that surprised when the Dark Lord managed to break through his Occlumency shields to send the vision of Sirius being tortured. Rationally, Harry knew neither Sirius nor Voldemort would be walking into the Ministry of Magic in the middle of the afternoon, but as soon as he could, he'd sought out his Erastes. Severus had only gotten a vague impression of the images, and upon Harry's confirmation, had immediately sent his Patronus to Harry's godfather, telling him to remain at Grimmauld no matter what.

Harry rolled his eyes at the memory of Sirius trying to Floo call him to confirm Severus' message. Umbridge had gone spare, hearing a garbled message to him about Death Eaters in the Ministry directed at the Potions master's private Floo, and had her Inquisitor Squad track him down. They had found him studying with Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna, holding them at wand point until Umbridge arrived. Harry had disavowed any knowledge of what was going on at the Ministry, which infuriated the toad even further. Yet, Harry had been appalled when Umbridge forced him to hold on to an illegal Portkey, but even more so, when all his friends also grabbed on at the last minute, even Ron. 

Severus had notified the Order of the Phoenix as soon as Harry knew where they were, reassuring Harry that help was on the way. While Harry still felt guilty over his friends being hurt in the ensuing battle, but he couldn't help the smirk when he thought of Umbridge. No one had asked the toad to step in between Sirius and Bellatrix LaStrange while they were dueling in an attempt to arrest Sirius. Harry was just thankful that Sirius hadn't gone through the Veil with Umbridge. His godfather might be a pain in the arse most of the time, but he was still part of Harry's family. Harry had suffered Severus' wrath when he'd chased Bellatrix from the chamber after she'd hit his Erastes with a particularly nasty hex and lead to the Dark Lord's possession.

When Dumbledore had finally given Harry the entire prophecy, he'd allowed his temper to surge in the Headmaster's office while Severus watched, destroying his gadgets with his tantrum, but was careful not to use his magic. Dumbledore had smirked, as Harry seemed to lose control, before sending him off to process the information. Severus hadn't been pleased with Dumbledore's manner of delivery, in turns raging and comforting Harry. The initial reaction that he had to kill or be killed hadn't really even bother Harry, as he'd expected that. It was the dawning awareness that he very likely would die in his efforts and what effect it would have on his Erastes. Harry knew the bond they shared was soul deep, thanks to his own impetuous actions. 

The knowledge was eating at him, yet Harry didn't know how to broach the subject with Severus. How did you tell the one you love beyond all others that you will be responsible for their untimely death? Harry had even tried to research for a way to for him to change the bond, desperate for a way to save Severus, but he hadn't be able to find anything. Even Hermione had been looking for him over the summer hols, but she'd failed so far to locate anything useful.

Sighing deeply, Harry turned away from his view of the perfectly groomed front yards of Privet drive. Severus was taking him out tonight for their _date night_ , something Hermione had told them that Muggles did to keep their relationships _fresh_. Tonight, they were celebrating their last night on Privet for the summer, and through the emotion flowing through from Severus, his meeting was finally over.

Pushing up his glasses, Harry rubbed his eyes hard, took a deep breath, and headed for the shower. Severus told him to be ready.

* * *

Severus Apparated to the alley off Magnolia Crescent and pocketed his wand before striding towards the Dursleys' house. He had shed his robes in their quarters before Flooing through to the Leaky Cauldron, where he'd gotten a few stares but Severus had ignored them, turning on his heel and Apparating without a word. No one was going to be given a chance to follow him to where Harry was.

Without looking right or left, Severus walked through Wisteria Way and onto Privet Drive, his thoughts focused on Harry. He didn't even think that Harry actually remembered that tomorrow was his sixteenth birthday with all the turbulent thoughts swirling around in the boy's mind. It had skipped Harry's mind that their bond was such that his emotions and feelings filtered through, so Severus was very aware of his turmoil over dying at the Dark Lord's hand, and could only hope that Harry would talk to him soon. Severus had faith that Harry would be able to defeat the Dark Lord, with his help, of course. And, if the unthinkable happened, Severus would rather not live without Harry.

At midnight tonight, Severus was going to give Harry what he'd wanted for so long, by making love to him. Legally. For once, Hermione Granger had come up with the perfect suggestion for Severus to use to his advantage -- _date night_ indeed! A visit paid to Petunia Dursley had secured the necessary consent, even if it were a mere formality at this point. It was the best birthday present Severus could give both of them.

Slipping silently into the quiet house, Severus paused in the doorway to the guest bedroom, where Harry stood in front of the mirror. Crossing his arms over his chest, Severus allowed his eyes to devour the young man. Harry had hit a growth spurt in the past month, adding height as broadening his shoulders, filling out the well-cut gray suit he was wearing. Severus had to smother a snort of laughter as Harry leaned close to the mirror, hand stroking his chin to make sure there were no stray whiskers. His Eromenos was very proud of his wispy beard and impressive treasure trail. Severus shift as his cock twitched at the thought of following that trail to its treasure.

Harry turned around with a smile and moved to greet him, pressing Severus back against the door. "Am I presentable?"

"Eminently, my minx." Severus allowed Harry to kiss him, moving him gently aside before it became heated. "No, allow me to freshen up and we will head out for dinner."

"How was the staff meeting?" Harry fussed with his shirt cuffs.

Severus snorted. "The usual boring drivel we go through at the end of every term. Why Dumbledore couldn't hold it the first week of July instead of the last, I've no idea."

Their reservation were at the exclusive restaurant in the [Savoy Hotel](http://www.fairmont.com/savoy/GuestServices/Restaurants) in London. They ate a leisurely meal in a corner booth by a window overlooking the Thames, the lights of the London Eye rotating in the background. The food was superb, the waiter attentive but discrete, and Harry suitably awed by the grandeur. His Eromenos stopped his fidgeting and dark thoughts long enough to enjoy the fine meal.

As they exited the restaurant, Severus steered Harry towards the river. They strolled along the water in silence, arms brushing with every other step. Severus wanted to say something, to break through the emotion that he could feel seeping through their bond, but he didn't. Tonight was Harry's night, but he had to speak first, as this was one obstacle that Severus couldn't help him hurtle.

"Severus?"

The pain in the utterance of his name made Severus' resolve falter, but he forced himself not to give in. "Yes?"

"I…thank you for a brilliant dinner."

"You are most welcome." 

Another couple passed them going the opposite direction and Harry pressed against him for a moment to let them by. The instant of contact seemed to open the bond a little more and Severus heard Harry take a deep breath.

"I'm scared, Severus."

Relief flooded through Severus and he didn't try to mask it. "You are faced with a daunting task, my minx."

"It's not that part so much, that one deserves anything I can do to him." There was a steel edge to Harry's voice. "No, I…"

A hand on his arm stopped Severus and he turned toward Harry, noting absently that he didn't need to look as far down to meet the anguished eyes. "Tell me, Harry."

Taking a deep breath, Harry met his eyes. "I will do what I need to do, but because I messed up and bond us deeper than you had wanted, you may die if I don't…if I die. I'm sor…"

"I would prefer it you didn't utter that word and ceased your maudlin ramblings." Severus cut across his words, knowing his tone would get through to his Eromenos. "While there are bonds that can be accidently entered and others that can be forced on a person, you need to remember we share isn't possible unless both parties consent to the binding."

In the ambient light, Severus could see the frown that ceased Harry's forehead as he thought over Severus' words. He could see when understanding dawned as Harry's eyes widen and the hand tightened on his arm. Severus resumed walking to forestall any type of emotional embrace in a public setting.

"Then, you know that you could…" Harry's soft voice trailed off, a tangle of emotion flooding through the bond.

"Of course," Severus said. "I have always been cognizant of the ramifications, but felt that any bond we shared, and you, was worth the risk."

Harry made an inarticulate sound and Severus felt the flood of relief, still tinged with remorse. Pulling Harry off the path way and behind a tree, Severus slid his hand up to grip his Eromenos' biceps to keep them at a respectable distance apart. Even though it was late, there were other couples strolling in the area and Severus hadn't come this far to be reckless now.

"I made a conscious choice to suggest the Erastes Bond in the first place, all your magic did was to identify the deeper emotions within me, read your true wishes, and bond accordingly." Severus explained quietly, resisting the urge to either shake the sense into his Eromenos or kiss him breathless.

"So, even though we hadn't said anything, deep down you really wanted the bond, even knowing what could happen?"

"Of course," Severus said softly, as he felt Harry begin to relax. "My only regret is that neither of us was able to give verbal permission, which would have avoided your current internal turmoil."

Harry exhaled sharply. "If I'd have known I would probably die…"

Severus gave into his surge of anger and shook Harry once, hard. "You would love less?"

"No!"

"Then focus your attention on the best ways of staying alive!" Severus snapped.

"Yes, sir!"

Severus could hear the smile in Harry's voice and released his arms, taking a step back. Looking down at Harry's face, light glinting off the lenses of his glasses, Severus felt uncharacteristically nervous. He cleared his throat. 

"Does this mean, that given the choice, you would agree to marry me?"

* * *

Harry gasped. Severus wanted to _marry_ him? His eyes welled up and Harry blinked rapidly to get rid of the moisture before his Erastes could see it. 

"Marrying you would be brilliant, Severus!" Harry said in a rush, attempting to sound as mature as possible.

Severus tilted his head. "You honor me, my minx." He gestured with his hand. "Come with me, then, as it grows late."

Bemused, Harry followed behind Severus as he turned around and strode back towards the hotel. Stopping short of the main entrance, Severus glanced over his shoulder before leading him down an alley and disappearing through a brick wall. Grinning, Harry followed him, remembering his first trip through a brick wall at Kings Cross Station, and found himself in a large foyer with dark paneling and a carpet so plush he sank into. 

A house-elf wearing a black and red tunic was bowing to Severus. "Please follow me."

Harry fell into step behind Severus, eyes taking in the perfect fit of the suit jacket across Severus' shoulders as his heart singing with relief. He felt lighter, having finally gotten his remorse about binding them off his chest. He suspected that some of his anxiety had leaked through their bound and Severus was just waiting for him to think it through. That thought warmed him further and Harry purposely pushed the possibility of death to the back of his mind. 

"Everything be prepared, sir." 

Looking up, Harry stopped himself just before running into Severus' back. He saw they were in an elegant sitting room lit, with a large window that overlooked the River Thames. Floating candles gave off a soft glow, a table set with glasses, and plates stood to one side, a bottle of wine chilling in a silver ice bucket. 

"My, you both look quite dashing this evening!"

Harry whipped around at the sound of Professor McGonagall's voice, startled to see her there. A short man in a tatty suit, who bore an uncanny resemblance to Mundungus Fletcher stood beside her. Severus stepped up beside him, an arm sliding around Harry's waist.

"Ah, Minerva, right on time." Severus bowed slightly to the man. "Magistrate Fletcher, good of you to come."

"I'm assuming you have the paperwork in order, Snape?" Fletcher said, pulling a pair of spectacles and putting them on. 

"I have secured the proper consent and the young man's acceptance of my proposal, thus satisfying all the legal requirements."

There was a warning edge to his Erastes voice and Harry moved closer to him, not sure what was going on. This relative of Dung's seemed only slightly more legitimate than the one Harry knew. Professor McGonagall gave him a wink, reaching into the bag hanging off her arm to draw out a scroll and a moneybag, showing them to Fletcher but didn't give them to him. Somewhere, Harry could hear a clock strike midnight.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Severus pulled him closer. 

Professor McGonagall stirred them closer to the large window. "Yes, a most happy birthday, Harry, and you'll never forget your anniversary."

"My anniversary?" Harry felt like there was something he was missing and he looked at Severus.

"I thought I would surprise you with a wedding ring for your birthday, my minx. Fletcher here is a magistrate with Her Majesty's government as well as with the Ministry of Magic. He has the authority to legally marry us."

It took a moment for what Severus was telling him to sink in and a wave of joy hit him so hard he felt dizzy. All he could do was nod in agreement and cling to Severus' hand, the lump in his throat preventing him from speaking. In truth, Harry didn't remember much of the brief ceremony, other than the vows were a lot like the ones they made during their bonding. He panicked briefly when the short wizard, wand in hand, asked him for a ring. Professor McGonagall pressed one into his hand, an elegant circle of gleaming gold and silver ribbons entwined. An identical band was pushed onto his finger, the cold metal warming as it rested against his skin. Harry could feel raw emotions flowing between them: relief and reassurance, protection and possession, and need.

Then Severus was brushing his lips across Harry's in a kiss, pulling him close for a brief moment. Professor McGonagall seemed to have something in her eyes as she blinked rapidly while she patted their arms, blushing fiercely when Severus kissed her cheek. The Magistrate was dealt with; money exchanging hands after an oath of secrecy was sworn and the marriage license signed. Professor McGonagall winked at them before taking Fletcher's arm and Apparating away. 

"So, my husband, are you pleased with your birthday surprise?" Severus slid his hands beneath Harry's jacket. 

Harry shivered at the intimate gesture, hopefully. "Does this mean we can finally…you can finally _shag_ me?"

"Oh yes," Severus promised, easing his jacket off his shoulder. "With permission from two guardians, Muggle and wizard, and a marriage license, I can finally pleasure you as I have always dreamed of doing."

Shrugging his shoulders, Harry let the garment slide off his arms, not bothering to see where it landed. He tried to take a step closer, but Severus held him at arm's length as he used his wand to levitate the tray with wine and crystal goblets through the door at the far end of the room.

"Come, and prepare to be ravaged." Severus' was rough with promise.

Harry allowed himself to be guided that direction, unexpectedly nervous. His prick was already hard, his heart pounding as he entered an enormous bedroom. A single light glowed softly, marking the en suite and the elegantly draped bed. The perfect setting for Severus to make love to him, Harry could only hope that he didn't mess it up.

* * *

Severus smiled as Harry's fears were communicated to him, turning him around as they stopped near the bed. "Come, my minx, let me love you."

With his increase in height, Harry fit against him well, Severus thought, gathering him close. Harry's arms circled Severus’ neck as he buried his face in Severus' throat, the rim of his glasses pressing into him. With a muttered spell, Severus Banished the glasses to the bedside table, and was rewarded by a hot tongue lapping at his earlobe. Slender fingers wove into the hair at the back of his head, and Severus groaned as that wicked tongue began to trace a line across his jaw. It seemed when he was reassured, Harry reverted to his impatient ways.

Suddenly impatient himself, Severus turned his head, capturing the wandering lips with his own. Both of them moaned when Severus took control and brought his hand up to cup the back of Harry’s head, holding him in place while he ravaged Harry's mouth. The feelings he had not been able to voice, Severus put into the kiss: the manipulations that they'd both endured, the knowledge of the probable outcome, the depth of the love he felt, and his quiet joy at being legally married to Harry.

Afterwards, Severus wasn't sure how their clothing ended up neatly draped over a chair. He only remembered enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. For the first time, Severus allowed himself to freely touch the slender body beneath him, allowed himself to tasted and fondle Harry without guilt. Severus nipped at one nipple and then the other, flicking the hardened nubs before trailing across Harry's abdomen. Finding Harry's navel, Severus' speared his tongue in and out of the teenager’s navel in imitation of what he was about to do with his cock. His hands caressed the inside of each thigh, pushing them apart as his mouth followed that treasure trail to explore around Harry's prick, the tip already glistening with moisture. Severus own cock throbbed in anticipation, jutting out hard and flat against his stomach. Harry reached down to brush it lightly with his fingertips, pleasure sparking in his eyes as it twitched in response.

Batting aside Harry's hand, Severus leaned down, nuzzling his bollocks as his fingers stroked downward across the sensitive skin. Summoning the lubrication from the bag Dobby had brought over for them, Severus stopped only long enough to thumb off the cap impatiently. Coating his fingers, Severus moved up to lick the head of Harry’s cock, then eased it into his mouth just as he slowly slid a finger into the tight ring of muscles and the tight heat beyond. Severus curled his finger, brushing over the thick spot of nerves, his eyes captivated by the expression on Harry's face. With a choked cry, Harry bucked his hips and came, filling Severus’ mouth. 

Pulling slowly off Harry's penis, Severus continued to stretch his husband, adding a second finger as Harry's fingers threaded into Severus' hair. Trying to thrust upward, Harry groaned as Severus still his hips with his free hand, his prick hardening again as Severus' fingers moved in and out. Harry's eyes implored Severus for more as he slipped a third finger in easily, Harry's feet planted on the bed as he tried to push them deeper, hands now fisting the bedding. The sight of his Eromenos spread out in front of him, with the arousal and the need he felt through their bond was almost Severus' undoing.

“Severus, please!” 

The heartfelt plea was heaven to Severus' ears, as he could finally satisfy them both. Withdrawing his fingers, Severus gingerly coated his cock with lube before sitting back on his heels, his hands caressing the splayed thighs.

"Perhaps you should turnover; it would be easier for your first time."

"I want to see you, Severus!" Harry implored him and couldn't deny him.

Grabbing a pillow, Severus put it under Harry's hips, angling them upward. Folding Harry's legs towards his chest, Severus carefully aligned his cock with Harry's loosened entrance. Nudging forward, using one hand down to guide himself, Severus pressed firmly through the ring of muscles, stopping to allow Harry’s body time to adjust and to get himself under control. The viscous gel he had brewed contained a topical numbing agent that would help ease the unfamiliar discomfort of penetration. Severus hoped it would take the edge off him, prevent embarrassing himself by ejaculating prematurely. He had waited, _they_ had waited for this day for so long, Severus wanted to make it memorable. 

“All right?” he asked breathlessly at Harry’s gasp.

“Yes,” the young man assured him, and a shiver ran down Severus’ spine at the Parseltongue-like response.

Focusing, Severus concentrated into easing gently into Harry's tight heat. He was breathing hard by the time he was fully sheathed, stopping to give Harry a chance to adjust to his cock. The slender legs wrapped around his waist and Severus leaned forward to kiss Harry deeply, remaining motionless until Harry drew him in deeper, rocking him hips. Severus braced himself on his arms, making shallow thrusts, Harry moving to meet him. Severus could feel Harry through the bond, his wonder at the new sensation and the sheer delight over the rightness of their coupling. As Severus set up a slow, deep rhythm, determined to make the pleasure build, he felt Harry clench around him, and moaned. 

"Impetuous minx!" Severus growled, leaning down to nip at Harry's lower lip.

Changing the angle of his thrusts, Severus knew found Harry's prostate by his cry of pleasure and stroked determinedly across it. It only took a few minutes before Severus felt Harry stiffen, his hands coming up to clutch at Severus' shoulders, and cry out as he spilled between them. Severus shifted until he was gripping Harry's hips, thrusting hard and fast as Harry clenched around him, his climax resounding though the bond and sending Severus over the edge. Thrusting deep, Severus groaned as he filled Harry with his release and collapsed. 

Shifting to the side, Severus clasped Harry to him, the bond humming with the pleasure of their orgasms and the deep, abiding love they shared. Awed by the dual feelings they'd just experienced, Severus opened his eyes as he felt Harry shift in his arms. Deep content lit Harry's sleepy eyes, and he gave Severus a slow smile.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had," Harry kissed him softly. "I love you."

"And I adore you, my minx." Severus silently Summoned his wand and cast a Cleansing Spell before maneuvering them under the bedding. "I'm delighted that I was able to surprise you."

Severus felt Harry's breath against his chest as he made himself comfortable. "Can we just stay here for the entire day?"

Kissing the tousled hair, Severus snorted. "Insatiable brat! For the most part, yes, I do have to go start a potion for Dumbledore tomorrow afternoon, it seems he put a cursed ring on his finger and needs help to curtail the spread of it."

"Sounds like a Dark curse."

"Yes, Dumbledore indicated he'd explain the whole situation tomorrow," Severus told him. "For now, get your rest while you can. And happy birthday, my minx!"

* * *

**An Early Friday**

* * *

Waking pressed against Severus was always wonderful, especially this morning as Harry awoke hard and randy. Grinning, he slid down Severus' body, taking advantage of his new freedom to touch Severus whenever he wanted. Settling between Severus' legs, Harry kissed his inner thigh, before licking his way up Severus' balls. Tracing the thick vein to the tip, Harry lapped along the slit before taking Severus into his mouth. 

Fingers speared into his hair while Harry bobbed his head and he reached down, brushing across Severus' entrance. Severus groaned, arching upwards, and filled Harry's mouth as he swallowed, still sucking gently.

* * *

"Come here, my minx." Severus tugged his hair.

Harry moved upward, cock throbbing, and kissed Severus hard. His Erastes reached for his hips and pulled Harry further upwards. Severus' eyes focused on his face as Harry straddled his chest.

"Fuck my mouth, Harry"

The words made Harry twitch and he guided himself to Severus' lips with his Erastes encouragement, sure hands kneading his arse. The sight of him pushing into Severus mouth and the feel of that wet heat had his eyes rolling back as Harry exploded. Severus lapped him clean before settling Harry beside him. 

"Good morning, my minx."

* * *

**Wizard Bells**

* * *

Harry scratched absently at the scraggy beard on his chin as he walked beside his Erastes, eyes wide as he took in the sights of Diagon Alley. Severus had given him a potion that slightly altered his appearance so that they could stroll unnoticed through Diagon Alley. 

Severus leaned closer. "Stop tugging at your beard or someone will figure out that you've never had one before."

Harry rolled his eyes, but dropped his hand, walking so that his shoulder brushed against Severus' arm. There were groups of people scattered along the cobbled street, all taking in the brightly decorated shops. As they made their way closer, Harry became aware of enchanted golden bells that seemed to jump out at them, ringing madly. He glanced questioningly at Severus as they moved past the apothecary. Looking back, Harry could see the bells lying in wait in the doorway of the shop.

"Christmas bells," Severus said, once they could hear again after particularly exuberate set. "They've been used for eons to summon worshipers to prayer." His Erastes glared when another set of bells clamored for attention in front of Honeydukes. "It seems these merchants have embraced the idea as well."

"Seems to be working okay," Harry replied, looking at the line of people inside the shop.

Severus smirked as he led Harry to a silent, unobtrusive shop a short distance away. "I prefer discretion."

Following Severus through the door, Harry grinned as he saw a small sigh proclaiming: _Delectables for the Discerning Wizard_.

* * *

**Wizard Cookies**

* * *

Harry felt guilty as he took in the look on Hermione's face, a mixture of sadness and defiance. "If you're sure…"

Hermione tossed her head. "Of course I'm sure, Harry. I'm going to study with Neville and ignore Ron and Lavender. _You_ already have plans for this evening." She reached out and squeezed his arm, giving him a wan smile. "I'll be fine and don't forget your essay for _Professor_ Snape."

Sighing, Harry nodded before starting up the stairs. He didn't understand why Ron was being such a prat. Add to that whatever Malfoy was plotting, the Headmaster was chasing Horcruxes, and his best friends were fighting. His Erastes was his solace, who kept him grounded, and now that they had bonded, no one could keep them apart. A smile curved Harry's lips as he thought of the shop Severus had taken him to the night before and the delicious treats they'd gotten. 

Who knew there were Wizarding gingerbread cookies? 

Harry opened the door to their quarters as he shed his robes, his book bag landing beside them on the couch. Moving to the table, Harry reached over and lifted the Severus cookie from the plate. He loved the scowl the shop owner had created in icing, knowing it was pure Severus. With a finger, Harry stroked down the line of black candies that represented buttons on the front of the gingerbread. The store had been amazing, with all manner of edible goodies, from cookies to lube.

"Potter!" 

Harry's head snapped up at Severus' tone, looking up to see his Erastes standing just inside the door, a flush staining the sallow cheeks. Severus stalked towards him.

"Severus?"

"Did you forget that those were _enchanted_ gingerbread men?" Severus snatched the Harry cookie off the plate. "Allow me to demonstrate." Using a fingertip, Severus stroked it from navel to groin.

Harry gasped as he felt the touch from chest to cock, the sensation making him instantly hard. "I…see what you mean." Harry swallowed. "But how do we un-enchant them?"

"Unenchant…" Severus rolled his eyes. "Why would you want to do that?"

His cheeks heated as Harry gestured toward his Severus cookie. "Because I want to eat it!"

Severus' lips curved upward. "Then perhaps you need to _eat me_ before you can consume _it_."

Setting the Harry cookie on the table, Severus plucked his likeness from Harry's fingers and laid it on top of the other gingerbread man. With a flick of his wand, Severus Banished their clothes and pulled Harry to the couch. Finally catching on, Harry pushed him down and positioned himself, licking up the length of Severus' cock. He teased the slit with his tongue until Severus gripped Harry's hips and swallowed him to the root. 

A few minutes of muffled groans, tasting warm flesh, and the delicious feel of Severus' incredible mouth, Harry exploded. Hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head, Harry hummed as Severus climaxed, swallowing happily. Tugging Harry around, Severus kissed him hungrily.

"Very tasty, my minx."

* * *

**Wizard Candles**

* * *

Severus slipped quietly into his quarters, very cognizant of the late hour. Dumbledore's manipulations, despite the fact that he was slowly dying due to his own foolishness, grated on Severus' nerves, especially where Harry was concerned. The junior Death Eater crowd was scheming once again, and if Draco Malfoy's pale, thin face was any indication, it wasn't going well. Yet, concern over Slughorn's blasted Christmas party was the main topic of conversation in a meeting of the heads of House. Severus thought Minerva was going to hex Dumbledore before he could.

Slipping out of his teaching robes, Severus stepped into the room, stopping short. The golden glow of dozens of floating candles bathed the sitting room. A crystal goblet sat on the table next to his chair, along with a small plate of dark chocolates. Harry knew that he'd be in a dreadful mood after his meeting and had created a warm, welcoming place to come home to. His bonded was fast asleep, however, head resting on a half-filled piece of parchment, Severus' old Advanced Potions textbook lying beside it. 

Severus reached down to ease the glasses off Harry's face, smiling as he brushed back the soft fringe. Despite the Dark Lord, Albus Dumbledore, and Slughorn's soiree, Severus was determined to make the holidays special for Harry.

They both needed that; his minx _deserved_ that.

* * *

**Wizard Tinsel**

* * *

Harry trudged into their rooms after his last class, halting when he saw Dobby setting a Christmas tree into the corner next to the fireplace. Letting his book bag slide to the floor, Harry moved forward and reached to touch the closest branch. The unique pine fragrance made Harry inhale deeply as his fingers brushed the spiky tips of the needles.

"Oh, Dobby! It's beautiful!" Harry breathed. "Is it really for me…us?"

Dobby gave him a sly look. "Professor Snape is wanting his Harry Potter to have the best Christmas."

Warmth filled Harry at the thought of Severus asking Dobby to get him a tree and he swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. "How do we decorate it, Dobby? I don't have anything..."

"Dobby is knowing just what you need, Harry Potter!" Dobby bounced and snapped his fingers.

Piles of decorations appeared around them, fairy lights already twinkling, green and red crystal balls glittering, and strands of gold and silver tinsel entwining around each other. Harry looked over all the choices and hesitated only a moment before selecting a silver cauldron from one pile and a golden snitch from another. Humming, he went to work, his worries forgotten.

* * *

Harry was encouraging the Wizard tinsel to wrap around the bottom branches when the door opened. Severus had barely gotten it closed behind him before Harry launched himself at his Erastes, peppering his face with kisses. The tinsel in his hand wrapped around his wrist as Harry was turned and pressed against the door. 

Severus kissed him hungrily, before lifting his head. "To what do I owe this exuberant greeting?"

Rubbing against him, Harry gave him a smile. "I just wanted to thank you for the Christmas tree you had Dobby bring. It's brilliant!"

"Christmas tree?" Severus stepped back and glanced around the room, eyes locking immediately on the glimmering tree in the sitting room.

"Yes," Harry said, busy trying to keep the tinsel from tying his wrists together. "I hope I decorated it okay – I've never done one before."

Severus turned back towards him and Harry knew he had a goofy grin on his face. "It looks wonderful, my minx." He watched Harry struggle with the tinsel, voice lowering. "Do you know there are a number of more _creative_ uses for Wizard tinsel, don't you?"

"Er, no…" Harry shook his head as he shivered in anticipation of _that_ lesson.

* * *

**Wizard Wares**

* * *

Severus strode purposefully through the crowded Christmas market, dodging vendors attempting to hawk their wares. He kept his head down, having only taken the time to pull his hair back and fasten it at his neck, tugging the hood on his cloak up. It wouldn't do for him to be recognized on this foolhardy errand, but he was serious about giving Harry the best holidays he'd ever had. The Bath Christmas Market was renowned for its variety and quality. If there was anywhere that might have what Severus was seeking, it was here.

The Wizarding section took up the back part of the market and Severus kept a wary eye out for any trouble. There was an excellent selection of both traditional and modern goods, Severus pleasantly surprised by what he found. His moneybag was considerably lighter when he Apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell!"

Draco Malfoy jumped as Severus appeared, just on the Hogwarts side of the locked iron gates. An eagle owl squawked loudly as it circled once and flew away, clearly as startled by Severus' unexpected arrival as Draco was. Opening the gate with a flick of his wand, Severus strode through it, taking note of Draco's rigid stance and fisted hands.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Severus snapped as he relocked the gates.

"Just sending a letter, Professor." Draco retorted, folding his arms over his chest. "I believe I'm allowed to do that, aren't I?"

"From the Owlery and within the confines of curfew, Mr. Malfoy!" Severus ground out. "Someone might think you were up to something nefarious!"

Draco's face flushed and he opened his mouth for what Severus was sure was something scathing, but his mouth snapped shut instead, before asking sullenly. "May I go, _sir_?"

Severus waved him off, watching Draco walk rapidly towards the castle. While Severus' focus may have shifted, he had continued to subtly persuade his Slytherins to reconsider their involvement in the Dark Lord's plans. Draco was at particular risk, having been tasked with killing Dumbledore, his mother's life held in the balance. 

Approaching the castle at a slower rate, Severus shook off the feeling of uneasy that Draco had brought. Harry was his life and Severus would do everything he could to get him through any confrontation with the Dark Lord. Perhaps along the way he'd find a way to help his Slytherins as well.

* * *

**Wizard Traditions**

* * *

Harry slid silently out of bed, the cold of the dungeons nipping at his bare flesh as he made his way to the bathroom. As he walked back to bed, Harry noticed a red and green ball hovering in the air above him. It moved when he did and Harry was about to Banish it when arms slid around his waist.

"It's a Christmas Kissing Ball, my minx," Severus told him, breath feathering along Harry's cheek.

"A what?" Harry hated feeling ignorant. 

"In essence, it's a ball of mistletoe tied with ribbon that became a popular decoration in Victorian times, when kissing in public was frowned upon." Severus pressed against him. "Except under the mistletoe at Christmas."

Harry turned in his arms. "I remember from last Yule that the tradition of mistletoe goes back to the Druids!"

"Incredible!" Severus smirked. "You _are_ capable of learning."

Cupping a hand behind Severus' neck, Harry pulled him down for a hard kiss. Severus immediately took control and began to walk Harry back towards the bathroom. Hanging on, Harry felt the tingle of magic and they were under a stream of warm water. Sure hands cupped his arse and Harry was lifted against the cool tide. 

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, wrapping his legs around Severus' waist.

"Stroke us, my minx." Severus commanded as he thrust forward, their cocks rubbing together.

Harry wrapped both hands around their cocks, his thumbs working over the tips as his Erastes supported him. Steamy water poured over Severus' shoulder, flowing between them and adding to the sensations. Severus nuzzled his cheek and Harry turned his head, sighing as their lips met again, this time for a deep, sensuous kiss. Harry felt his balls draw up, Severus swallowing his groan of completion. 

Ripping his mouth away, Severus buried his face in Harry's throat as he came. Harry smiled, lifting a hand to stroke Severus' hair, until his Erastes eased his legs down. Silently they finished showering, sharing a kiss as Severus wrapped a towel around Harry.

"I love Wizard traditions," Harry told him softly, wanting to stay in bed all day. 

"Tomorrow is Saturday, my minx, I promise to teach you more then." Severus pushed him towards the bedroom.

 

The warm glow Harry felt at Severus' words stayed with him throughout the day, even as Ginny and Hermione nattering on about Slughorn's Christmas party and Ron disappear with Lavender, again.

* * *

**Wizard Senses**

* * *

Severus stood at the edge of the Quidditch pitch, Disillusionment Charm in place. The Gryffindor team finished their practice with darkness falling and a bitter wind beginning to blow. Weasley set off towards the castle with Brown practically draped over his arm, the rest of the team trailing behind as bystanders joined them from the stands. Harry waved off Granger and Longbottom as he set off across the pitch towards Severus. 

Halfway to him, Severus watched with approval as Harry suddenly vanished, knowing he'd used his cloak effectively. A presence beside him told Severus Harry'd been able to sense where he was.

"Well done, my minx." Severus moved slightly, pleased when Harry's arms wrap around his waist. "Your broom?"

"Banished it to the broom closet."

Severus frowned at the dull tone of voice. "Granger and Weasley still rowing?"

Harry's sigh told Severus he'd guessed correctly. "Yes, and I'm trying not to take sides, but Ron's being a prat! He goes out of his way to snog Lavender in front of Hermione! It's like he deliberately wants to hurt her feelings."

"Perhaps Weasley is subconsciously trying to show her he's worthy of her attention."

"That doesn't make any sense, though!" Harry seemed to struggle with the concept. "That would be like me snogging…Malfoy in order to get you to notice me!"

Severus pulled Harry tightly against him with one arm, his hand finding and pushing back the hood of the cloak as snow began to fall around them. As Harry's head appeared, Severus tilted his head back, leaning in to kiss him fiercely, possessively, not lifting his head until Harry was breathless, and Severus' cock throbbing. 

"You'll refrain from any usage of _Malfoy_ and _snogging_ in the same sentence!" Severus growled in his ear. 

Harry nodded frantically and Severus thought he looked appropriately dazed. Reaching up to tug the hood back over Harry's face, Severus paused. Snowflakes dusted the tousled hair and eyelashes, his cheeks were flushed with arousal, and Harry's eyes glowed with a love so intense that it stole Severus' breath. Cupping his face, Severus looked his fill, burning the image into his mind, and kissing Harry softly before he tugged the hood back into place.

"Just remember Weasley is an immature idiot, he'll come around. Frankly, I pity Granger." Severus steered Harry towards the castle.

Harry snorted beside him. "I love you, Severus."

"And I, you, my minx."

* * *

**Wizard Earmuffs**

* * *

"Do you have your Transfiguration notes, Hermione?" Neville asked from where he'd been rummaging through his book bag. 

Hermione didn't look up from the essay she was writing as she Summoned a scroll and handed it to Harry, who rolled his eyes as he passed it to Neville. Although he enjoyed their Sunday afternoon study group, Harry found that couldn't concentrate today. Luna reached across the table and patted his hand reassuringly. 

"Are you studying?" Madam Pince hissed, passing behind the table.

Harry snatched his hand back with an apologetic smile and began packing his bag. Severus should be almost done with his brewing and Harry wanted nothing more than to curl up on the couch in front of the fire, watching it snow. The others agreed but Harry saw a forlorn look cross Hermione's face as she gathered her scrolls and quills. 

He positioned himself beside her as they left the library, Luna and Neville talking quietly behind them. "Why don't you come with me, Hermione? For a little while at least?"

Hermione opened her mouth, to beg off Harry was sure, when Luna leaned forward. "Neville and I are going to examine our spatial planes. Have fun!" 

Wiggling her fingers at them, Luna dragged a blushing Neville off. Harry met Hermione's eyes and both burst into laughter. 

"Did that mean…" Harry started to ask, only to stop when Hermione raised her hand, palm out. 

"Frankly, I don't want to know!" She shook her head, giving Harry the first real smile he'd seen in days.

"That settles it then!" Harry caught her arm. "Let's grab some hot chocolate and biscuits from the kitchens first."

Feeling a bit like a naughty first year, Harry urged Hermione along faster, jumping off one staircase as it moved. A sound like dozens of people wailing hit them as they reached the main staircase. Slowing, they stepped down into the Entrance Hall as Harry exchanged a puzzled look with Hermione, his instincts telling him that whoever was making that sound was definitely in pain.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Hermione leaned closer as they headed towards the dungeon staircase.

"Hufflepluffs masquerading as carolers," Severus told them in a clipped tone, appearing beside Harry. "Apparently, Sprout has been exposed to one too many Mandrakes."

Hermione snickered as Harry groaned. "Do we have to listen to them?"

"Tonight after dinner in the courtyard, they are featured entertainment." Severus stopped next to the portrait of fruit guarding the kitchen. "I'll procure the refreshments while you two contemplate a way to avoid hearing _that_!"

Harry turned toward their rooms, Hermione following him, a look of concentration on her face. Passing the afternoon listening to Hermione and Severus debating magical theory was wonderful. It was nice to see Hermione so animated and in the end, her idea of charming their earmuffs with a modified Silencing Spell worked the best.

It was even better watching the interaction between his Erastes and his best friend, Harry's heart swelling with love.

* * *

**Wizard Allergies**

* * *

"Severus, my boy!" Albus Dumbledore swept into Severus' office between classes Monday. "Do you have any antihistaminic potions in your stores?"

Severus looked up from his lesson plan with a sneer. "I would think that is a question best asked of Slughorn, Headmaster."

"Horace can only find a single dose, Severus, so if you'd be so kind as to look?" Dumbledore gave him an expectant look. 

Rolling his eyes at the cajoling tone, Severus went over to his potions cabinet, unlocking it with a flick of his wand, and removed two vials. "I have these." He handed them to Dumbledore. "Why do you need so many?"

Dumbledore tucked the vials of light pink potion into his pocket. "Horace was allowing one of his sixth-year classes to brew eggnog and apparently there were a few students that had unknown allergies."

Severus stared at him. "Slughorn allowed students to brew and _taste_ a potion that includes raw eggs!"

"I believe there may have been some trouble with the nutmeg, turned some of the Gryffindor students a pale blue." 

Severus swore. "Which means someone slipped Veritaserum into the eggnog, as is interacts badly with ground nutmeg!"

"I'm sure they'll all be fine, Severus. Thank you for your help." Dumbledore gave him that damnable smile again as he headed out the door, closing it behind him. 

A whisper of sound and Harry appeared beside him, shaking his head. "To be exact, Ron, Ernie, and Dean, not that you could really see the blue in his face, drank the eggnog."

Severus turned towards him, surreptitiously checking Harry's color. "Who had the Veritaserum?"

Harry cocked his head, clearly interrupting his scrutiny. "You don't _really_ think I'd drink a potion that wasn't made by you, do you? And my guess is Malfoy."

Casting a locking spell on the door, Severus pulled Harry into his arms, kissing him hard. "I'll make us proper eggnog tonight."

Harry grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Wizard Contemplation**

* * *

Harry pulled the fur collar of his winter cloak tighter around his neck, shivering in the bitter cold temperatures despite the Warming Charms. It amazed Harry how silent the night around him was. There was no sound from the Forbidden Forest or the castle below him. The brilliant stars in a moonless sky provided enough light to illuminate his frosty breath. 

There were times when Harry felt very alone, just like he had when he'd been locked away in his cupboard. Times when the enormity of what the future held, for Severus, his friends, and himself, threatened to overwhelm him.

* * *

"Harry."

Severus' approach had been as silent as the night, but Harry smiled as he was tugged back into the familiar warmth. "Brooding, my minx?"

His sigh came out in a frosty cloud. "No, not really, just thinking." 

"Indeed," Severus said softly. "Then it's a good thing detention ended early, as your _thinking_ was interfering with my ability to concentrate on being a bastard to the third-year Hufflepuffs."

Turning in Severus' arms, Harry buried his face in the fur at his Erastes' throat, chuckling softly. "You, a bastard?"

Severus swatted his arse. "Being cheeky will get you appropriately disciplined, minx."

* * *

Harry writhed with pleasure on the fur rug in front of the fireplace. The previous silence of the night was filled with the sounds of his moans as Severus pinned Harry's hands above his head, fucking him with slow, deep thrusts. As he felt his balls tighten, Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' waist, clenching around his cock as Harry' climax tore through him. Severus freed his wrists, gathered Harry close, pulling back to burying his cock deep as he shouted his release.

Feeling sated and cossetted, Harry sighed with pleasure. 

"Better, my minx?"

"Yes." Harry sighed contently. "Simply brilliant!"

* * *

**Wizard Ways**

* * *

Severus awoke slowly, cocooned in warmth as he curled around Harry. It was finally Saturday and he was taking Harry to the cottage for an evening, contemplating the many usages of enchanted Christmas ribbon. His arms tightened as Harry shifted, seating Severus' morning erection between his arse cheeks. Burying his nose in the tousled hair, Severus groaned as he rocked his hips.

"Ah, yesss!" Harry moaned, pressing back.

Severus held Harry close with one arm as he slid his hand down to wrap around Harry's prick, his hips moving in a steady rhythm until they both climaxed with satisfied sighs.

* * *

Flooing to the cottage after lunch, Severus was thankful that Dobby had arrived the day before to make everything ready for them. Severus knew responsibility weighed heavily on Harry, even without Dumbledore talking about how they needed to find the Horcruxes. Severus was less enthusiastic about the proposition. A night at the cottage would be good for them both, allowing Severus to show Harry some ways wizards celebrated both Yule and Christmas traditions. Something Harry'd never had.

"Severus? Is that Buckbeak pulling a sleigh?" Harry asked, peering out the window.

"So it would appear." _And right on time_ , Severus thought.

* * *

Harry grinned the entire time they were riding through forest, laughing aloud when the hippogriff took flight around the small meadow adjacent to the cottage. The joy on Harry's face had thrilled Severus, warming him despite the bitter cold. Returning to the cottage at dusk, Severus watched the child-like delight on Harry's face when he caught sight of the Christmas fairy lights that lit the front of the cottage. 

These holiday traditions were things every magical child grew up with and Severus was glad to be able to show Harry now. 

"It's amazing!"

"This is the wizard way, my minx."

* * *

**Wizard Santa**

* * *

Harry sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, flipping through the catalog he'd received that morning by owl post, trying to choose a prefect gift for Severus. Hermione had flounced out when Ron and Lavender arrived, but Harry'd still been eating. Narrowing his choice down to five golden rings, Harry was trying to decision between them.

"Signet ring?" Ron surfaced from snogging Lavender to glance over Harry's shoulder. "Rather dear, aren't they?" 

Harry was very cognizant of Malfoy passing behind him. "Not really, besides I have loads of money." 

Ron's ears flushing red told Harry he'd been too honest.

* * *

Malfoy snorted, as if punctuating Ron's discomfort, but Harry turned to face him, eyes narrowing. Pansy Parkinson's hand possessively on Malfoy's sleeve as Malfoy sneered at Harry and Ron.

"Oh my, poor Saint Potter, the rich little orphan hero and his mate, the Weasel, the _poor_ pureblood. Perhaps Potter can be your Father Christmas, Weasley!"

As Malfoy and Parkinson walked away, laughing, Harry sat froze. Lavender dragged Ron away before he could get to his wand. Ignoring the snickers around him and, with grim determination, Harry chose an elegant ring, with Severus' mastery symbol and initials flanked by an emerald.

* * *

"Severus?" Harry's fingers worked lotion into his Erastes' foot as Harry sat in front of his chair, fire crackling warmly.

"Hmmm?"

"Did…did Father Christmas come to you when you were little?"

"Yes, when I was very young. My father didn't believe in frivolity."

Harry bent his head, massaging the long, slender toes, trying to ignore the emotion churning in his gut. "How did he know to…visit?"

Long fingers speared into his hair, tugging gently. Harry looked up into concerned eyes, following the hand that urged him into Severus' lap. 

"The general belief is Father Christmas is a wizard, of course…"

* * *

"…and the Dursleys said Santa Claus didn't bring anything to freaks." Harry cringed at how juvenile he sounded.

" _Your parents_ indulged you horribly the one Christmas they had with you," Severus said dryly. "And I'm sure Black assisted in the effort."

Harry felt a bark of laughter escape at the image in his mind. "I'd have been as spoiled as Malfoy or Dudley." Harry sobered, "or like my dad."

"No, your mother wouldn't have allowed that." Severus pressed a kiss to his temple. "Your own strengths would've come through." 

"And you'd still love me?"

"How could I not, my minx?"

* * *

**Wizard Diligence**

* * *

Severus stood behind the huge evergreen pine that Hagrid had wrestled into the Great Hall, keeping a surreptitious eye on the students as they filtered into the Great Hall. The proprietor of the apothecary in Hogsmeade had alerted him to another large order of the ingredients used to brew Polyjuice Potion that he'd received. Like the first, this'd arrived by owl with a bag of galleons, who then waited for the completed order. 

Draco Malfoy was likely the culprit, Severus knew, but the memory of the debacle with Barty Crouch warranted keeping a close eye on Malfoy. 

For Harry's sake.

* * *

"Professor Snape, sir?" 

Looking up from his marking, Severus saw Dobby hopping from one foot to another, a Santa hat perched dangerously on top of the other hats on his head. "Yes, Dobby?"

The elf wrung his hands. "Harry Potter be watching Master Draco, again."

The tip of his quill exploded, splattering the essay with red ink droplets. "Where?" Severus snapped.

"Near the Everything Room, Professor Snape sir!" Dobby squeaked.

Standing, Severus cleared the mess with a flick of his wand. "Thank you, Dobby. Please have a fortifying tea ready in our quarters in fifteen minutes." 

Severus strode out the door, determined to remind Harry he wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

"What's he _doing_ in there?" Harry preceded him into their rooms, removing his cloak.

"Something to benefit the Dark Lord, I'm sure," Severus said, dryly. "He believes his mother is in peril." 

Harry nodded, rubbing at his scar as he sat down. "I'm just worried about what's going on."

Severus sat beside him, reaching for a steaming mug before putting his arm around Harry. "Between Malfoy, Dumbledore, Horcruxes, and the Dark Lord, we've plenty to be concerned about, my minx."

Harry sighed and Severus sipped his drink, savoring the steamy, sweet flavor of the hot toddy. Dobby had done well.

* * *

Holding a sated and sleepy Harry against his chest, Severus sighed and finally felt relaxed. Horace Slughorn was a fawning idiot and Severus refused to allow him to Harry as he'd done with Lily. Between the leering vampire eyeing his Eromenos to Malfoy appearing uninvited at Slughorn's Christmas soirée, Severus had been ready to hex anyone who crossed his path.

A hot toddy, the tree twinkling merrily, and Harry, clad in only a Santa hat, on the rug in front of the fireplace had managed to sweeten Severus' mood. Thankfully, they were off to the cottage in the morning.

* * *

**Wizard Celebrations**

* * *

Harry grinned as he ran through the falling snow, jumping up to grab at the icicles hanging from the eaves and instead, tumbling headfirst into a snow bank. He came up sputtering, but laughing and did a somersault just because he could. Harry loved to be at the cottage with Severus, loved that he could act like a kid and Severus didn't think badly of him for doing so. 

Severus watched him from the front window, no doubt rolling his eyes over Harry's antics. It was the smile that curved Severus' lips that warmed Harry's heart.

His Erastes loved him.

* * *

Harry leaned against Severus, hot chocolate in hand, as he listened to Severus read _Twas the Night before Christmas_ , when he heard a tap at the window. Looking up first to get Severus' nod of approval, Harry waved his hand to let the owl in. A large tawny landed on the low table beside them, dropping a package. Severus Summoned an owl treat and the bird eyed Harry before taking flight. 

With an exasperated sigh, Severus ripped the paper and two fat Christmas crackers fell out. "The Headmaster sent gifts."

Harry just stared at them. "Are they safe?"

"Theoretically."

* * *

The next afternoon was clear, Severus insisting that they take a stroll around the small pond at sunset. It was nice to be able to relax and not dwell on Malfoy, Horcruxes, or the Dark Lord. Severus held his hand as they walked, the snow crunching beneath their feet the only sound as darkness fell.

As they rounded the edge of the trees, Harry stopped short. The cottage was ablaze in fairy lights and candles lit every window, warm and welcoming in the night. 

"Dobby's determined to create a Christmas cottage for you," Severus said dryly.

Harry swallowed. "It's brilliant!"

* * *

Curling into Severus on the rug in front of the fire, Harry listened as his Erastes describe his mother's celebration of Yule when Severus a child, before things got bad. How Harry's mother, Lily, had included Severus in her Christmas celebrations when they became friends. The friends had mixed the traditions to celebrate the holidays their own way once they'd started at Hogwarts.

"After your…parents died, I stopped celebrating at all," Severus told him quietly.

"Until I stole your heart?" Harry lifted his face for a kiss.

"Yes, until you pummeled my good sense, my minx." Severus indulged his kiss.

* * *

**Wizard Wishes**

* * *

Smiling, Severus took the heavy parcel from the large barn owl as Harry distracted it with an owl treat. Minerva always sent him his favorite seasonal treat, just as Severus gifted her favorite brandy shortbread biscuits to her. Tearing the wrapping off the package, Severus removed the fruitcake tin, thrown back to the days when his da would bring them home from work, grumbling about the Christmas bonus his employer always gave. The lovely cake packed with fruit and nuts was one of the few sweets Severus had as a child.

"I've always wanted to taste fruitcake."

Harry's tone was wistful, pulling Severus from his reminiscence. "You've never had fruitcake?"

"Dudley loved them," Harry said, as if that explained everything.

Reaching out, Severus drew him close. "And my father hated it. He _forced_ me to eat them every year, and I let him believe I hated it." 

Sometimes, the similarities in their lives amazed Severus, but the differences often infuriated him. Severus had learned to deal with his father's drinking and dislike, with his mother there to at least provide him some foundation of love and caring. Harry, orphaned and thrust into a situation where he was unwanted and unwelcome, had still managed to retain the loving nature he'd inherited from Lily. 

Framing his face, Severus kissed his Harry deeply; trying to convey emotions he had difficulty verbalizing. "Now, open the tin and put the fruitcake on the plate while I get some tea. You'll experience your first bite of this delectable confection in my lap in front of the fire."

Harry's moans as they spent Christmas Eve in front of the hearth were music to Severus' ears, the ones he made as he devoured several slices of fruitcake, and the throatier ones he made as he rode Severus' cock.

* * *

Harry woke with a start. Opening his eyes, Harry was surprised to see the room filled with soft light flowing in the window. Summoning his dressing gown, Harry slid his glasses on and padded out to the sitting room. The presents had multiplied under the tree and Harry's heart leapt when he saw that Dobby had delivered Severus special gift, wrapped in glittery green paper with a silver bow. 

Continuing to the large window, Harry looked out to see that the snow that had kept them inside all Christmas Eve had stopped, and a bright star illuminated the drifts, making them glitter like mounds of diamonds. The star seemed to pulsate in the indigo sky and Harry found himself silently making wishing on it, as he had when he was a child. 

Arms slid around him and he was drawn back against Severus' warm chest. "The Christmas star is bright tonight."

Laughing, Harry turned in his arms. "You sound like a Centaur."

Severus kissed him. "Did you make a wish?"

Blushing, Harry nodded, amazed that Severus knew him so well. "It looks like Father Christmas visited."

An eyebrow arched and Harry laughed, grabbing Severus' hand and pulling him toward the fireplace. Severus had given Harry a Yule gift every day since the Solstice and Harry couldn't imagine what else Severus might have gotten him. The fairy lights on the tree and the banked fire augmented the starlight as they sat on the rug in front of the tree.

"I believe that most of these can wait, but I'd like you to open this one."

"This one, too," Harry said, exchanging gifts with Severus.

Ripping open the package, Harry found a picture of himself as a baby, his dad helping him fly on broom with his mum watching them. Tears prickled Harry's eyes as he gripped the carved picture frame, Snitches and broomsticks flying around the picture, and his mum waved at him. Harry heard Severus gasp as he opened his signet ring, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the picture.

"The magic you've woven into this incredible ring is amazing!" Severus drew him closer.

"I just tried to infuse it with the love I feel for you," Harry said, leaning his head against Severus' shoulder. "This is so brilliant, Severus, I don't even know how to begin to thank you."

"You just have." Severus pressed a kiss to his temple. "Thank you,"

"Happy Christmas, Severus," Harry said, blinking several times as he turned towards Severus.

"Happy Christmas, my minx," Severus whispered against his lips.

* * *


	6. Erastes 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Challenges:
> 
> snape100: 454: Snape's Passion 
> 
> harry100: 208: Good Day

**Daily Duties**

* * *

Severus surveyed the Great Hall, his face neutral, taking in the sparsely populated Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, along with the full Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables. The Carrows sat at the far end of the table, hunched over their plates as they shoveled food into their mouths. His old colleagues were wary; especially Minerva, but Severus knew he needed to buy Harry time to find the Horcruxes.

There were many things that Severus was passionate about, including protecting Hogwarts students from the Dark Lord's Death Eaters. Only one, however, was the focus of his passion, his very heart and soul: Harry.

* * *

Harry added more wood to the small campfire, smiling as the smoke dissipated before it left the protective fields. Slytherin's locket hung from a nail, far enough away that the evil didn't affect him. He hummed the song playing on the wireless as he stood watch outside, giving Ron and Hermione some time alone. 

Grinning, Harry remembered the rendezvous he'd had with his Erastes in a room above a dinghy pub the night before. It'd been heaven to be in Severus' arms, a stolen moment of time in this insane situation. 

Today had been a very good day, Harry deemed.

* * *


End file.
